Blood Debt
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: 500 year ago Eric saved a man's life and made a 'Blood Debt' with him. He's never thought to cash in on the debt until he meets the man's decendant. Eric/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_ My first attempt at a True Blood fanfic...let me know what you think of it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing from True Blood the books/movies. I do however own my OC's and their story.**_

**Blood Debt**

Sweat beaded on her chest as she lay there on a white sheet soaking in the last rays of sun before night fall. A heavy sigh escaped passed her lips as she reached into her glass of cold water to take out a cube of ice. She ran the cube between her breast up to her neck. The coldness of the ice and the warmth of the sun were two seductive sensations she was loving right now. She heard the soft foot steps before the shadow blocked her sun. Without opening her eyes up she knew who it was. She smiled with her eyes still closed. She felt his hand slid up her bare leg stopping just passed her knee.

"It's not fair of you to tease a hot girl like that." She opened her green eyes to see Jason Stackhouse looking at her with a smirk. She jumped a little since he was not the person she was expecting." Oh shit Jason. I was expecting someone else sorry." He grinned at her as he sat next to her.

"Now who else would come up to you and rub on you like that?" He asked as he gave her a side ways glance.

"Well, you know you're not the only man in my life." She said in seductive playful tone.

"You know I'm actually hurt that I could be so easily replaced." He faked a pained expression which only made her laugh."You're not still seeing that McGregor guy are you?"

"No, I broke up with him after he pushed me against Sookie's wall and Bill had to intervene, I just sort of thought maybe he was coming to apologies." She shrugged slightly "Yeah, well I'm sure Jessica will have no problem making you forget about your pain." She gave him a side ways glance as he got quite." What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that me and Jessica aren't seeing each other anymore." His voice lost the playful edge it had and took on a hurt one.

"Aw, Jas I'm sorry." She knew he really cared about her. " Wanna use me to get over her?" He just shook his head slightly giving her a lopsided smirk

"Then I'd be stuck on you and it would ruin our friendship." He said to her as their eyes met.

"I think I'm the only girl in this town that can honestly say they've been naked around you and you didn't do anything about it." They shared a soft laugh.

"Fi what am I gonna do now?" It wasn't a question he wanted an answer to, but just one he threw out there.

"You are going to get drunk let me drive you home hit on me drunkenly then I'll leave you in your bed sound asleep probably crash on your couch until morning where I'll attempt to cook you the prefect hungover breakfast." She stated softly

"Deal, but don't cook for you we both know you can't cook." He teased her to which she smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh wait I forgot I told Chasity that I'd go with her and Carrie to Fangtasia tonight." She squinted her eyes as she looked toward the sun then looked back at Jason." You know fuck Fangtasia you need me more besides they just wanna screw vamps anyway." Jason smiled at her. She wasn't look forward to going to _ his_ bar anyway. Though she didn't let that thought pass her lips. There was a time and place for everything. This was not the time nor the place.

"That's not a good place for you anyways." He said as they both got to their feet.

"Help me pick this up and I'll go get cleaned up then we can go to Merlotte's." She told him as they packed up her things.

"You should just wear that red bikini you've got now it will make me not think of any other girl, but you." Jason teased gently

"Yeah, but then Sam would have to call the police because every guy in the bar would be wanting to fight you to get to me." She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you're not like most chicks who want to talk about things." He told her honestly as he let out a relived sigh.

"Have you not seen my track record?" She chuckled" I've got no business giving anyone advice on their love life when mine is non existent." She sighed as they reached her small house" Beside whenever you're ready to cry it out I'm here and you know that." He pulled her into a tight embrace as they reached her porch.

That was how Jason and Fiona's relationship had been since her freshmen year of high school. He lied and schemed all other girls, but not her. The first day they met was right after she had fallen during her soccer practice and cut her leg pretty bad. He had been trying to get laid by some chick they saw her fall then realized she was hurt. He helped her get to the hospital which she ended up getting ten stitches. It seemed like there was a connection on a more deeper level than romantic. Though he was the first guy she ever really kissed. They joked about sex with each other a lot and if you didn't know their history you'd swear they were sleeping together, but they weren't.

Neither of them felt that way toward the other. They had this easy laid back thing. There were no pressures to impress the other like it was with others. Over the years they'd seen each other at the worst and still were tight. They fought swore they were through being friends then the next second they were hugging it out. She'd tell him when she thought a girl wasn't right for him and he'd do the same with guys. Though she had Chasity and Carrie as well as Sookie Jason's sister, she felt more closer to Jason than anyone. He told her he felt the same toward her.

Jason waited in her room while she showered and changed. When she came out he whistled at her earning a smirk from her. She wore a pair of light washed jeggings, a black tight fitted spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black stilettos giving an extra five inches to her five foot three inches. Large silver hoops dangled from her ears and Jason helped her put on a silver heart necklace.

"I hope you weren't planning to wear this to Fangtasia." Jason said to her as she twisted her dark red hair up leaving bits and pieces to fall around her face.

"No, trust me I was not planning on offering myself as food. I'm wearing this to give other girls some competition and maybe get you a rebound girl." She smirked with smugness.

"As much as you talk about how hot you are if I didn't know you I'd swear you where a conceited person." Jason remarked as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"It's not conceit Jas it's honesty." She chuckled" We'll leave your truck here since I can't drive that thing worth of shit and you can pick it up when you wake up in the morning unless you wanna stay here." she said to him as he got into the passenger seat of her old beat up dark blue Civic.

She'd had this car since she was fifteen and it showed. The left backside had a dent in it from when she was parked at Merlotte's and some guy sideswiped her. The right front side had a dent from when an old lady ran a red light. It made funny noises when she cranked it up some time it cranked sometimes it took a little coaxing from her. Its stalled countless times on her. She's been late for work numerous times because of it broke down on the way to work. He always tried to get her to buy a new, but she told him this car was her baby. It was more about sentimental value than anything.


	2. Tequila and Phone Calls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing from True Blood the books/movies. I do however own my OC's and their story.**_

**Chapter Two**

Once they walked in she saw a black hair girl with huge breast eying her and Jason. She laughed to herself as she slipped her hand in Jason's. He looked at her then smiled when he noticed the same girl. As they walked over to the bar he gave a slight shake of his head causing Fiona to raise a brow at him. He wasn't interested in the pretty girl. She gave him a soft smile as she saw a look of hurt come across his face. He really honest to god loved Jessica. It really touched her heart that he could feel that deeply and hurt this badly.

"How about you drink with me and we walk home?" Jason asked as he titled his head as he regarded her curiously.

"Uh sure, but if your ass falls on the ground I am not picking you up." She joked as she handed her keys to Sam who looked at her.

"You still got that piece of junk car?" He asked her as she gave him a glare.

"Hey that car has gotten me through many of places." She said as Jason laughed

"And it has left you in plenty of places." Sam laughed at this too as he handed Jason a beer.

"Hey you two be easy on her she's old okay sometimes she sputters a little." She would defend her right to keep her car until she couldn't breath again.

"Sputters? Is that what you called it when it caught on fire and had to be put out." Alcide who walked up on the end of the conversation

"Okay so she caught on fire _once_ it was fine I fixed the oil leak and replaced everything that needed replacing she runs fine now." She huffed as Same handed her a mix drink and she eyed him curiously

"Try it you'll like it." He smiled at her as she took a tentative sip.

"Oh this is good what is it?" She asked taking another sip of the drink

"It's called a Dirty School Girl." He said it so calmly it nearly made her laugh

"Shh Sam you're not supposed to tell people I thought that was our little secret." She joked with a smile causing Sam and Jason to bust out laughing." Oh, very attractive guys laugh at me while I'm flirting."

"Is that what you call it?" Alcide raised a brow at her and she decided to remain quite for a moment as she took another sip.

"Now, you're just adding fuel to their fire." she stated with a smile" How ya been?"

"Good and you know I'm only teasing you." He said to her

" I know it's why I haven't bit your head off yet." She grinned at him

"Okay lets do tequila shots." Jason said needing to drink away his misery

"Uh, tequila really?" She questioned making a face.

"Unless you're scared?" Jason teased meeting her eyes in a challenge.

"Oh, she's scared she'll end up throwing up all over the place." Alcide teased

"If you do you're cleaning it up." Sam said as he poured the shots.

"I am so not scared nor will I throw up." She said as she took the shot the lime the salt and though she wasn't sure in which order you were suppose to do them at the moment it didn't matter." Eww yuck." she choked out as the words as she turned her back the guys.

"Oh shit you're really going to throw up." Jason laughed as she went to smack him and missed hitting the bar with her hand.

"Dang it." She hissed as she held her hand. And turned to face the guys smirking at Jason" Lets do another shot." oh she was going to regret this in the morning.

"That's my girl." Jason patted her back as Sam gave them another shot of Tequila.

Three shots of Tequila later and two more Dirty School Girls and Fiona was playing pool with Jason. Jason was well on his way to forgetting even his own name. Fiona on the hand was just trying to keep her drinking in her stomach. She watching Jason take his shot when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered as she walked away from the pool table and headed outside." hold on I can't hear you." She turned to Jason" Hey I gotta take this it's Carrie." Jason nodded

"You want me to come with you?" She shook her head as she walked outside

"Carrie?" She questioned into the phone.

_'I need you to come get me.'_ Carrie's voice was strained like she was trying to not be loud.

"Where are you?" She was getting alarmed now.

_'I don't know.' Carrie was sound panicked now _

"Okay calm down look around you and tell me what you see." She said calmly into the phone trying to listen carefully to what Carrie was saying.

_'I'm in an office or something...' Her voice trailed off as Fiona heard muffled noises and a male voice._

" Hey is everything okay?" Alcide asked as he came out to check on her.

"No, here listen to this and tell me if you know where she is." She handed him the phone

"Yeah she's at Fangtasia sounds like she's with Eric." He said as he handed her back the phone" What's wrong?"

"She called and said she needed me to come get her she didn't know where she was at." She chewed her lip worried." Can you take me to Fangtasia so, I can check on her?" her heart sped up slightly her friend needed her now.

"Yeah I can." He said with a sigh as he looked at her then went to get her keys.

"Hey Jas Carrie needs me. Alcide is taking me to go get her then I'll come back for you." She said as she went up to him.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked concerned for her safety.

"You need to have fun I can deal with Carrie." She said as Alcide handed her a jacket and she just shook her as they left.


	3. Eric Northman

_**A/N: ** I know its been forever since I last updated,but rl got hectic. I'm nearly done with my first book to be published so it takes up a lot of my time. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in True Blood the show/books/comics. I do however own my OC's and their stories.**_

**Chapter Three**

"Fiona you okay?" Alcide asked as he noticed her face paled visibly as they turned into the parking lot of Fangtasia.

"I'm trying not to freak out, but it's hard cause I don't know what's happening with Carrie right now." Fiona swallowed against the lump of fear in her throat." I've never met this Eric..." she felt a sharp pain in her leg." Ouch! Fuck." Alcide looked over at her.

"What happened?" she started stumping her feet around and pulled her boots off as she pushed her right pant leg up.

"Something bit my leg." A tiny brownish looking spider sprinted up the side of her door onto the window." Shit, I sure hope you're not poisonous or anything little critter."She heard Alcide chuckle as she opened the window and let the spider out.

"You do know you just killed it by doing that." He glanced over at her.

"No, I only opened the window it was his or her own choice to go out of it." She shrugged with a smile.

Fiona's breath caught in her throat as the reality of what she was about to do struck her. By going inside her fate would be sealed if he recognized her scent. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her scent? She had purposely went out of her way to avoid any contact with him at all. Her heart began to thud painfully in her chest and she felt dizzy. She forced herself to calm down because she knew he would smell her fear and get curious. She closed her eyes as Alcide shut the engine off and began to relax. Suddenly something pounced on top of her car force her eyes opened as she stared into the blue depths of a snarling wolf her fear came rushing back.

"Stay inside I'll get rid of her." Alcide said as he got out of the car.

"Holy shit." she exclaimed as the wolf growled at her through the glass just before running away from the car and shifted into a beautiful _naked _ woman.

She cautiously undid her seat belt as she looked toward them as Alcide stopped in front of the woman. She had long dark hair that curled around her breast. Fiona couldn't see much of her since Alcide now stood in between the two. She sat there chewing on her lower lip as she worried about the more time she wasted sitting outside the less chance of survival Carrie had. She flung the door opened and stepped out of the car. She swallowed against the lump of fear in her throat as she threw a glance at Alcide's back. She cursed Chasity for leaving Carrie alone without telling her where she went. Just as she turned to go toward the line of people she felt someone grabbed her upper arm pulling her back.

"I'm not letting you in there alone." Alcide said as he pulled her by his side.

"He's right." The naked woman said from behind him.

"I can't just leave Carrie in there when I know she needs my help." She stressed as she let down her shield and tried to hear Carrie's thoughts." Damn Tequila." she was having a hard time concentrating.

"You're not going to throw up are you?" Alcide questioned as he noticed the color in her cheeks still looked pale

"No, I'm not going to be sick." She rolled her eyes at him as she tried to reach out her mind, but too many other thoughts floated in making in hard for her to find Carrie's. "I need to get in there and rescue my friend."

"Give us just a second." Alcide argued with her not wanting her to go in there alone.

"You know what Alcide I'll contact you if I can't handle it." The woman looked over at Fiona." She needs you more." with that the woman turned into a beautiful grey wolf and ran off.

"I'm sorry Alcide." Fiona said as she met his eyes." I can handle this myself."

"I know you can, but it never hurts to have back up." He said as they walked toward the employ door.

As they walked in the faint sound of the music from the main bar sounded through the walls. She could feel all kinds of feelings flood her. She had to take a deep breath and force herself to concentrate on keeping her shields up. The reached a door and Alcide knocked on it as he glanced down at her.

"Wait a second what if its nothing and we're just over reacting?" Fiona questioned softly as the door opened revealing a woman with long strawberry blonde hair.

"You are, but humans normally do. You're friend is inside Eric wants to see you in private." Her tone was bored and she looked annoyed.

"I'm not letting her in there alone." Alcide stepped between them.

"It's okay I'll be fine." Fiona tried to reassure him, but he was already shaking his head and giving her a hard look.

"Besides if you want the human in there to go home unharmed you'll take her to your truck and wait." The woman said as she inhaled Fiona's scent." You smell like a virgin." She smiled at the blush that covered Fiona's face and chest.

"Pam, leave her alone." Alcide said as the opened revealing Carrie.

"Are you okay?" Fiona instantly went to her as she examined her and saw no bite marks.

"Yes, I just want to go home." She said softly

"What the hell happened?" Fiona asked

"Why don't you ask that stupid vampire we live with." Carrie glared at Fiona as she snapped.

"What did Chasity do now?" Fiona was taken back by Carrie's tone.

"You really want to know?!" Carrie's voice rise a bite" The bitch offered me to Eric Northman in exchange for you!" Fiona's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She was furious with Chasity for what she did.

"You're sorry?!" Carrie glared at Fiona" That's all you have to say is that _You're sorry._?" without waiting for a reply she stormed down the hall toward the door.

"Alcide go make sure she's safe please?" when he showed reluctance she added" I will be there shortly I promise."

"Fine, I won't be far I promise." He left with a heavy sigh.

"God could you humans be anymore dramatic." Pam huffed as she moved aside to let Fiona inside.

The second she stepped passed Pam Fiona's green eyes were met by a pair of blue eyes. She swallowed harshly against the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath as she walked fully into the room never taken her eyes off the blond man sitting behind his desk. There was no way she was even going to try to hear his thoughts.

"Have a seat Miss Carlyle."His tone was smooth.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stand I won't be here long enough to get tired." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just like her grandmother." Pam said to Eric who smirked as he stood to walk around his desk and leaned against the edge.

"You may leave us." Eric told her without removing his eyes from Fiona's.

The sound of the door clicking shut nearly startled Fiona as she mistakenly glanced over her shoulder only to have Eric pressing her against the door. She instinctively fought against him, but it did little. He leaned his face close to her neck as he inhaled deeply. Her hand came up to his mouth as she covered it to prevent him from biting her neck.

"Get off me!" she nearly shouted as she pushed against him.

"You smell intoxicating." He said as he grabbed her hand from his mouth." I've been waiting five hundred years for your bloodline to produce someone worth my time." she stopped struggling

"Well, you'll have to wait another because I'm not interested." she hissed annoyed at his smugness.

"It doesn't matter your bloodline is indebted to me." He said as she began to struggle against him more trying to wedge away from him." Keep moving like that. I'm really _enjoying it." _ He smirked at her.

"What do you want from me?" She was fighting to keep her control on her abilities. Between the tequila and him it was nearly impossible.

"What do you know about your ancestry?" He asked as he moved away from her to go to his desk.

"I know that you saved my ninth great grandfather's life." he stated as she sat across from him and eyed him cautiously.

"Yes, I did and in exchange he promised me any of his blood line except his wife and his son." He regarded her carefully as he continued." Until you I never intended on collecting."


	4. Missing Friend Leads To Deals

**A/N: **_It has been a very LONG time since I last updated. Real life got very hectic and rough. I found myself with no time to myself let alone to write. I do appreciate those that have reviewed and stuck with this story. Thank you all very much. I will be updating more often now that I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in SVM/TB.**_

**Chapter Four**

It had been nearly a month since Fiona had her encounter with Eric. Things had not been going in her favor at all. Carrie had moved out and hadn't spoken to her nor Chasity. She blamed both girls for her being in a life threatening situtation. Her career had fallen off track forcing her to take a job at Marellott's. Chasity had went missing about a week which was forcing Fiona to do the one thing she did not want to do. Go, see Eric Northman at Fangtasia. Which was why she was sitting in the crowded parking lot in her car.

"God why me?" she questioned as she got out of her car and started for the line of people.

"Well, hello." Pam drawled with a smile as their eyes met.

"I need to see Eric." Fiona swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"Of course you do." Pam answered with a bored toned as she lead her through the crowd of people. "You can wait in his office he will very happy to see you." She left her in the hallway leading to Eric's office.

Fiona looked over her shoulder to see the door shut. So, much for being brave that went out the window the second she pulled in the parking lot. She slowly walked toward Eric's whole walk she kept telling herself to calm down and relax. She needed to tell him about Chasity and find her. After that she would never have to deal with him again. At least she hoped she wouldn't. She raised her hand to knock, but the door swung opened revealing Eric himself who gave her a smirk.

"Well, hello Miss Carlyle," He moved slightly to allow her to walk in." To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" she heard the door click shut as loud as if he had slammed the door shut.

"I need your help." She stated ignoring the pull she felt when he walked in front of her to lean against his desk.

"Oh, and how do you think I can help you?" He questioned as he eyed her.

"Chasity is missing and she is a vampire in your area." She said as she took a deep breath." It is to my understanding that you are responcible for investigating all vampire disappreances in your area." Thier eyes met and she felt something pull at her mind, but only for a moment." Don't try to glamour me it doesn't work." she knew what it felt like when a vampire tried to glamour and she saw the surprise look on his face.

"Interesting to know." He said" As for the missing vampire, how long has she been missing?"

"About a week. I went to Bill, but he said to go to you so, here I am." she replied as he moved behind his desk.

"Why did you wait so long?" He questioned curiously

"Because she has a habit of disappearing for a few days, but she always calls me after about three days and never has been gone this long without a word." She explained

"When is the last time you saw her?" He leaned back in his chair as she sat across from him.

"It was about a week ago. I came ome from work and she was there for once." She smiled softly." We talked and had what we called a girl's night in." she brought her worried eyes from Eric's to her hands." Please just find her she's family to me." her eyes darted back up to his.

"I will investigate this throurghly." He said as she stood up.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as her emoitions were getting the better of her.

"Before you leave we need to discuss the debt your family owes me and how you intend to repay it." he said simply as she stood up to leave. He saw the furstration flash in her eyes as they narrowed at him.

"I think that fact that a woman is missing in your area is more important than something that happened centuries ago." She hissed as she felt his emotions roll through her as well as her own. _ This is not good. _She thought to herself as she tried to calm down.

"That is true, but I will need more incentive to go searching for a vampire who has been known to go off without word." He watched the roll of emotions scatter across her face as she sat down again and stared at him.

"You can't be serious?" She was taken back by his trying to blackmail her.

"Oh, I am very serious." He said to her as he met her eyes." How badly do you want your friend back?"

"She's a vampire in your area that is missing it's your responciblity to find her safely." she tried to remind him of his job to get out of this.

"I am fully aware of my job responcibilities, but you have to understand vampires go missing all the time." He replied coolly.

"Not that I want to, but how do you expect me to repay a debt made five hunder years ago by people that are now dead?" She felt the fight in her go out as she thought of the possibilities of what could have or be happening to Chasity.

"It's very simple." He said causing her to raise a brow at him" You have a very unique ability to read minds of not only humnas, but my kind as well and I want to use your abilities whenever I need them." He waited for her reply as she chewed her lip. He had to admit she was very attractive, but she was a virgin he just simply didn't want to have to teach her the things she should know by now.

"So, you want to use my abilities for your own gain?" She questioned as she looked him over and realized had things been diferent she would be very attracted to him.

"Just as you want me to use my abilities to find your missing friend." He countered.

"You find Chasity and you have a deal." She told him knowing this was going to be a very bad choice, but she had to find Chasity even if it meant making a deal with the devil. _ No, matter how sexy he was. _


	5. Reconnecting

**A/N:** _ Thanks for the reviews I am so glad this is still being read. So, I thought I would take advantage of my creative juices and write. __I know this is short, but it's one of those filler chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in SVM/TB.**_

**Chapter Five**

"Hey there." Jason said as he came up to the bar in Merlotte's and saw Fiona. He had been very busy lately with work that he hadn't had time to spend with her like he use. Truth be told he missed her.

"Hey yourself stranger." Fiona stated with a smile as she hugged him tightly. She really missed not having her best guy friend around. Mainly after all this drama she had to deal with. To bad the only time she got to see him and she had to work. "Sookie, said you were working more since those three girls got attacked near here." It had been all over the news. Three dark haired girls were raped and beaten then left for naked in the woods. They had been just passing through.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to see you." He said with an apologetic smile as he stepped back from their friendly hug.

"I've been wanting to hang out with you badly." She stated softly as she tied her apron around her waist.

"I'm off tonight when do you get off?" He asked as she knelt down to tie her shoe.

"Uh, I get off around ten tonight I think." She said as she stood up right. "I'll have to check with Sam, but yeah if you're still wanting to hang out then come get me and we can have a movie night." they both laughed as she said that.

"As long as it's not a chic flick." He replied as she nodded

"I know you better than to do that." She said with a bright happy smile. This was what she missed the lightness of her friendship with Jason."You bring the pizza and beer and I promise not to do chick flicks." it was Jason's turn to nod his head.

"Sounds like a date." He said as he leaned in for another hug" I just stopped in to see you and all I gotta get back to work." They hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for stopping by." She said as she returned his kiss." I'll see you later on." he waved as he walked out leaving a very happy and smiling Fiona to start her shift.

Fiona's mood was bright during her hole shift. She always was in a better mood whenever she spent any time with Jason. Why couldn't they be in a relationship? _Because you love him. _ She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Another life time maybe they would've been a really great couple. As it was they were really awesome friends. She wouldn't change a second of their friendship for anything in the world.


	6. Find Friends and Leads

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I got side tracked. Now that my little muse is back I thought I'd put it to good use._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing or no one in TB/ SVM**_

**Chapter Six**

"I may have found your friend." A voice spoke up from behind Fiona as she reached her car.

"Damn it all to hell Eric!" she jumped nearly a foot in the air as he scared her. Her heart was pounding in her chest." You could have killed me with a heart attack." she hissed through clenched teeth as he approached her with a smirk.

"You're being overly dramatic." He pointed out as she narrowed her eyes." As I was saying I may have found Chasity." he saw the hope flare in her eyes as she waited for him to go on.

"Oh my... that's great Eric!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck impulsively.

"I said may, but if this is how you react to this news I can not wait to see how you react to me actually bringing her back." Eric wrapped his arms around her even as he teased her. Her scent was just as intoxicating as when he first saw her.

"Well, you'll have to bring her back alive to find out." she said as she stepped back from him, but he kept his hands on her hips. Fiona felt this odd sensation go through her body. "Where do think she may be?" she needed to put some distance between them, but Eric was not letting go of her." Do you mind?" she narrowed her eyes at him as she struggled to move away from him, but he just spun her around to where she was pinned between her car and his body. Awareness hit her hard. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

"Not at all." he smirked at her uncomfortableness as he continued their conversation like it was normal." I have a few leads which point straight to The Fellowship Of The Sun." he saw the instant panic in her features.

"I've heard of them." emotions clogged her throat." They don't let Vampires live. They think they are abominations." an unchecked tear slid down her cheek.

"Do not worry if they have her I will make them pay and bring her back alive." He assured her as he wiped her tear with the pad of his thumb.

"When?" she asked as she felt the urge to rub her body against his. _ What is wrong with you? You have standards. He doesn't. _ She chided herself as she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"You're not coming with me." he said flatly" I leave tomorrow night." he rubbed her cheek gently as he felt the urge to kiss her. With any other woman he wouldn't hesitate, but with her because of her innocence he found his self fighting restraint with every encounter. He was growing tired of this constant fight.

"You're right I'm not coming with you." she said to him as she squared her shoulders." I'll be taking a morning flight." he closed his eyes and leaned his head down to her neck.

"You don't know where I'm going?" he inhaled her scent and pressed his body against hers.

"You'll tell me." she said holding on to her confidence by a thread as she felt his lips against her flesh.

"Oh you think so." his breath kissed her neck as his lips brushed lightly against her neck up to her ear.

"Yes." she was fighting the urge to kiss him as he spoke to her in soft seductive tone.

"How pray tell are you gonna get me to tell you?" he moved so that his lips were inches from her own.

"Stop." she forced the word out of her mouth.

"I haven't done anything _yet_." He stated with a smirk.

"You know exactly what you're doing now I'm asking you to stop." she said to him hoping she sounded more firm than she felt.

"Fine, have it your way for now." he relented slightly a he gave her just enough room to feel safe enough to breath right. He watched her collect herself before she spoke.

"She's my best friend Eric and if she's in trouble I want to be there to help her." she told him trying to appeal to his compassionate side as she opened her mind up to his to try and hear where he was going, but instead she got visuals of what he wanted to do to her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"I know you do, but these fanatics don't care about casualties." he said to her as he noticed her blush" By the way don't look into my mind you never know what you will see in there." he leaned closer to her." All of which I have done or want to do." he looked down at her lips then crushed his to hers.

"No,no,no" she shoved him and he let her push away from him as he smirked." You save my friend and you get to use my abilities _not my body_." she could not let him get to her. She wasn't Sookie and he wasn't Bill.

"What if I changed my mind," He met her eyes as she glared at him.

"Are serious?" she questioned feeling the anger well up inside her.

"No, but I could at any given moment change the rules." he told her as he stepped away from her" I'll be in touch try not to get hurt while I'm gone." with that he was gone.

She swore violently as she got into her car. She didn't have a choice in this. She needed to know that Chasity was okay. She just didn't know how strong her resolve was. Everytime he touched her she wanted to rip her clothes off and let him have his way with her. That would only lead to heart break. A part of her hoped it would take a while for him to find Chasity because it would give her time to form a solid plan, but then again she wanted him to hurry up. As she stepped into her house she tossed her keys down on the near by table hit the answering machine button listening to the messages as she took off her clothes.

'Hey, it's Jason call me when you get this I think we may have found Carrie.' she stood there in her underwear starring at the machine. _ Oh god this was not good._


	7. Too Close To Home

_**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews they warm my heart. Its always nice to hear when someone loves your work. Also I do have a warning for this chapter for those that would like to not read it you can skip this chapter and not be to lost._

_**WARNING: Mentions of sexual assault and torture. None graphic, but it is implied and talked about.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Fi," Jason said as he saw he come into the hospital. He grabbed her before she could go any farther.

"Where is she?" she could feel Jason's emotions rolling over, but she could also feel her own." Just tell me she's okay." tears burned her eyes as she fought to remain calm.

"She's in surgery now they are doing all they can for her." he said gently as he held onto her shoulders." It looks really bad." he met her eyes trying to be the strong friend she needed right now.

"This is horrible." she said as she let her tears fall." She was so angry the last time I saw her. I never got a chance to tell her how much she meant to me. What happened?" she swiped at her tears as he lead over to the small waiting area.

"She was found in the alley of a bar on the outskirts of town." He told her trying to leave out the gritty details to spare her the sight he saw." It looks like the same person that we've been looking for." at this point Sookie and Bill came in.

"I am so sorry." Sookie said as she embraced Fiona her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"She's not going to die." Fiona said to them as she stood up and began to pace." We've been through way too much for her to ripped out of my life like this." she stopped in front of a window and rested her head against the cold glass.

First Chasity goes missing and now Carrie' been attacked by a vampire. Not to mention last week she found blood smeared on her door when she came home. She didn't think nothing of it because she often had strays come up to her home to eat._Could they be related to each other?_ Eric would know right? Of course he would he knew everything that happened in this town. She needed to call him, but she didn't have his number. He probably wouldn't help even if she could get a hold of him.

"Fiona, I should tell you that I told Bill to call Eric on our way here." Sookie said already knowing Fiona's thoughts.

"What did he say?" she questioned not moving her head from the window. She suddenly felt this tidal wave of emotions. She slowly picked up her head as her spine stiffened. She knew without turning who it was.

"That I had other more pressing matters to take care, but I would come by to see if there was anything I could offer." she felt concern and genuine regret from him as she turned around to face him.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it was can wait." she replied as her eyes met his." she took a deep breath.

"If it could not wait I would not be here now." he eyed her carefully not liking how reserved she seemed, but then he saw the traces of tears.

He stopped his self short of pulling to him to comfort her. She was a means to an end not someone he would feel anything for. Mindful of the fact that she could feel his emotions as well as read his mind he was careful to keep his emotions schooled and his thoughts jumbled. He waited for her to say something more, but she didn't. She just nodded and sat next to Sookie's brother. He had found another lead on Chasity, but he would keep that to his self for now. Fiona had enough to deal with right now. Sookie told him that Carrie was attacked by a vampire and that was all she knew.

"This is all my fault." Fiona spoke softly as Jason rubbed her back.

"No, none of this is your fault." Jason was quick to reassure her.

"Last week I came home from working a double and then checking out a potential job designing a building that caters strictly to vampires, and their 'friends'." Fiona paused as she took a calming breath and blocked everyone's emotions, but her own." When I cam home there was blood smeared on my door."Before she could utter another word Jason interrupted her.

"Why didn't you tell me when this happened?" she knew she scared him so she overlooked his tone.

"At the time I thought it was a stray animal since I'm always feeding strays." she said as she met his eyes.

"You can not be the naive." Eric chimed in as she brought her green eyes that were now a pale green to his.

"I don't know the difference between blood type just by looking at smeared marks on the edge of my door. It wasn't a lot just like around the bottom low enough for an injured animal to brush against it." she knew she should have said something sooner, but she didn't.

"Is it still there?" Jason asked hoping it was maybe they could send it to the lab and find out for sure.

"I think so." she said softly

"We'll check out." Bill said as he looked over at Eric who nodded in agreeance.

Sookie would have laughed if the situation at hand wasn't so serious. For once Eric and Bill were on the same side. Hell must have frozen over. She smiled softly at Bill as the two vampires left. She could hear Fiona's thoughts running wildly through her mind. The poor girl was distraught at the thought of losing her friend. She thought back to the last time she her self had saw Carrie it had to be about a month ago and she was with

"You don't think the blood on the door and Chasity's disappearance is all related to this do you?" Fiona asked Jason curiously

"Probably not. We'll find out." He said as the doctor came back.

"How is she doc?" Fiona stood up and walked over to the doctor

"She lost a lot of blood, but I can assure you this was not a vampire attack." he took a breath as he continued." I have never seen the type of injury she has before." he looked at Fiona compassionately." She's in stable condition right now, but she heavily sedated."

"Can I see her?" Fiona's voice was small like a child in trouble.

"Of course, but don't upset her she's been through a lot." the doctor said to her as he went on to explain the existent of Carrie's injuries." She has the fresh wounds on her shoulder and leg, but she has multiple injuries that appear to be a few months old and they were not treated properly." he paused as Fiona took in this information." It also looks like she was sexually assaulted. We also found traces of the drug called _Ketamine _in her blood stream. She's a strong soul to have survived the kind of torture she went through. Keep in mind she may not remember anything so, I wouldn't bring it up unless she did." she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _From nearly the first day she left she had been what: Tortured and assaulted._ Fiona's heart sunk as she nodded numbly to what the doctor was saying to her.

"Do you really think it's the same person?" Sookie asked once Fiona was out of earshot.

"It matches his MO, but if it is he's getting more aggressive and he's holding them hostage." Jason looked at Sookie." I don't want either one of you alone anymore until we catch this creep."

"I'm not alone." Sookie stated" I have Bill at night and I work during the day so I'm fine." she touched his arm reassuringly

"Fiona works during the day, but she's alone at night." He said worriedly." I'm working the night shift the rest of this week." he could try switching with someone else.

"I'll have Bill sit with her and see if she wants to come stay with me for a while." Sookie suggested.

"That would be great just don't let her know it's to protect her." Jason said as Sookie nodded.


	8. Losing Friends and Finding Monsters

**A/N:**_ Thank you for the very lovely reviews! I'm sick and wasn't gonna post this chapter tonight, but after taking some meds and feeling somewhat better I decided I'd go ahead and post this chapter that I'm excited about, but it'll be a week or two before I post the next ones._

_**WARNING: MENTION SEXUAL ASSUALT AND VIOLENCE.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's and plot **_

**Chapter Eight**

"Thanks for coming over, but I'm really okay." Fiona eyed Jason carefully as he sat down next to her on her sofa. It had been a week since Carrie was attacked.

It turned out she was not attacked by vampires, but a were-tiger. Eric and Bill checked out the blood on her door and confirmed it to be of a regular domestic cat. It still didn't stop Jason for being at her house during the day and Sookie forcing poor Bill to come over to check up on her during the night. Eric had left town to follow up on the lead he had on Chasity to which she hoped he would return with some good news.

"I know you are, but I also know how close you are to Carrie." He said as he put his hand on her knee.

"I'm really okay, but then again I am not the one that was attacked by a were tiger." she said softly as the phone rang." Hello?" she looked over at Jason then stood up.

_'Hey, Fiona it's Alcide we need to talk about the situation with Carrie.'_ He paused and waited for her to answer

"Its not a situation..." she started, but Alcide cut her off.

_'I didn't mean it like that I just meant with her being new to this we she would need some help.' He softened his voice_

"She doesn't want help." She said to him trying to keep the sadness from seeping into her voice." She threw me out of her hospital room the second she woke up and refuses to talk to me." as she said this she remembered when Carrie woke up.

_Fiona had sat by Carrie's side holding her the whole night. Nurses came in took her vital and left, but she never opened her eyes. What the doctor said ran through Fiona's head. She felt truly horrible for what Carrie went through. Her heart sank to her stomach at what Carrie would suffer once she remembered her experience. She hoped that they could put their differences aside and Carrie would allow her to be there for her. She held her hand and rested her head on the side of the bed. Just as she would've closed her eyes Carrie gave her hand a quick squeeze._

_'Carrie you're awake.' she leaned over and kissed her forehead' Thank god you're awake.' relief flooded her entire being._

_'What are you doing here?' Carrie's voice was rough like someone who chained smoked for ten years._

_'What do you mean?' She was stunned that Carrie would as Carrie' feelings. They were so hostile it nearly took her breath away._

_'You know exactly what I'm talking about?' She spat out bitterly' You and I are not okay and we won't ever be.' Fiona put her hand to chest as she backed away._

_'Carrie you can't be serious.' She said to her in disbelief._

_'Yes, I can and I am.' She said as she looked directly into Fiona's eyes. ' What did you think that your ex boy friend would hold me hostage, torture me, rape me and use me as his personal little lab rat...' Carrie was filled with anger and resentment' He said to tell you he's coming for you.' A bitter laugh fell from Carrie's lips' You see Fiona anyone who is ever stupid enough to get close to you gets hurt in someway shape or form. I was first offered by that bitch of yours as a replacement to some creepy vampire to save you then YOUR ex comes to my new apartment half way across town and drugs me. He raped me every day and called me YOUR name. He bit me everywhere. He sliced my skin open and then he dumped me in the ally and said to tell you he's coming for you. How the hell do you think I fucking feel?" the force of her anger took Fiona's breath away. "You know what don't say another word just get the fuck out of this room and my life. I don't want to ever see you again.' _

"Fi you okay?" She was jolted out of the painful memory by Jason's voice.

"Yeah." she mutter as she realized she was still on the phone with Alicd.

'_I'll be there in fifteen minutes we need to talk.' Alcide said._

"I'll be here." she said softly as she hung up and faced Jason." Alcide's on his way here to talk to me about Carrie. Do you really think Markus could've turned her just by biting her?" a shiver went down her spine at the sound of that monsters name. She told Jason about what Carrie said, but left out the part that Markus told Carrie he was coming for Fiona. It was bad enough Jason knew about Markus being the one that was going around killing and raping all these women.

"I was." he said to her not wanting to add to her worry, but wanting her to be aware of what would happen.

"Oh Jas I am so sorry." she felt bad bringing up something that hit to close to home for him.

"Nah, I'm fine with it now." he said to her as she came back over and sat next to him." Carrie may not want to talk to you, but trust me she's going to need you. Just don't be pushy and don't give up on her." he rubbed her knee as she flung her arms around his neck.

"How did I get so lucky with you and ended up with a mess in the rest of my life?" she said into his neck as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"We all make bad choices hell I've made more than you, but it's okay because you got me just like I got you." he reassured her as he held her close." I gotta to work." she could feel his reluctance to leave.

"I'll be okay I promise." she reassured him as they both stood up and went toward the door." Besides Alcide is on his way over."

"Sookie and Bill should be on their way over since it's dark." he said as he kissed her cheek. He hated to leave her alone, but he had to go in tonight.

"Trust me I'll be fine." She smiled softly as she opened the door only to see Eric standing on the other side "See not alone after all." she motioned to Eric who just looked from Jason to Fiona.

"Yeah, but I don't feel any better about it." Jason said as he eyed Eric before he left.


	9. A Step Closer

_**A/N: **I'm better now, but my babies are sick. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in TB or TSVM. I only own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Nine**

"So, What can I do for you tonight Mr. Northman?" Fiona smiled sweetly at Eric as he looked at her for a moment. His emotions were steady like he was trying not to let her feel too much of his feelings. As for his thoughts she knew better than to enter into that territory again.

"I have news for you." he said as she moved aside and he walked in." You still don't own this house why?" she walked toward the kitchen and met his eyes.

"Because it's Chasity's house and I can not have ownership of it until she signs it over to me." she said as she considered why he would be so concerned about who owned her house." Would you like a true blood I keep them in stock for when Chasity comes home." she had this sinking feeling the reason Eric was here was not good at all.

"No, thank you." he said as he leaned against the island and watched her move around the kitchen." I do have news about your friend." he saw her tense and turn slowly to face him. She was stressed that much he could read clearly on her face." When is the last time you ate anything or slept?" she rolled her eyes at him and gave him a half chuckle.

"Well, _ mother_ I've been eating just fine and sleep comes and goes." She snorted unladylike like, but the fact that Eric was asking about how she was threw her off a bit." You said you had news on Chasity so tell me." her nerves were on edge at what he might say.

"I followed the first lead I had that led me to Huston, Texas there I made contact with a few friends I have up there and followed another lead back to New Orleans." he paused as he considered his next words carefully."It led me to a hotel room in down town Bourbon Street. I found a mess of a room." he decided to for go telling her all the gory details. Humans were so sensitive to that sort of information." I found a syringe with what smelled like Fairy blood l was in it. It's very intoxicating to us vampires. We are able to walk in the sun light for a time, but it's effects wear off fast and then we burn." he explained to her as he heard her heart beat sped up a bit and she held her breath." I did not find Chasity. At this time I'm not considering her missing I'm considering her a vampire that is on the run. She's not staying in one place long and she's getting sloppy. She'll make contact with you whenever she comes down from her high." he knew this was not the information she wanted, but it was all he had for now. What he didn't tell her was that he still had people out there searching for Chasity. She didn't need to know that.

"Thank you for making an effort." she said softly feeling the weight of everything resting heavily on her shoulders." Alcide is gonna be here he wants to talk about Carrie and her changing." numbness was washing over her.

"I want to talk about her as well." Eric said noticing a change in her that he wasn't sure he liked.

"She's not a vampire so she isn't any of your concern." Fiona said to him her eyes meeting his.

"She was a human who was held against her will by a were she is my concern it happened in my area." he said to her as she shook her head.

"No, if she was taken by vampires that would be your concern which she wasn't." she argued.

"Well, I'm making it my concern." he said flatly as their eyes met. It irritated him that could not glamor her into compliance.

"Why?" She asked as she eyed him cautiously

"Because I like to make sure my investments are well protected." he told her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not in the mood for you tonight Eric." she stated as she held back the frustration." Thank you for telling what you found out about Chasity, but this situation with Carrie is for the were community." she suddenly felt a tidal wave of emotions from Eric, but before she could do little more than acknowledge them he was in front of her holding her shoulders and starring directly into her eyes.

"You are my concern and from what I got from this is it was your ex boyfriend that did this to Carrie." he saw her flinch as if he had physically hit her." I don't know much about your ex, but the things I have heard makes me want to rip his throat out." he was only feeling protective because Fiona was useful to him and her ex was providing a threat. At least that's what he told his self.

"Markus isn't someone to be underestimated." Fear laced Fiona's voice and Eric felt the shivers go through her body.

"Neither am I." he said to her as she nodded her head" You should tell me all about him and then give me one valid reason why he should be able to take another breath." he let her go and followed her into the living room where they sat down.

"We don't have much time because Alcide will be here shortly." she sighed, but knew Eric would not give up on this.

"I can wait." he to her as he made his self comfortable on her couch as someone knocked on her door." You should get that it's Alcide." he watched her walk over to the door to confirm what he said.

"Alcide hey." she greeted as she moved aside to let him in.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked from her to Eric and back

"I'm fine, you wanted to talk about Carrie." she said as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"Uh, yeah" he decided not to ask questions to which he didn't want to know as he sat in a chair." I know a good were tiger who said he'd take Carrie in and help her adjust to her new life." he explained gently

"What's going to happen to her?" Fiona asked as guilt flooded her.

"The next full moon she'll change." Alcide confirmed for her as she nodded.

"What can I do?" she asked needing to do something anything.

"There s nothing you can do." he told her softly knowing that things were not good between her and Carrie." she doesn't want contact with you at all. I've talked to her about joining the were tiger community and she only agreed if I made sure you could not go anywhere near her." he saw the hurt in Fiona's eyes." At this point it's about her not your hurt feelings." she nodded her head

"Just make sure she's treated good." she said to him as he stood up" she may hate me now and I don't blame her, but I still love her and want the best for her even if it means I have to stay away from her." sure it hurt like hell, but Alcide was right this was about Carrie and not her guilt.

"I'm picking her up from the hospital and taken her over. She'll be safe there." He assured her as they went over to the door and she hugged him.

"Just let me know how she is every so often." she told hm as he nodded and left.

"At least she'll get the care she needs." Eric said to her as she came back in to the room.

"Yeah." she said feeling put out, but knowing it was for the best." You wanted to know the gritty details of Markus so, settle in for a while because I have a story to tell you and it's not easy." she prepared herself to tell him the hardest part of her life.


	10. A Horrible History

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Ten**

Eric sat there watching the play of emotions cross Fiona's features. She had a zest for life that he liked. She had more trouble than most humans he came across, but he could handle it. She had a loving heart that he knew often got her into the trouble she got into. He shook his self inwardly to stop his train of thought. It was only because he hadn't had sex with her. He was not use to having a female in his life that he was not sleeping with or feeding from. This is what he would convince his self was for the reason he was feeling so protective of her.

"Markus and I met about six month ago." He heard the slight slip of emotion in her voice as she paused." He was very charming in the beginning. He took me out on a regular bases. He was polite you know the whole nine yards." her voice started to drip with bitterness as she continued her story." The first time he ever hit me was two months after we started dating. I called him to tell him I couldn't make our date because a client I was working for had moved their deadline." he saw tears prick her eyes at the memory." Anyhow after that first time he would find reasons to hit me. It start as a back hand across the cheek. A hand around my throat. He once threw me down a flight of stairs which broke my left arm and bruised three ribs on my left side." As she talked about the abuse she endured at her ex's hands Eric felt his blood boil. He would make sure he suffered long before he ended his life." Afterwards he would always say he was sorry and he wouldn't hurt me until the next time he felt I did something that warranted his anger. The last time he laid his hands on me, we were at Sookie's and Bill had came over. I greeted Bill with a warm embrace nothing big and Markus flipped out. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me so hard against the side of Sookie's house that I felt the siding cut into my back. Bill smelt the blood and intervened. He warned Markus that if he ever laid another hand on me he'd rip it off. I broke up with Markus after that." she told him as she dropped her eyes from Eric's to her lap." Whenever we saw each other he would glare at me or make rude comments. Then he just dropped out of sight until Carrie was brought to the hospital. She told me how he drugged her. He called her my name while he..." she paused to collect herself as a tear slid down her cheek unchecked." Everything he did to her was to make a point to me. He dropped her off in that alley and told her to tell me he was coming for me." she realized her mistake the second the words were out of her mouth and her eyes flew up to Eric's. He narrowed his eyes and was silent for a moment before he replied.

"You haven't told your friend Stakhouse about that part have you." it wasn't a question because he knew by her reaction that she hadn't meant for it to come out.

"Eric you can't tell Jason, it's bad enough he knows that Markus was the one that did this to Carrie and all those other girls." she said to him pleading.

"I'm not going to say a word, but neither am I gonna ignore it." he said to her" I'm gonna have my day man be here during the day with you and I'll be here at night." he said to her as she got to her feet and he got to his preparing for the fight.  
>"No, no I'm not going to be followed around." she told him as their eyes met.<p>

"You will until I handle the situation." he told her not liking that he had to argue to get his point across.

"It's bad enough that _he's following me_ around I won't have anyone else do it too." she told him needing to get him to understand she didn't want to be a prisoner.

"Then I won't have anyone following you around." he said to her not wanting to fight with her about this as he made his mind up.

"Thank you." she said relived to not fight about this.

"You are now my employee so you will be at Fangtasia." he said to her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to work at Fangtasia." she said to him" I'm already working not to mention that I'm an architect and I'm hoping that will pick up again." she felt his emotions roll through her and knew he was not going to give this up.

"You agreed to allow your abilities to be used whenever I needed them and I own Fangtasia therefore I'll need you there to be of assistance to me." he argued as they stood starring at each other." Unless you want me in your home every night where I can think of _very _exciting ways to spend the night." he raised a brow to her as she blushed

"Fine, but know this I am not an employee of Fangtasia." she stated firmly as she considered for a second the things Eric could do to her in this house. The things she'd let him do. Then she shook her head. No, she could not allow him to get that close to her.

"Noted." he said as he watched her carefully the soft blush still staining her skin." You look a little flushed are you feeling okay?" he knew damn well why she was flushed, but loved her the blush deepened.

"You should leave." she cleared her throat

"I will." he said as he stepped closer to her and when she went to step aside he grabbed her waist and leaned his head down to hers, but she turned her head.

"No," she said, but sighed as his lips found her neck instead. Her pulse leapt at the intimate contact. She wanted to fight him off really she did, but as his lips moved over her throat and back to her own lips she accepted his kiss with her own.


	11. A Taste Would Never Be Enough

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed it does me good to know you enjoy my writing. Now I am feeling MUCH better. I hate being sick. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Fiona knew she should be pushing Eric away. This was not the one she wanted to give her virginity to. Then again they were just kissing. Kissing was fine. She'd kissed plenty of guys before. None as good as him though. She felt his hand pull her hips roughly against his own. She heard a moan and realized it had came from her.

"Eric," she started to protest as he moved back to her pounding pulse, but the second his lips touched her neck her breath caught in her throat.

One minute they were standing the next her back was against her couch cushions and Eric's hand were pulled her legs around his waist. She could stop him any time. She just needed to think clearly of a reason why? He didn't want a long term relationship with her. Did she want a relationship with him? He moved his lips to the top of her shirt then she heard him growl. Then she heard a ripping sound as she felt the cool air caress her bra covered breast. She should've protested then, but words wouldn't come as his cool lips took her nipple in his mouth.

Her hands were on his shoulders shoving his jacket off his shoulders. Once he tossed it away she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt pushing it up. He moved just long enough to whip it over his head. Their eyes met and suddenly she felt a rush of emotions go through her. _Lust. Passion. Desire._ She would think about the consequences tomorrow for now she wanted him and all these new sensations he was creating inside her.

He lifted her enough to get rid of her torn shirt and bra. Once her breast were bare to him he lavished attention to both of them. He moved on to her pants and yanked them down over her hips along with her underwear. There she lay in all her nakedness and Eric took in every inch of it. Her breathing hitched a little as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. Her hands went to his hair and weaved a tangled mess as he reached the place were she wanted him to touch her the most. She arched up into his mouth as his tongue flicked over her clit and she felt this strange kind of tightness building as he pushed a single digit inside her. Suddenly Eric raised his head with a growl and glared at the door.

"You expecting company?" Her brain was fogged over it took her a second to realize someone was here. _ Oh shit._ She started to scramble from beneath him to which he let her up." I'll take that as a yes." he handed her, her underwear and pants.

"I forgot Sookie and Bill where coming over." her face was burning with embarrassment as she picked up her ripped shirt." Seriously?" she flung it at him as he just smirked.

"I'm gonna go get a new shirt." she said as they knocked on the door." Can you please at least let them in and be nice please." she raced up stairs as Eric put his shirt back on and opened the door to allow Sookie and Bill in. Bill narrowed his eyes knowingly at Eric, but said nothing.

"Eric what are you doing?" Sookie asked as she looked around for Fiona

"I came by to tell Fiona about the information I had on Chasity." he replied as Fiona came down the stairs wearing a long sleeve shirt. Her eyes met Eric's briefly as she turned her attention to Sookie and Bill.

"There you are." Sookie said looking her over and then the two embraced warmly." We won't stay long we just came by to make sure you were doing okay." she eyed Eric as she spoke.

"I'm fine really just tired of everyone asking me if I'm okay." she suddenly remembered Bill being a vampire would've known before they were even at the door what was going on. _ Oh god. _ She fought the urge to slap her head." Can I get y'all anything while y'all are here?" she smiled at them to cover up her embarrassment.

"No thank you I'm good." Sookie declined politely

"Bill, I've got True Blood if you'd like one." she offered

"No, thank you." He smiled politely

"Well, then have a seat lets chat and do the usual." she said as she sat in a chair and they sat down on the couch with Eric. She fought the urge once more to hide her face in shame.

"I spoke to Alcide who said that Carrie is going to be staying with a were tiger he knows." Sookie carefully ventured

"Yeah, he came by to tell me just as a friendly gesture and to tell me she doesn't want me to go near her." it still hurt badly to know Carrie hated her

"I'm sure once she has some time to heal she'll come around and realize it wasn't your fault." Sookie said gently trying to reassure her.

"As long as she gets the help she needs I'll worry about the rest later." she cleared her throat.

"We should really go now that we know she won't be alone all night and we do have reservations for dinner." Bill said as he felt Eric's eyes on him from the second he walked I.

"Well, Really Eric just stopped by to tell her about Chasity and then she'll be here all alone." Sookie argued.

"Sookie really I'll be fine." Fiona really wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her whole right now.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Sookie said stubbornly as she glanced at Eric then back to her.

"She wont be alone I'll stay with her." Eric's eyes met Fiona's.

"No, you wont." Both Fiona and Sookie snapped out at him.

"I need to talk to her anyway." Eric insisted and with a little more insistence from Bill Sookie reluctantly agreed, but not before glaring at Eric as Bill nearly dragged her out the door.

"You've already told me about Chasity there is nothing else for us to talk about." Fiona said as she got up to put some distance between them, but Eric was in front of her before she could so much as think of taking a step away.

"This has nothing to about Chasity or Carrie." he said as he placed a hand under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes." I am not going to apologize for what would have happened had Sookie and Bill been half an hour later." he saw her blush spread down her neck." I have been denying myself you because I told myself I wouldn't be the one to teach you about sex." he started as she dropped her gaze to his chin" That was before I had a taste of you." he licked his lips as if he could still taste her on them. She brought her eyes back to his as she interrupted him

"Look what happened can not happen again." she trembled as he moved his hand down to her neck.

"It can and will." He told her as she stepped back away from him.

"I'm really tired and you have to get back to your job." she needed to get away from him and think clearly.

"I told Sookie and Bill I'd be here all night." he told her as he stepped toward her causing her to take a step back.

"N-no this can't happen again." she whispered trying to convince herself more than him.


	12. Work

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!** It really means a lot to me that you love my work. Now that everyone is well and things are getting back into a routine I'm back to writing. I meant to have this up earlier, but my computer wasn't working properly for me._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Twelve **

It had been a week since Fiona nearly surrender her body to Eric. He didn't press the issue anymore and true to his word stayed until he had to leave and Jason showed up. Today Fiona was finishing up her shift at Merlotte's when she nearly fell over a bucket in Sam's office. She swore as she missed it. She was not with it today at all. She sighed heavily. She would only admit to herself that had Sookie and Bill not showed up she would have given herself to Eric and smiled afterward. He made her body sing in ways that she didn't think was possible.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sookie questioned as she eyed Fiona cautiously

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind." she said softly and wondered if Sookie ever read her mind." Hey, Sook, have you ever read my mind without telling me?" she met Sookie's eyes.

"No, I tried once when we first met, but I could never understand the bits I got, it gave me a bad headache so I never tried again." She stated honestly

"Okay good just to let you know, I don't wanna hear my thoughts so trust me you don't either." she gave a soft chuckle as she suddenly thought about Eric.

"How are you really doing?" Sookie asked concerned as they made their way out back to get rid of the trash.

"I have my good days and my bad days, and then there's my Eric days." she smiles as she knows he's close and turns to see him." Hello Mr. Northman what can I do for you tonight?" the smile she gives him is sweet and sultry as their eyes meet.

"When do you get off from here?" He asks as his eyes flickered to Sookie then locked on Fiona's.

"In an hour." Fiona answered softly.

"I'll see you inside." Sookie said sensing they needed some private time.

"You scared her off." Fiona chuckled as she watched Sookie disappear inside then turned back to Eric.

"Me? Scare Sookie? No."Eric chuckled softly as he stepped closer to Fiona." I need you to come to Fangtasia with me. I'm having some company visiting and I need you to let me know what their true intentions are." Eric said stopping within inches of touching her.

"I see so does this mean I get to dress nicely or you want me to wear this?" She waved her hand at her work attire.

"Well, I prefer you to wear nothing at all, but I do not want anyone else to see you how I saw you." Eric let his eyes roam over her entire body slowly causing her to blush.

"Yeah, umm, I'll see you after my shift here." she cleared her throat as she went to turn to go inside, but Eric grabbed her arm pulling her back in front of him.

"When is the last time you had any contact with Marcus?" he narrowed his eyes at her as he sniffed the air around them.

"I told you I haven't seen him since we broke up." Then she heard his voice in her head. Her heart nearly stopped as her eyes widened. She felt a cold chill go down her spin." Eric?" her voice sounded rough as fear clogged her throat.

"Get inside and tell the shifter not to let anyone in or out until I come in." Eric hissed as he nearly shoved her inside, but she turned to him.

"Eric you can't face him alone." she could feel the rise of panic at the thought of Eric getting hurt because of her.

"Get inside now." Eric ordered this time shoving her a little harder than he intended to and slamming the door hard.

"Sam!" Fiona yelled as she ran to his office were he met her at the door.

"What is it? Are you okay you're shaking like a leaf." He grabbed her shoulders looking right into her eyes.

"Marcus is here and Eric said do not let anyone in or out until he comes in here and gives the okay." she was near tears." He can't face Marcus alone. He's hurt too many people I care about I can't let him do that." Sam took her in his arms and tried to sooth her.

"I have to finish my shift and then I'm going out there it's me he wants no one else." Fiona stated firmly.

Fiona silently went about her shift. She smiled and was polite to customers. She smiled a few times at Sookie and Sam. She was using most of her abilities to try and feel what was going on outside. She got a mixture of feelings, but nothing she could pin point. She was worried about Eric even though logically she didn't have to, but she did. Then a gush of wind brushed passed her. She knew with life it was Eric before she even saw his face.

"He disappeared into the woods, but it was definitely him." Eric told her as she ran into his arm flinging herself into with a force that nearly knocked him off balance. He chuckled at bit as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We should call the cops." Sookie suggested.

"Already did, Jason's on his way to take a statement." Sam said

"We have to go back to Fangtasia." Eric said as a matter of factly. He also wanted to get Fiona out of here before Marcus came back.

"I'll tell Jason to come there if he needs to." Sookie said sensing that Fiona needed to get out of here.

"Okay thanks." Fiona stated as her and Eric walked outside.

"You're not going home tonight." Eric said as he walked her to her car checking to make sure it was safe.

"Where would I go?" She asked as he took her cars from her." What are you doing?"

"I'm driving get in." he said as she gaped at him for a moment. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. She smiled and shook her head as she walked around to get in.


	13. A First Time For Everything

_**A/N: **Thank you for your review it VERY much appreciated. Now that I'm back into writing I'm getting all sorts of ideas where I want this to go._

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So, do I look okay enough?" Fiona asked as she stepped down the stairs into the living room where Eric had been waiting for her to change out of her work uniform. She wore a knee length black sheath dress that sparkled silver at the bodice. She wore a pair of strapy, black stellitos and her hair was curly at the ends.

"No, okay is not the word I would use." Eric said as closed the distance between them." You look stunning." he kissed her neck and smiled at her sharp gasp.

"You have people waiting for you." she hated that her voice came out as a whisper as Eric continued to kiss her neck. His hands rested on her hips.

"You're right we should go." he said as he placed a hot wet kiss on her neck once more then kissed her lips before leading her out the door.

The whole ride to Shreveport Fiona's mind was racing around. Eric was acting very touchy feely lately. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or not. She gave him a side wards glance then turned fully to look at him. She took in his outward appearance and had to admit he was a very sexy man. He was smart, savvy, charming when it suited him, and deadly. He glanced over at her and smirked as he touched her knee. She wanted to hear his thoughts about her, but at the same time she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"What's going through your mind?" He asked her as he squeezed her knee.

"A lot of nothing." she said as she turned her attention back to the road.

"Reading my mind again?" he smirked at her as she sighed.

"No, I actually was not this time." she answered honestly as they pulled up to a house.

"What a shame because I'm thinking a lot of things about you right now." he pulled the car to a stop and leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips." Come on lets go in."

"Where are we?" She asked curiously as he opened her door for her.

"My house." he stated

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes at him." I thought we were going to Fangtasia?" he lead her up to the door.

"I thought you needed a break and the meeting I had got canceled." she sighed as she followed him inside. She was surprised at how nicely decorated it was. Then again considering it was Eric's home it didn't really surprise her.

"Then why not just take me home?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him move around the kitchen.

"I told you, you weren't going home tonight." he stated as she leaned across the island to meet her eyes.

"I hate being told what to do worse I hate being forced to do things I don't want to do."She told him pointedly

"You need to be safe and the only way I can guarantee that is by you staying here." He told her.

"What do you want from me, Eric?" she met his eyes seriously as she felt her heart rate speed up a bit.

"Is it not obvious?" he said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I know you want me to pay my family's debt by using my abilities to help you, but aside from that Eric." she fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and nearly held her breath. _ Do I really want to know? Am I ready for this? _

"I do not have long term relationships with humans." he said as he moved around to stand in front of her. She turned so that her back was against the island and she was facing him." Then again I've never met a human who intrigues me as much as you do." he placed a hand on either side of her trapping her between his body and the island. He smirked as he heard her pulse quicken." I've only had a taste of you which will never be enough." he leaned closer to her as she swallowed.

"Eric," she started, but he cut her off by kissing her roughly.

"We've talked enough." he said as he kissed his favorite spot over her pulse." Talking gets us no where." he ran his tongue over the spot he just kissed." Tell me to back off and I will, but you have to do so now because beyond this point will be too late." he looked into her eyes.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat. He was giving her the choice she wasn't sure she wanted to make. To allow him to keep going would mean her life would be forever changed. If she stopped him she would always wonder what if. She nodded her yes as she leaned into his body and kissed him. Her choice made. His arms went around her body as he picked her putting her the island. He pushed her dress up over her thighs as he deepened the kiss.

Her senses were acutely aware of everything he was doing. The feel of his cool hands against her overly warm skin. The feel of his lips as they traveled to her neck. The feel of him sucking her pulsing skin then moving down to the base of her throat. She arched her body into him as he slid the zipper of her dressed down. He lifted her down to her feet and the dress slid down to pool at her feet. Eric stepped back a little and took her in. She stood before him in only a black lacy bra and matching panties with her black heels.

"You are beautiful." He took her in his arm again and used his vampire speed to get to his bed room.

He laid her down in the center of his bed and took her shoes off. She could hear the soft thud of them hitting the floor. He slowly slid his hands from her ankles to the top of her underwear. She in haled sharply as he slid her panties down her legs. She had never been this exposed to anyone before. She wondered if she should feel embarrassed? He slid his hands back up her legs this time spreading her thighs apart. She felt heat spread from her face all through her body as he said nothing.

"This is my new favorite view." He muttered as he ran his index finger through her folds. "Mmm so wet already." he grinned at her as she blushed brightly." You smell delicious." the way he purred sent a shiver through her like non other.

He leaned down and sniffed her then ran his tongue along the same path his finger took. She gasped and arched into his mouth as he licked and sucked until she was panting hard. Her hands tangled into his hair pulling and pushing at the same time. She felt this coil tightening inside her and she didn't know if she wanted to embrace it or run away from it. Embracing it won out as she felt the coil inside her snap and this euphoric feeling washed through her entire being. She closed her eyes and felt Eric move over her. He reached behind her and took her bra off. She felt his mouth on her breast and she opened her eyes and saw the top of Eric's head as the sensations washed over her once again.

She felt a sharp pain in her nipple and realized he had bitten her. She gasped sharply then moaned as she grabbed handfuls of his hair pushing him fully against her. She felt his knee pushing her thighs further apart. She wasn't even aware that he had taken his clothes off until this moment when she felt skin against skin. She felt his hand slid down her body once more. He slid a finger inside her wetness causing more wetness to come forth. She moaned loudly as he licked her nipple then brought his mouth to her neck. She felt him moving his finger inside her and arched up into his hand.

"Eric." she moaned desperately needing something more that she just didn't understand.

"Every time you move tomorrow you will remember tonight and know no other," he paused as he pulled his hand away from her and pinned both her hands beside her head." Will ever make you feel the way I do right now." She felt him pushing inside her tight, wet, heat." You belong to me. Only me." he could the barrier of her virginity as he pushed through she cried out sharply and her nails dug into his fingers. He allowed her to adjust to him before he moved again.

After the initial shock of pain Fiona's body instinctively moved with Eric's as she drove for that unknown place. He kissed her roughly as she moaned and begged him for what she wasn't quiet sure. She felt like she was flying as her body began to tighten like it did before. This time when she felt the coil beginning to snap she knew she wanted to embrace it and not run away from it. She grasped Eric's hands as she felt the coil inside her not just snap, but more like explode. Everything felt intense and over sensitive. She moaned into Eric's mouth and pushed her hips harder against his. She was going to have bruises she knew, but right now she didn't care.


	14. Too Big Of A Place

_**A/N:** **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! **I have to admit I was a bit rusty because it's been awhile since I wrote a love scene involving a virgin...lol. This one is a lot longer than most, but I'm getting to the good stuff so, my chapters will be more longer._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or one in TB/SVM. I only own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Four Teen**

The next morning when Fiona woke up she was alone. For a moment she was disappointed, but then she remembered why she was alone. The sun was up and brightly shone through the curtains. She sat only to wince slightly at the twinge she felt between her legs. _ Every time you move tomorrow I want you to remember tonight. _She smiled as she touched her lips and ran her hand from her lips to her neck where her pule point was. She couldn't help, but giggle like a school girl as she carefully got out of bed. She looked around and realized she had nothing to wear in here.

"Damn it, Eric." she swore softly as she looked around for her underwear and found none.

Then she saw a beautiful red silky bar and panty set. Tiny ribbons rested right above the cups at the end of the strap and on either side of the panties. There was tiny black lace woven into the cups of the bra and the front of the panties. She ran her finger lightly over the material and instantly felt heat go through her. Then she noticed the note in the chair with them. _I look forward to seeing you in these. Help yourself to anything, my day man is out getting you some more clothes. I'll see you as soon as the sun sets._

She smiled as she picked up the smooth fabric. She walked toward the bathroom and stopped in the door as she starred at the massive space. The floor was this sparkling white tile. The walls were a deep dark red. In the center of the entirely too large room was a huge garden tub the was nearly as white as the floor tile. She turned to her right and saw an equally large shower. She slid open the door and saw it had three shower heads in one on either side and the one right in the center. It reminded her of the one she and Carrie had in their hotel room when they went to panama for spring break their first year of college. A deep sadness hit her as she thought about how close they use to be.

If they had never met then Carrie's life wouldn't have been tragically changed. There would've been no chance of Chasity trying to glamour her into trading place that night at Fangtasis. Marcus would've never kidnapped her, and caused her more pain then anyone deserved. She closed her eyes against the burning tears that threatened to fall. She made one choice to allow Marcus into her life and not only did her ruin her own life, but Carrie's too. If she only knew then what she knew now she would've never said hi to him. Her heart hurt deeply for the lose of Carrie's friendship and for all the pain she had caused Carrie. No wonder Carrie hated her so much.

She decided to take a quick sower to get clean and after her shower she filled up the tub to soak some of the soreness out of her body. She wondered why Eric had some many different girly scents. Then she quickly pushed the thought away. Of course he had brought other women here before her. They were his past and she was his right now. Then she thought about what she wanted from this. Could she just have sex with him and walk away? Did she want something more?

He did tell her he didn't do long term relationships with humans. Her mind was a mess of confusion and her heart ached for more than one reason as she dried off and realized her dress was down stairs. _ On the kitchen floor._ She smiled wickedly as she opened up one of his drawers and grabbed a black tee shirt that had some kind of dragon on it. It reached mid thigh, but better than walking around in her underwear. She went down stairs only to trip over her own shoes and hit her knee on hard floor. She swore violently as she hugged her injured knee to her chest. After a minute she picked up her shoes and placed them neatly by the door.

She looked around the island and on the floor, but did not see her dress. What the hell did he do to her dress? Then she remembered he did mention in the note that his day man went to get her clothes. She shrugged as she moved around the kitchen and fixed her self some food. She walked into the sitting room and saw a stereo. She smiled as she turned it on loud enough to hear it in the kitchen. She cleaned up after herself and then decided to find the washer and dryer so she could clean the bed clothes. After locating the washer and dryer she went up stairs and proceeded to strip the bed clear of the bed clothes.

After they were nice and clean she remade the bed. She made a mental note to herself that from now on if Eric wanted her he'd come to her house. This house was entirely too big for her. She had made her way back into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something to drink. She found a bottle of water and took it. She found a pen and note pad in Eric's office. She sat at the desk and began to draw a building. It wasn't nothing in particular just a doodle.

She grabbed her phone which had _five _missed phone calls and two texts from Jason as she made her way back up the stairs to take a nap. She had a few hours before Eric would wake up. Then she laughed at herself. Since when did she become this girl who waited on a man to have fun? _Since said man had brought her here without asking her. _She checked her voice mail and smiled at the concern in Jason's voice. She had forgotten he was going to go to fangtasia to talk to Eric about Marcus and check on her. She sent him a text letting him know she was okay and no sooner had she sent it her phone rang.

"Hey I just sent you a text."she smiled as she listened to him. It warmed her heart to know that at least one person cared what happened to her. She truly lucked out when she got Jason.

'_Where the hell are you? I tried getting a hold of you all night.' Jason was relived to hear her voice, but at the same time he had been up half the night worried sick about her.' Why didn't you answer your phone?'_

"I'm fine I promise." she said softly as she considered telling him where she was. He didn't have to know _What or who she did. _"After the whole Marcus thing Eric didn't want me going home so he brought me to his home." she waited for Jason to give her a lecture or demand that he come get her.

_'I'm glad you're okay.' After a moments pause Jason answered with a sigh.' Don't mistake me being relived that you're okay for my acceptance of whatever the hell you got with Eric Northman.' He sighed again.' I'm at work if I hadn't gotten a hold of you this time I was going to come looking for you. I love you and I'll call you later.' He said a soft bye and hung up. _

She put her phone on the table beside the bed as she laid back onto the soft pillows. She loved Jason with every part of her heart. He was the only guy she trusted completely because he was the only one who hadn't betrayed her trust. He was the first guy to ever see her in her underwear and the only one. _ Well until Eric. _ She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when she felt a cool touch on her bare thigh. Acting out of instinct she flung her leg out only to have something grab her ankle causing her eyes to fly open in a panic.

"Eric you scared the hell out of me." she gasped as her hand fly over her heart.

"You almost took my head off with this leg of yours." he said as he placed a kiss above her ankle." I can think of better uses for this leg." she felt the now familiar heat flow through her as he kissed a path from her ankle to knee.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm gonna say no." _ Where the hell did that come from?_ It surprised Eric to as his eyes snapped to hers. She felt his surprise. Shock. Then determination.

"If that is what you want." Eric said as he slid his hand up between her legs and pressed his palm against her. Her pulse quickened and she in haled sharply." By the way if you touch this right here you can hear the music through the house." he said moving his hand away from her to push a button on the wall beside the bed causing the music she'd forgotten about downstairs to fill the room. He smirked when she growled at him." The meeting I had last night has been moved for tonight. Pam is going to come over with an outfit she says will look good on you, but not make me wanna kill anyone who looks your way." he pressed as kiss against her cheek.

"You know she wouldn't have to bring me clothes if you take me to _my home. _Where _my things_ are." she told him as she moved over to give him more room next to her.

"Do you not like my home?" he asked as he looked at her.

"It's very lovely, but it's WAY too big for me." she answered as she sat up pulling her knees against his side.

"Alright after we're done at Fangtasia I'll take you back to your place." he sat up and put a hand behind her neck. His other hand he runs up her thighs." Are you still gonna say no to me?" he leaned forward placing a kiss against her lips.

"You can't be in control." she answered him as he sat back and raised a brow at her.

"Oh?" he asked as he pulled her legs out so that they were around his waist.

"It's my turn." she said as she scooted away from him." See I think it's only healthy to share the control." her voice was husky as want swelled in her chest.

"I don't share control." he told her as quickly closed the distance between them and grasped her thighs once more pinning her beneath his body.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to learn to share." she said as she attempted to flip them, but Eric wouldn't let her.

"Not tonight." he said with a smirk." My shirt looks good on you, but I prefer you without it." he reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it off her." They look better on you then I thought." He let his eyes caress her body." As much as I enjoy how they look on you," He gripped the delicate panties and gave a yank, she felt the material dig into her skin briefly as she heard a ripping sound." I like this view better."

"Eric those were nice." she gasped as he tossed the ripped material over his shoulder.

"I'll get you more." he said as he ripped the bra too." I'll get you one set in every color." he looked down at her and smiled at her" Maybe four or five."He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

He moved his hand to the warm, wetness between her thighs. He rubbed her clit causing her to moan as she arched into his hand. She winced as he slid a finger inside her still tender heat. He carefully withdrew it as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I was a bit rough with you last night." he chuckled softly

"Yes, yes you were and you should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Northman." she feigned innocence as she playfully smack his arm.

" I am very ashamed of myself." he smiled at her."In order for us to continue this you'll need to drink some of my blood." she made a face.

"No, no I don't think so." she didn't mix well with blood.

"It will heal you." He said to her

"Look I saw when Jason was addicted to Vampire blood and I don't want to ever be like that." She told him honestly as he placed a kiss at the side of her lips.

"I wouldn't let you." he told her

"What if I throw it up?" she asked as his hand rubbed against her and she moaned.

"You won't." he told her as he pulled her up to a sitting position." Bite my neck." he told her as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have human teeth I don't think I'll be able to break the skin." she told him

"Just bite down real hard." he told her and she did.

At first the metallic taste was not for her, but when Eric moved his hand to her warm, wetness again she wasn't thinking of the taste. She pulled away from his neck and her entire body felt alive. Her senses were on overdrive. Her skin felt like it was a live wire. Every touch was intensified. Every kiss felt more passionate. This time when Eric slid his finger into her it didn't hurt she was arching into. He removed his finger and placed his knee between her thighs pushing them further apart as he pushed into her.

"Feel better?" Eric asked as they lay in the aftermath.

"It's like I feel everything." she told him as she smiled brightly at him.

"Pam's here and she hates to be kept waiting." He told her as he got up.

"I need another shower." she said as she kissed him.

"You go get in the shower Pam will have your clothes laying on the bed for you."

"I hope she brought underwear." Fiona said as she bent down to the ruined panties and shook her head.

"Hmmm I don't think you should wear any." he smirked wickedly at her as he dressed and paused in the door way.

"You would say that." she chuckled as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.


	15. Just Deserts

_**A/N: **I had planned to have this up last night, but I forgot. I went shopping and came home and went straight to sleep...lol_

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

The outfit Pam had for Fiona was really tasteful. A pair of black dressy pants that flared at the ankles. A red sequined halter top. The under wear was lacy black thongs and a strapless black lacy bra. Fiona had rolled her eyes and thought classic Pam. She left her naturally wavy hair down. Her make up was simple, but highlighted her features. She was in Eric's office listening to his two companions thoughts.

They were talking about joining forces to expand more vampire bars in Louisiana. She was half listening to what was coming out of their mouths and more listening to their thoughts. Nothing really jumped out at her although the one she thought was name Vince thought her butt was nice for a small girl. At this she snort out a laugh causing all three vampires to look in her directions. Good thing she was pretending to read a book during this. She smiled apolitically at them as her eyes met Eric's and she shook her head slightly indicating that she hadn't heard anything worth while. Suddenly it wasn't just the vampire's thoughts in the room she was hearing, but an all too familiar brain wave that made her blood run cold as ice. Her eyes flashed to Eric's as panic began to rise in her chest.

"Fiona!" Marcus's voice called out as she tried to speak, but fear stole her voice." She belongs to me you blood sucking monster!" Fiona felt like she couldn't breath." I've went through a lot of trouble to get to her and I won't give her up!" The other two vampires looked over at Fiona now who was still sitting on the couch her face pale and her heart pounding inside her chest.

"You're okay he can't touch." Eric told her as he got to his feet."Gentle men if you will excuse me it would seem that I have a problem to take care of." the other two got to their feet too.

"Oh, trust us Northman helping you handle this scum would be a pleasure of ours." Vince said as he looked at the other guy who nodded.

"Do not leave this room." Eric told her in a low deadly voice which made her snap out of her stunned state.

"Eric be careful please." She said softly.

Him and the other two vampires went into the hall where Marcus was. She heard a gurgling noise. Then a thud like noise. Then the sound of something being dragged down the hall. She couldn't hear Marcus's thoughts anymore, but she could hear Eric's and the other two's loud and clear. At least Eric was okay. She started to breath a little better. She couldn't help the immense feeling of pity she felt for Marcus.

Eric didn't want to kill him just yet. He wanted to bring him to the brink of death only to bring him back. He wanted to cause him such pain that he'd beg for death. She saw what he planned. It scared her to even see it. She went to the door of Eric's office in time to see them drag Marcus through a door which she assumed was the infamous Fangtasia basement. She called out to Eric who turned and narrowed his eyes at her. He said something to the other two who continued to drag Marcus down into the basement.

"I told you to stay in there." his tone was deadly as he closed the distance between them.

"Look I saw what you want to do and I'm..."She started, but he interrupted her angrily.

"Don't you dare tell me to spare his pathetic life." He growled between clenched teeth." After all he has done to you and your friend." She reached out a shaky hand to touch his arm.

"I wasn't." she told him as she tried to block out his anger right now." I was going to say if you're going to kill then do it do drag it out. That's what he did you are nothing like him." she put her hand on his shoulder as she met his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve your pity." he said to her as he turned and walkaway disappearing behind the door.

"He's right you know." at the sound of another person voice she whirled around toward the entrance doors to the main club area and saw a face she thought she would never see again.

"Chasity!" She couldn't believe her eyes as she flung herself into her arms. She was so thankful she was alive." Oh my god how did you...Where...god you're okay that's all that matters right now." she buried her face in Chasity's cool neck as she fought to block out Marcus's thoughts and the mix of Eric's and the vampire's.

"So, I see you and Eric have gotten closer." she pulled back from Chasity and saw the smirk on her face.

"It's a long story and right now I don't want to talk about it, but I do wanna talk about you and what happened to you." they walked into the main club area and up to the bar.

"Well, after the whole thing with Carrie I thought we all could use some time away from each other to breath." she paused as she ordered a true blood and Fiona got a vodka and cranberry." I didn't think you wanted to talk to me so I didn't call are anything. I wanted to. I thought about it and even dialed your number a few times, but hung up before it rang." she looked over at Fiona and could smell Eric on her.

"I was so scared I had Eric look for you." she told her as she took a huge drink." He followed a few leads one lead him to New Orleans, well a hotel in there and he found blood, but not you." she finally managed to control her abilities enough to block out everyone's thoughts and feelings, but her own for now." Then when Carrie was attacked by Marcus...Eric hasn't really left my side for longer than a few hours during the day." she felt her cheeks blush hotly.

"I have to ask, because I'm curious," Chasity grinned wickedly at her friend" I know you're not a virgin anymore." she chuckled as the blush deepened." So, was it Eric?"

"Uh, well,"she stumbled over her words as she took another long drink." Yes, it was, but can we not talk about it right now." she couldn't believe how embarrassed she was to even talk with Chasity about sex for some reason it felt too personal.

"You know I've got tons of questions and tomorrow night we're talking all about the hows, whens, and whys, well I know why, but you get the point." Chasity smiled at her friend.

"Fine, and we're gonna need a bottle of vodka." she laughed it was great to have Chasity back, but still her mind kept wanting to go back to what Eric was doing in the basement.

"I saw Marcus come in here and knew Eric would kill him." Chasity said to her." You have this big heart and because you can feel everyone's emotions you feel way too much. Eric was right about Marcus not deserving your pity. After what he did to you and still wanted to do. He deserves anything Eric is doing to him right now." Fiona was taken back a little by the amount of anger Chasity held toward Marcus and wondered if he had done anything to her.

"Chas, I have to ask did he hurt you?" Fiona felt dread hit her hard.

"What humans call pain and what vampires call pain is completely different, but he definitely raised some red flags even with me." she confessed softly" Before you say anything I tried to tell you about him, but at the time you were so blinded by what you thought was love that you wouldn't listen." She met her eyes and Fiona could feel she was being honest.


	16. Overwhelming Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTIANS TORTURE WHICH MAYBE BE TOO MUCH FOR SOME SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TOO YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND STILL NOT BE LOST.**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Eric had been in the basement for over an hour. He chained Marcus up by his wrist to the ceiling so that he was hanging in the middle of the room. Marcus was bloodied and barely conscious. Antonio, Vince's partner had given Marcus some blood, but only enough so that he wouldn't pass completely out. It turned out that Marcus had been a very busy were. Four years ago Antonio was married to a human in the eyes of the vampire community by exchanging blood at least three times and Marcus had grown obsessed with her. He stalked her and terrorized her. Then he raped and murdered her.

Right now Antonio was making a mess of Marcus by breaking both knees and arms. As for Vince Eric found out that Marcus had also raped and murdered a human Vince had taken as his. The three of them had more in common than just business. Eric could feel Fiona's excitement mixed with anxiety. He wondered briefly what had her so happy then he smelled Chasity. The wayward vampire had finally come back. He would make sure to hurry this process along. He wanted to be done with this, but the sound of Marcus's pain was slightly rewarding to him.

"Sorry, our meeting go cut short, but this piece of filth has been a plague in my area for too long." Eric said as he hit Marcus's left shoulder quick and hard being rewarded with the loud popping sound of it being popped out of place. Marcus tried to hold the cry of pain in, but it still came out." Not to mention he dared to touch my human." Eric's eyes met Marcus's.

"Not a problem" Vince said as he ran his tongue over his lips." We do not mind helping with this trash." he bared his fangs at Marcus who just spit out blood as Eric punched him hard enough in the stomach that he coughed up blood.

"Speaking of your human what is her name?" Antonio questioned as Eric continued to break various limbs on Marcus.

"Fiona." Eric said as he wiped the blood from his hand onto Marcus's torn shirt.

"She's very beautiful and you are one lucky vampire." Vince stated as Eric turned and grinned a toothy grin at him.

"I'm going to leave him to your delicate handling just don't kill him just yet." Eric told them as he walked up the stairs.

He looked down at his own clothing which had splatters of blood on them. He went to his office and changed. Normally he wouldn't care, but he knew Fiona well enough now to know she issues with blood. He briefly wondered if he should tell her about the effects of drinking his blood? He also had to consider if he wanted to create a blood bond with her. He wanted to protect her, but now that he had the problem under control she didn't need to be protected anymore. He meant what he said to her about her belonging to him to be how far did he really want to take things with her? He shook his head to clear the thoughts away for tonight.

"There you are." Eric said as he saw Fiona standing next to Chasity. He came up behind her placing a kiss on her neck.

"You were gone for a long time." she said as she closed her mind to his not wanting to know what happened." Chasity is back apparently she thought we all needed a break from her and then she met a tall, dark, fairy that she fell in heavy lust with." Chasity smiled brightly at Eric.

"Fairies are irresistible to us." Pam said as she nearly startled Fiona when she appeared on the other side of Chasity. The lust that rolled off from Pam in heavy waves was nearly overwhelming.

"Yes, they are, but now I'm back here and I find others are more irresistible to me than he was." Chasity's eyes roamed over Pam like a caress. This time Fiona was nearly choked by the intense lust between the two vampires.

"I need some air." Fiona said as she took a step toward the door only to lose her balance. She really felt like she couldn't breath.

"Are you okay?" Chasity asked full of concern as she steadied Fiona by grabbing her elbow.

"Yeah, I think I had too much to drink." she said as she felt Eric's arm go around her waist.

"Really? You've barely touched your first drink." Chasity said to her meeting her eyes.

"I'll be okay I just need to get some air." Eric lead her out the back entrance.

The cool air hit her face, but did nothing to quell the rising lust inside her. This was the embarrassing part of being an empath. She stepped away from Eric to put some space between them. She'd never felt emotions this intense before. She couldn't even stand to be touched right now. Everything just felt so exposed. The fact that she was wearing a thong was not helping her current situation. She closed her eyes as she reached Eric's car attempting to put as much distance as she could until she could regain control of her self.

"You're not alright tell me what's wrong." Eric demanded quietly as he stood in front of her.

"I just got a little overwhelmed by the feelings between Pam and Chasity." she opened her eyes briefly as she felt the coolness of the metal of the car against her exposed skin." I've never been so overwhelmed like this before."she closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down." I have no idea what's wrong." she put a hand to her forehead, but couldn't stand the simple touch.

"You've never had vampire blood before either have you?" Eric asked as he gently ran a hand over her bare shoulders.

"No, never." she answered as she felt herself lean into his touch." I told you after Jason's addiction I never wanted to touch it." She was breathing deeply trying to calm herself down.

"You're fine." he said softly to her as she opened her eyes." It's the effects of my blood combined with you abilities. Just take a few deep breaths." he could feel how intense this was for her. If they were some place else he would take full advantage of her predicament. _Hmmm still might._ He thought as he leaned forward and her eyes flew opened.

"No, no, no" she told him as she placed a hand on his chest." I can't handle you and this now." her voice was shaky letting him know she wasn't teasing so he backed off a little.

"I could help you." he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You'll only make it worse." she told him softly as she felt his hand on her hip.

"You can't go back in there smelling like you do right now." he said low in her ear.

"I can't make this stop." she whimpered in defeat.

"I'm taking you home." He said to her as he opened the door letting her sit down.

"To your home." she said as he got into the driver-side.

"I thought you didn't like my place." He said to her as they pulled out of Fangtasia.

"Right now it's a lot closer than mine." she said then remembered Chasity." Oh my god wait!" Eric looked over at her for a moment." Chasity will wonder where I went."

"Don't worry, Pam will tell her you're with me." he said as he took out his phone and called Pam.


	17. Feeling Lonely and Surprise Phone Call

_**A/N: **Hello! Hello! Thank you for all the favorites, and reviews! It's like the most expensive drug out there to writer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

_**Chapter Seven Teen**_

It had been nearly a week since Eric got his hands on Marcus. Once they had gotten back to Eric's home that night Fiona seemed to be back to normal. The next morning she had his day man bring her home and she hadn't seen Eric since. Her shifts at work had been picked up so she was working a lot more. She had also gotten an offer to design a club in downtown New Orleans located n The French Quarter. It was for a coven of witches who just wanted to have a normal as possible life. She had to keep herself busy because if not then she'd remember the dreams that have been plaguing her everytime she closed her eyes. She couldn't for the life of her remember ever having such detailed dreams before.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Chasity came up to the booth Fiona had been sitting in. Today was a rare day off for her and still she chose to hang out here and do her work.

"For you I always do." She smiled brightly at her as she sat down across from her.

"For one you look like total crap." Chasity teased her as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Thank you very much for that knowledge." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Secondly I was sent here to see if you were working tonight?" She said and judging from the roll of emotions Fiona felt from her she knew who that _someone_ was that sent her here.

"Well, I am working on designing this club in The French Quarter. Why? Who sent you?" she turned her attention back to her drawing.

"Oooh a French Quarter club sounds like it's gonna be fun." she said excitedly as she deliberately dodged her question

"It's owned by witches just so you know." she said in a low voice.

"I don't have a problem with witches they seem to have a problem with me though." Chasity grinned as she licked her teeth.

"You're bad." Fiona said to her as she shook her head and chuckled lowly.

"He misses you." She said as she watched Fiona's reaction

"Well, he chose to stay away from me." she replied as her eyes met Chasity's.

"Come on it's Eric we're talking about here." Chasity said to her." You are the only human that I have seen get that close to him and he not kill you. He doesn't know what to do with you outside of the bedroom." Fiona closed her eyes to block out images of her and Eric.

"So, he sent you here to tell me this and to tell me to what be ready whenever he deems me worthy enough to spread my legs for him again?" she couldn't help feeling anger that he didn't come up his self." Tell him you delivered your message, but I'm too busy." she started gathering her things.

"Come on Fi don't be angry at him." Chasity said as they walked out toward her car.

"I'm not I'm just really tired and need to rest." she said as she put her stuff in the backseat and turned to face Chasity only to come face to face with Eric himself she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I tried to tell you." Chasity grinned as she left the two alone.

"I take it you're a little upset." Eric said to her as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"First I don't see you for a whole week and then you send someone else here to check to see if I'm available for you and you seem surprised that I'm a little upset." she snapped at him as she folded her hands over her chest and met his eyes with her own.

"I've been a little busy this past week." he told her as he stepped closer to her." I only asked Chasity to see if you were working because your boss doesn't like me very much." he felt her anger dissipate.

"I take you've handled Marcus already?" she asked without thinking then put her hand over his lips before he could say a word." I don't want to know." she sighed as she felt his lips move against her hand." Stop that." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," he said as she went to move her hand only to have him snatch it back to his lips." I have missed you." he placed a kiss in the palm of her hand and down to her wrist sending tiny sparks down her arm.

"Well, you shouldn't have stayed away." she said to him surprised she sounded so strong." That was your choice not mine." she swallowed against the nervous bubble when he nipped her wrist softly.

"I think you've missed me as well." he said as he heard her heart rate pick up and could smell her arousal.

"Not at all." she lied then sucked in a sharp breath when he jerked her against his body and placed his lips on her wildly beating pulse point.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree with your words." he said against her ear causing her to shiver. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and at the moment he didn't care.

"That's because it doesn't know any better." she said softly as he kissed just under her ear causing her to moan as she placed her hand on his shoulders in a weak attempted to hold him off.

"It knows better than you think." he told her as he pressed his body against hers and smirked as her breathing hitched a little higher.

"I need to go home and put this project together."she knew it was a weak protest, but she didn't want to just give in to him easily.

"I'll meet you there." he said as he kissed her lips harshly then left her standing by her car.

She sighed heavily as she got into her car. The drive back home was a whirl wind of emotions from Fiona. She didn't want to just give in to Eric, but at the same time she knew she couldn't say no to him. Her body was just use to his touch and good lord he knew exactly where to touch her to make her forget why she was saying no to begin with. She had to admit if only to her self that she was a little upset that he hadn't come around all week. She felt like he didn't really need her. She frowned at her own silliness. The ringing of her phone startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered as she pulled into her drive way.

_'Fiona, it's Carrie I need you.' Her voice sounded so small like a scared child._

"Carrie? Where are you?" her heart slammed in her chest. Carrie hadn't attempted to reach her in months and now she was reaching out to her.


	18. A Friend In Need

_**A/B: **Thanks for the reviews! I attempted to put this up last night, but for some reason it didn't work. Then my computer froze up and I last what I had written so once more I had to rewrite it. Hope you all enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in SVM/TB. I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Eight Teen**

Eric could hear the pounding of Fiona's heart before she had gotten fully into her drive way. At first he was alarmed then he could hear the voice of her friend _Carrie_ on the other line. It couldn't be good that she was calling now after all that was said between the two the last time. She pulled up to her normal spot in front of the house, but stayed in the car. He walked around to her side and opened her door. She met his eyes and her features were serious.

"Okay, but where are you now?" he could still slightly feel her emotions which were all over the place.

_'I'm not sure. I changed for the first time last night and I don't remember what happened.' Her voice sounded like a frightened child's voice which pulled at Fiona's heart painfully.' I think I may have killed someone.' Fiona's heart was in her throat._

"It's going to be okay I'm here." Fiona's eyes met Eric's as he motioned for her to move over allowing him to get into her driver side." I'm coming to find you do have any idea where you were?" Eric's placed his hand on her knee comforting.

_'I was with Alcide, but I didn't want to change around him so I ran off a good distance.' She heard rustling noises like leaves. It occurred to her that Carrie may have been lost all day._

"Carrie have you been in the woods all day?" Eric was speeding and he had no clue where he was going, but at the moment Fiona didn't care.

_'I woke up around noon and have been walking since.' She sounded like she was tired. ' I think I might be near Sookie's house.' Eric nodded his head indicating he heard._

"I'm on my way to you." Fiona said as she heard more movement

_'I knew I shoulda just got naked in front of Alcide really he wouldn't have done anything.' Fiona silently smiled at the tiny joke she made.' I'm gonna find a lake somewhere so I can get this blood off me it's all over.' she heard the tears in her voice' God I woke up my naked and covered with blood. Fiona I'm scared.' Fiona closed her eyes as she tried to control her self._

"I know you are honey and I'm on my way I'll find you I promise we'll get this straightened out soon." She said as she looked over at Eric and glanced her way.

_'I know our last conversation wasn't the best, but I'm so glad you picked up when I called.' She sound like she was scared that Fiona would have denied her._

"I'm always going to be here for you." She replied honestly

_'I heard Eric got a hold of the son of a bitch and so did two other vampires._' She could almost taste the bitterness in her voice now.

"Yes, they did." Eric smiled as he looked straight ahead.

_' Tell him not to kill him until I see him.' Fiona looked at Eric once more as he nodded his head._

"Will do." She answered as they pulled up to Sookie's house." We're at Sookie's now I'm going start walking into the woods you should be able to smell me." She got out of the car and Eric was at her side. She rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't let her go in there alone.

_'Okay I can hear something hang on.' Fiona had just stepped into the woods when she saw Carrie running toward her._

"Thank god you found me!" Carrie threw her arms around Fiona relived that she had found her.

"I will always find you." Fiona said into her hair.

"I know you're probably thinking why couldn't I just smell the blood to find out who it is." Carrie pulled back slightly as Eric handed a blanket to Fiona who wrapped it around Carrie's body." I could only tell its human, but no one I've ever come across before." Eric listened intently as the three of them walked back to Fiona's car.

"Don't worry about that right now let's just get you cleaned up and we'll take care of the rest later." Fiona said as she glanced up at Eric silently thanking him for helping.

"Is it okay that I stay with you until morning then I'll leave." Carrie's fearful eyes met Fiona's.

"You can stay as long as you want or need to." Fiona said as they got into the car.


	19. Kissing and Injuries

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews/favorites/followers...This is just a little chapter to get things moving a long. I have plans for the next chapter that are pretty good. Once again thank you all for sticking by this story._

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Nine Teen**

It had been a month since Fiona and Eric found Carrie in the woods. Fiona had kept her word on not saying anything to anyone about what had happened. Carrie stayed one night with her, but was gone before she woke up the next morning. They hadn't really spoken since. Eric said he'd find out who it was that Carrie killed, but he had yet to tell her anything. Most nights Eric was in Fiona's bed, but tonight he was not. Fiona was alone for once. She was in a white tank top and purple pj bottoms and had settled in to watch a movie.

"Is that what you wear when I'm not around?" She had just walked into the living room when she saw Eric sitting on her couch like he owned it.

"Of course why would I bother wearing anything when you're around only to have you rip it off me." she said cheeky as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Have I not replaced everything I ripped?" he put his arm around her pulling her in closer as she turned her movie on.

"Yes, you have." she felt this bubble of nerves flutter in her stomach" Are you seriously going to sit through this movie with me or are you gonna leave me half way through it?" she turned slightly to see his face.

"Who said I was even going to watch this movie?" he questioned as he switched their positions to where she lay underneath him." I think we can make a better movie." he kissed her as she dropped the remote on the floor.

"I'm sure we can." she mutter as he kissed her neck and stopped at her shirt.

"Do, you like this shirt?" he looked at it thoughtfully.

"Wait a sec let me save you the trouble." she said as she moved from beneath him and removed her clothing feeling self conscious standing completely naked in front of him, but she barely had time to feel it before he had her pinned to the nearest wall.

He growled as his lips sought hers out. She returned his eager kiss. Her hands shoving off his jacket and reaching to pushing his shirt up over head. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Her hands slide over his bar chest as her lips followed. It still amazed her at how his skin was so smooth. She brought her lips back to his as he tangled his hands in her hair. She moaned loudly as he lifted up off her feet.

Then she was on her back on the couch with him on top of her. Finally it was just skin against skin and she couldn't get enough of it. Her senses were on over load and she felt like she was on fire. She arched into his touch like she was in heat. Truth be told she was. Every caress drew sounds from her that she didn't even know she could make. This was different from any other time they'd been together. This was so primal and full of need.

"Someone's coming up the steps." Eric growled into her ear.

"No," she said not understanding in her haze of passion.

"We could ignore them and they'll go away." Eric said to her as he kissed her shoulder then sat up suddenly.

"What is it?" her breath was short as she tried to calm herself down.

"Get up stairs and do not come down." Eric was already up and dressed before she had managed to get to her feet." Do not open your bed room door for anyone. "he kissed her lips roughly then vampire sped out of her house.

She did as she was told because she could feel his emotions flow through her. Something was about to happen that was not going to end well at all. Her heart hammered in her chest as she ran to her bed room and shut the door. She went to her closet thinking she could hide in there, but she had no idea what she was hiding from. So instead she grabbed the closest thing to a weapon she could find which was an old curtain rode. She was the one to run away from danger, but she wasn't the one to go running blindingly out into the heat of fire with no weapon. Armed with her curtain rode and a whole mess of fear she headed down stairs. She went to the front door before she could even think of opening it the window next to her shattered into a million pieces causing her to scream as she shielded herself from the flying shards of glass flying at her.

"Damn it all!" she hissed as a piece stuck into her leg. It hurt like a bitch, but she knew she couldn't think about the pain right now. She whirled around toward the broken only to see a wolf growling at her. She lashed out with her rode, but it just jerked it out of her hands with its mouth and lunged at her.


	20. Content

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm working up to the good stuff._

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

Eric heard the glass shattering, Fiona's scream and then smelt her blood. He quickly got rid of the wolf who was blocking his path to the house. When he finally got to the house he saw the broken glass all over the floor. Fiona's blood smeared the walls leading up stairs. The wolf was gone. He vamp sped up stairs only to find nothing. _ She must have came down stairs like he told her not to! Damn it why could she not she for once listen to him?_

"Get the hell off me you disgusting piece of filth!" He heard Fiona shout then heard something breaking and a yelp of pain that was not Fiona's. He moved to a spare bed room and saw Fiona kick a naked man in the crotch.

"You bitch you'll pay for that!" the man sneered at her." Marcus said you were a fighter." this prompted Eric into action, but not before Fiona smacked the guy with a curling iron drawing blood from his face." I like feisty women makes it more fun." he lunged at her once more.

"That's the only truth he has ever told!" she hit him again, but then Eric stepped in and broke his neck.

"Your leg is bleeding too much the glass must have hit a main artery." He said as she just looked at him.

"You killed him." she said softly as he took the curling iron from her hands and swept her up into his arms.

"That was the whole point." he said as she let her head fall on his shoulder as he placed her on the bed." You'll have to drink my blood because you won't make it to a hospital." he told as he ripped his wrist and pressed his bleeding wound up to her mouth.

She drank from him weakly. He held her head as he looked over at her leg which started to heal up. Relief flooded through him. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew she wouldn't be happy as a vampire. He would tell her about the blood bond some other time since one more time and they would be bonded for life according to vampire customs. Besides he wanted to strengthen the bond between them so that he knew when she was trouble. He'd deal with the side effects later. She nuzzled his neck and instantly he wanted her naked.

"Thank you for saving my life." she whispered softly as he lifted her once more." Where are we going?" she questioned when he vamp sped out of her house and to his car.

"My house." he stated as he placed her in the passenger side and got in the driver side." It may be too big for you, but at least it's safe." he pulled out of her drive way.

"Did you even think to get me some clothes?" she questioned as she watched his profile and smiled absently as she realized she was falling for him. As much as she tried to deny it she was.

"I'll have Pam buy you some she's got great taste." he gave a sidewards glance and couldn't help the smile.

"Yes, she sure does." She let out a small giggle as she thought about Pam and Chasity.

Eric looked over at her once again as he turned to go into his drive way. One thing he didn't have to ever question was her attraction to Pam. One Pam would never touch what was his. For two he knew Fiona better than that.

"Come on lets get you inside." He said as he opened her door.

"Hmmm, no I like it outside." she smiled up at him feeling light headed.

"Yes, but there are things I want to do to that I'd prefer to do in a soft bed." he hissed in her ear causing sparks to sizzle through her.

"Well, then by all means take me inside." she put her arms around his neck and pressed herself closely to him.

Once inside she had barely heard the door shut before Eric had her pinned against it. They both tore at each others clothing trying to get skin on skin contact. For Fiona it was reaffirming life for her. For Eric it was about claiming her. He did just that right up against the front door. Fiona dug her nails into his back as he held her hips on a bruising grip, but neither one cared. She bit into his neck as the waves of her orgasm took over her. Afterward he let her shaky legs fall down to the ground.

"Guess the bed was too far away." she chuckled softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah it was." he agreed as he lifted hr up in his arms." You need a shower and I wouldn't mind helping you wash." he used his vamp speed to get to the bathroom.

After their shower Eric held her while she slept. It would be a few hours before he had to rest, but she slept so soundly against him he didn't want to wake her up. Even if he wanted to hear her saying his name once more. She'd been through a lot tonight all because of her ex. He didn't say anything, but those weres were after Carrie. The human she'd killed the night of her first change was one of their friends. He had found this out last night, but with everything else he wasn't going to tell her just yet. He'd deal with her emotions later, but for now he was content to just rest by her side.


	21. Acceptance and Revelations

_**A/N: I am very thankful for the nice reviews! I know I have not updated in a little while, but I've been busy planning my wedding and whew! I will say this it's stressful, but the end result is so worth it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

In the weeks that followed her getting attacked Fiona was stuck in Eric's house. During the night he was at herside, back, front and where ever else he wanted to be. During the day she was left to her own devices with the shadow of his day man. She had to even put work on hold because Eric didn't want to take anymore chances. She felt a little suffocated, but she understood to a point. Tonight she decided that she was going to tell him she needed her space. She needed to breath without him checking to make sure it was safe. If not she knew she was going to snap and try to kill him.

"You look like you're a thousand miles away from here." she was in the bathroom straightening her hair when he appeared behind her.

"I've just been feeling a bit trapped." she met his eyes in the mirror as she finished and he leaned forward and placed a kissed on her bare shoulder.

"I thought you might be." he said against her flesh.

"I'm letting you know that if you do not let me get out of this place and breath fresh air without you hovering over me checking every crack I will kill you." he grasped her hips and turned her to face him" At least I would give it a hell of a try." he smirked at her to which she rolled her eyes.

"I will make a deal with you." She narrowed her eyes at him to which he placed a quick kiss on her lips." You'll like this trust me. I have to meet up with the queen and as much as I hate to leave you alone I don't want you anywhere near her more." she relaxed a little" So, if you can promise me that you will stay in one place until I get done you have my permission to breath without me around." he held her gaze for a minute

"Thank you so very much!" She smiled brightly as she threw herself into his arms pressing her body tightly against his." I promise I will stay in one place." she kissed his lips and went to step back, but he tightened his hold on her pulling her closer to him.

"Where will you be?" he asked as she creased her brows together

"I don't know." she let out a little snort." I can call Jason and see what he's doing." she just knew she could be free for a while.

"If I didn't know that there was only friendship between you two I would kill him." Eric told her as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I'm glad you know better." she thought about telling him how she felt, but it stuck in her throat.

"I don't like it, but for you I will put aside my misgivings." he told her as he kissed her roughly.

She kissed him back and felt the familiar pull that she always felt with him. He pulled back from her and lifted her up bridal style as he carried her to the bed. She pushed him away when he put his hands on her legs. She knew better than to let him undress her.

"I like this dress and the under things I'm wearing very much." she stated in husky voice.

"I do to." he said as she unzipped her dress to reveal a satin and lace corset style teddy.

"You can't rip these." she said as she pushed the dress off of her and then carefully removed the thigh highs she had attached to the graters." I'm running out of cute things." she slowly started to remove the teddy.

"I quiet enjoy you undressing yourself a lot more." he said as he watched her take her clothing off. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes right now." the way he said those words made her shiver.

"Funny I was about to say the same to you." she smiled at him as he moved over her." I can feel your feelings Eric. I know you're not the psycho killer you let everyone think you are." she touched his face as she opened her self up to accept his feelings and thoughts. She was flooded with desire, lust, fear, loneliness, love, protectiveness and then she heard his thoughts which at the moment were conflicted with taking her roughly or gently." I accept you for you. I don't want you to change who you are for me." her cheeks flared with heat as she spoke and for the life of her she could not stop the words from coming out of her mouth." I love you completely." there she said the word neither of them had said, but they both felt.

"Enough talking." he said as he grabbed her hips and jerked her to him.


	22. Deadly Confessions

_**A/N: I am excited that you all are enjoying this story. I'm glad you decided to take this journey with me and held on through the all the turns and twist in it. I hope you still hang on there's more coming.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Hey you!" Fiona embraced Jason enthusiastic as he opened his door. After some coaxing Eric finally relented and allowed her to come to Jason's house alone. Although she had this feeling that he made sure she got here safely.

"I have to admit I was surprised you called." Jason said into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. For a moment he inhaled her scent, but it was mixed with Eric's so he let her go.

"I'm sorry it's just with everything that happened with Marcus and then the attack a few weeks ago at my house." she closed her eyes as she realized she hadn't told Jason about the wolves.

"Attack? At your house?" Quickly Jason pulled her inside and shut the door as his eyes traveled over her body." You look like you weren't hurt." he looked in her eyes and touched her cheek gently." Tell me what happened." he dropped his hand as they sat on the couch and she informed him of what had happened, but assured him Eric had saved her life.

"The guy that Carrie killed the first time she changed was a friend of Marcus's pack and therefore they took it upon themselves to extract revenge on her by coming after me." she swallowed against the bile in her throat." I hate to say this out loud and you're the only one I would say it to, but I wish he was dead and someone else took over his pack that would teach them a lesson with hurting those weaker than themselves." she hated to say the word _weak_ because she never considered herself weak before.

"God, Fi I'm sorry, I should have been there for you." he rubbed her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"Hey, you had no idea how serious it was." she said to him as she took his hand in hers." Besides Carrie had it worse than me I was lucky that I got out when I did." she sighed as she shook her head." I didn't come here to talk about him I came here to hang out with my best guy friend and to just forget about the bad things for a while." she smiled at him as he patted her leg and stood up.

"I got beer, but none that girlie shit." he told her as she laughed

"Beer is fine." she told him as she went to his movie collection." Did I leave any movies over here?" she was looking through the titles when he came back and handed her the beer.

"Yeah, you left that one chick movie where the girl runs away from her wedding then falls in love or something I don't know, but that's here and then the one where the chick and the dud were best friends he was getting married, she was in love with him." she laughed at the fact that he actually knew what those movies were about.

"Awe you actually paid attention to them." she smiled brightly as she touched the side of his cheek.

"Yeah only because I watched them with you and there was no chance of us making out or having sex so I had to watch them." he said to her which caused her to chuckle once more.

"Well, we won't watch those tonight we'll watch a movie of your choice tonight." she told him waving at the dvds and going to sit back down.

"Well, how about we watch Blade." he put it in and then sat next to her" Sorry, but it's been one of those weeks for me." he put his arm around her as she snuggled into him.

"Hey, Jas before the movie comes on there's something I have to tell you that no one can ever know because it would literally get me killed." she swallowed harshly.

"You know you can trust me with anything." he said seriously as he turned to look at her and saw she was pale." Whatever it is you have my word I won't say a word." she could feel his emotional waves rolling through her.

"Well, you know about me having the ability to sense others feelings and to hear their thoughts." she paused he gave her a nod." There's a reason for that." she took a deep breath as her stomach did a flip flop." I'm half fairy and half hunter." she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"What does that mean?" he asked as he watched the roll of emotions slide across her face.

"Well, you know what a fairy is," she said and he nodded so she went on" A hunter is a being who is born with special abilities to help them track supernatural beings down for the sole purposes of killing them." as she confessed this she felt the fear and panic in Jason so she went on to try and calm him down" But, only those that would kill humans for the sport." she knew she wasn't doing a good job of explain this to him, but she was nervous about saying this stuff out loud.

She had been told since birth not to say a word to anyone because it would cost her, her life and the lives of all those she loved. Watching Blade reminded her of what she was keeping to herself. What she kept from Jason.,Carrie, Chasity, and_Eric. If he found out he'd kill me!_ He wouldn't have a choice being the sheriff he has a duty to protect the vampires in his area. It killed her to keep this from him, but she didn't want to risk it not now. Not when she finally allowed her self to truly love someone. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jason touched her arm gently

"Eric doesn't know this does he?" she closed her eyes as she shook her head causing Jason to sigh heavily." He's a sheriff. He has a duty to protect the vampires in his area."

"Don't you think I know this stuff Jas. I've gone over every scenario in my head and trust me they don't play out very well." she cringed as she opened her eyes.

"Do you really think he'd hurt you?" He asked softly needing to know if she was in danger with Eric.

"No, I don't think he would, but it would put him in a position that I would hate for him to be in." she said as she sighed deeply." My great-grand father that Eric saved some five hundred years ago was a hunter. He hunted werewolves his wife was a powerful witch that was directly descendent from a witch who actually lived in Salem during the witch trails. It was said that the women they imprisoned, burned, hung and all were not even real witches. The real witches blended in with society just to keep a low profile. No one ever suspected them when they were pointing fingers at random innocent women." she shook her slightly as she waited for him to say something.

"I gave you my word and I won't change my mind." he said as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Jas, I knew there was a reason why I love you." she smiled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, now lets watch this movie maybe you can give me some pointers." he smiled at her as they turned on the movie and she snuggled back into his side.


	23. Blood

_**A/N: I know I tossed a little wrench in their love story, but there is a method to my madness.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Twenty- Three**

A week later Fiona was back at work and Eric had given her the space she had asked for. Too much space. She had barely seen him since she went back to her own house. She expected a hue mess, but Eric had people come in and clean it up as well repair the glass. She didn't have to work tonight which she grateful for since she felt horrible. Jason had been in nearly constant contact with her since her telling him what she was. Tonight she decided she was going to do things quite. Eric hadn't been around in a few days so he probably was not going to come over tonight.

She poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed _The Notebook_ and put it in. She wore a pair of boy shorts and a tank top with her hair up in a high messy ponytail. Nothing like a good movie and even better wine to make one feel better. She could feel Eric she wasn't sure how she knew whenever he was up, but she did. It probably had something to do with blood. Half way through the movie she paused it to put a pizza in the oven. As she set the timer she heard a noise outside and suddenly her spine stiffened. She already had a knife in her hand because she was waiting for the pizza so armed with that she opened the front door only to have the knife knocked out of her hand and be pinned to the floor.

"Eric?! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled as relief washed over her.

"You were going to attack me with a knife." he said as he had her arms pinned to the floor beside her head.

"I was going to defend myself against what I thought was an attacker." she defended as she moved her face away from his lips.

"You're food is burning." he said as he pulled her up to her feet and then against him as he kissed her lips.

"Hm, I better get my food before it burns the house down." she narrowed her eyes at him and turned to go toward the stove only to feel a firm smack on her butt. She gasped as she shook her head.

"Wine, and pizza." Eric raised a brow at her as she took out her pizza.

"Hey, don't you judge me." she shrugged as she put a slice on a plate and took her wine from him as she walked back into the living room.

"What are we not watching tonight?" he sat next to her as she turned he movie back on.

"You can watch or not watch it, but I'm watching the notebook and I'm halfway through it." she told him as she ate her pizza and drank her wine. True the pairing wasn't great, but it would do.

After a moment Eric settled in beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. It was a very good thing that he could not read her mind. She was still debating on if she should tell him about her being a hunter. He had to know about her fae side. He drank her blood so he would be able to tell that right away. Then panic hit her. _ If he could taste the fae in her blood wouldn't he be able to taste her hunter side too? Shit!_

"You know I'm really tired and you have a business to run so you should probably get going." she stood up so fast she nearly fell over his foot as her foot got tangled in his.

"What has gotten into you?" Eric questioned as he steadied her by grabbing her elbow. He felt the rush of panic, but had no reason as to why.

"Nothing it's just been a very stressful week for me and all." she lied to him as she fought the urge to run away from what he would do to her if he knew the truth.

"You are a bad liar." Eric said to her as he pulled her toward him wishing he could glamor her to telling him what made her panic" I can feel your panic." at his admittance Fiona's eyes wide.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she questioned dumbly

"It's the blood we shared." he told her with a sigh. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later he just wanted it to be better.

"The blood we shared." she repeated dumbly because she couldn't for some reason understand what he meant." Wait a second!" clarity hit her like a slap in the face." You mean all those times you fed me your blood gave you access to my feelings?" she felt light headed.

"I meant to tell you." Eric started, but she interrupted sharply

"_You meant to tell me." _ She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him

"It's not like it sounds." he said as he felt the roll of emotions go through their bond.

"Then enlighten me Eric." she waited for him to explain to her what this meant.

"Whenever we share our blood with humans it heals them, but it also creates a bond between us and them. We can feel their emotions as well as sense where they are." she folded her arms across her chest" Also it is our custom that if we share our blood three times it makes a blood bond between us which in the vampire community means that we are married." he saw her mind working quickly thinking back to how often she had taken his blood.

"I've only taken your blood twice." she said to him as she swallowed

"True, but do not mistake the fact that you belong to me." he reached for her, but she stepped away from him.

"I belong only to myself never to anyone else." she told him sharply. She could feel the waves of his emotions roll through her.

"That's where you are wrong." he told her as he touched her face.

"I think you should leave while I can still stand the sigh of you." she said to him.

"I will let you calm down and then come back tomorrow night when you're thinking clearer." he said as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her harshly." You are mine in every sense of the word." with that said he left her alone.


	24. Talks and Truths

_**A/N: So, I had to restore this computer to factory settings and I forgot to back up my work so, I lost EVERYTHING! Which is why it took so long for me to update this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason had asked Fiona who was sitting on his couch staring blankly at the football game he was watching.

"Yeah, I just had a fight with Eric last week." she said softly her tone taken on a sad edge. She thought about the fight and tried to see Eric's point of view, but all she felt was betrayal. He let her drink his blood without telling her the consequences of doing so.

"Hey, you're gonna fight in relationships it happens. Chances are Eric has forgotten about why you guys were fighting and just waiting for you to call him to let him know it's safe to make contact." Jason reassured her as he gave her knee a quick squeeze.

"It's not that simple." She said with a sigh wishing it was just as simple as picking up a phone and making a call.

"You didn't tell him what you told me did you?" she felt his panic streak through her.

"Are you insane? Do I look like I want to die?" she questioned him with a raise of her eye brow.

"Well, whatever else it was it can be fixed." he told her

"Did you know the effects of drinking vampire blood?" she asked him as she half turned toward him

"Yeah, you have sex dreams about the vampire you fed from, they know where you are and feelings are felt, but it only last for like a week or so." he stated as she starred at him like he was crazy." Oh, you also feel stronger and all that." he glanced back at her then back at the game.

"Did you also know that if you exchange blood three times with the same vampire in their culture you're married." she said to him as he nearly choked on his beer.

"You didn't, aren't...are you?" he asked confused

"No, but he didn't tell me any of this before." she said to him" That's what we were fighting about. He let me drink his blood twice without telling me about bonds, and things." she did miss Eric horribly, but it was a matter of principal now.

"Okay first of all think about who you're talking about." he told her as she sighed" This is Eric, he doesn't do truths unless it suites his needs, but I've seen how he is with you." he met her eyes." He loves you, and if you didn't love him that fight wouldn't still be bothering you." he pointed out by pointing to her heart.

"It's not about how I feel." she told him as she drew her brows together.

"No, it's about your pride." he told her as she closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Argh, I hate it when you're right." she nearly growled at him.

"I know you do." he said as he rubbed her knee and then went back to watching the game.

"How much of that conversation was because you genuinely wanted me to feel better and not because you wanted to get back to watching the game?" she smiled when he turned toward with a sad pout.

"You know I love you and want you to be happy, but yeah I did want to watch the game." he chuckled as she playfully hit him with a pillow.

"You are so not funny." she she loved being with Jason

"Yes, I am." he said as he took the pillow and put it behind his head.

The rest of the afternoon Fiona started to feel better. She had even considered calling Eric and telling him they needed to talk. After the game went off she left Jason telling him that they would get together next weekend. As she pulled up to her house she saw Eric sitting on her porch. Her heart slammed in her chest. She wasn't prepared to see him now. She needed time to build up a resistance to his charm. Who was she kidding there wasn't enough time in the world to do that.

"Eric, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she tried to sound nonchalant as she walked up to her porch and unlocked her door.

"I was hoping you'd be in a better mood." he said as he followed her inside.

"I am, I was going to call you." she tossed her keys onto the counter.

"So, we're good then?" she felt stiffened for a second. _Was that insecurity?_ She was taken back by that one brief fleeting feeling she felt from him.

"Yeah, we're good." she felt a wave of insecurity, vulnerability, and pure unadulterated love flow from him to her." Just don't ever keep things from me again. I don't care what it is you have to trust me enough to tell me." their eyes met and she gave him a soft smile.

"I can not do that." he told her honestly which she had to admit she didn't expect anything less from him.

"Just try for me." she said as he came over to her.

"No" he said as he embraced her." There are things that I will not tell you, but from now on if it affects you directly I'll do my best to tell you." he felt her sigh as she pressed herself into him.

"I'll take that." she smiled against his chest.


	25. Wanting Closure and Fears

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favs/followers. It does one good to know their work is being enjoyed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twenty- Five**

"Well, I must say you're a sight for my eyes." Pam nearly purred as Fiona came into Fangtasia. She wore a knee length red halter style dress. Her hair was straightened and hung loosely around her shoulders. Her heels added a good five inches to her height.

"Hey, Pam slow night?" Fiona smiled sweetly at her as she walked inside. She allowed her self to open up to Eric's vibes should he be anywhere near here. She was a bit relived and disappointed.

"Yeah, but you know how you humans are." Pam said as she appeared behind her and leaned in taking a good sniff of her." I knew you wouldn't be a virgin long once Eric laid eyes on you." Fiona fought the urge to roll her eyes as Pam smirked at her.

"So, did I." she said as they both gave a soft chuckle." Where's Chasity at tonight?" she needed to buy sometime while she though out her plan more clearly.

"She asked if she could have some one on one time with our _ dear friend _ Marcus." Pam stated with a shrug." She's been down there for an hour he stopped screaming about ten minutes ago." she sounded disappointed.

"Speaking of time with Marcus I was wondering if I could get some one on one time with him?" She had brought it up to Eric who had quickly shot her down, but she needed the time to get closer after all he had done to her.

"Did you hit your pretty little head when that wolf attacked you and have gone stupid?" Pam asked incredulously as she moved behind the bar.

"No, I didn't." she said as she sat across from Pam" Eric isn't here I could just slip in there have my time and slip out no one would know, but you, me and Chasity." Pam regarded her for a moment then busted out laughing.

"You have gone stupid, but I understand why you would want to close off that part of your past." She looked at her harshly once more before she sighed and came around the counter." If anyone finds you down there you went without my knowledge." she walked toward the back doors and Fiona followed her.

Fiona had rush of different feelings run through her the closer she got to the basement door. Pam turned toward her as she paused at the door. Pam didn't have to say a word the look she gave Fiona told her she was on her own. Pam turned and walked away leaving her to either walk in or walk away. The only sounds she could hear was footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Chasity she could feel her emotions before she even opened the door. She took a deep breath as Chasity looked up at her then behind her before putting her head down and walking away. Fiona turned slightly only to see Eric she opened her mouth, but he just shook his head.

"I have to do this." she said ready to fight with him.

"Just like I have to tell you no." he grabbed her arm intending to drag her away, but she dug her heels in.

"Eric, you of all people should understand why I must do this." she tried to pull away from his grip, but she couldn't.

"I do." he said as he shoved her into his office and shut the door." I truly understand why you feel like you have to do this, but I'm telling you because I know the person you are you won't be able to handle seeing him like that." she wanted to scream at him in outrage, but she knew he was right and god help her she would not let him know.

"I have to have closer Eric and until I see him I won't ever have that." she told him in a defeated tone.

"I want you to be safe and in doing so I will not let you go near that bastard." Eric told her flatly as he used the hand that held her arm to pull her closer to him." Besides I have other ideas for you." she tried to step back because she knew if he kissed her she wouldn't put up a fight and she had to do what she came here for.

"No, Eric this is not okay with me." she swallowed against the wash of desire that she felt. " I want to be able to move on and forget him once and for all." she met his eyes as her free hand came up to touch his cheek." I need to say my peace and hear his reasons for doing what he did. I promise to walk away once I have my closer." she felt his inner conflict. His protective need to keep her safe and his understanding her need to do this were battling."You have to trust me Eric. Trust that I can handle this even if it's not in my nature." he let go of her arm only to grabbed both sides of her face in his hands.

"You do this. You go down there see the condition that he is in and say whatever you feel you have to say then what? Can you walk away and _trust_ _me_ to handle the rest?" he asked her sincerely.

_Trust me_ she thought about that as the conversation between her and Jason ran through her head. How could she trust him to handle the situation with Marcus when she couldn't even trust him enough to tell him the truth about her. He was torturing Marcus for the awful things he did what would he do her to if he knew the truth about her? He wouldn't torture her. No, he'd just outright kill her. A hunter was a danger to all supernatural beings and that meant a danger to himself. He would always protect his self above all. _ Maybe he wouldn't._


	26. Bonding For Life

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all. It might be a while before I update again because I'm studying like crazy and trying to catch up on some behind work. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Fiona you look paler than usual are you alright?" Eric asked as he noticed her complexion change rapidly and he heard the erratic beat of her heart.

"What?" she questioned momentary thrown off guard, but then her brain snapped back." Oh, no I'm fine." she felt the urge to run away because if not she would tell him everything and he's do whatever he had to do.

She wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not while Marcus still lived. Then again would Eric really kill her because of what she born into? It wasn't like she even practice being a hunter. Well except for the fighting, but that was more self defense than anything. T_rust_ _me. _ He had asked her to trust him and taking a deep breath she decided to do just that.

"You are not fine" Eric said as he pushed her back to where she was sitting on the sofa.

"You're right I'm not." she swallowed against the lump of fear in her throat." I've been keeping something from you, but in my defense I thought you already knew and were just plotting a way to kill me or what not." at this point she stood up and began to pace the length of the room as Eric watched her cautiously." You know my ninth great grand parents correct?" she stopped pacing and looked directly at Eric at this point.

"Yes, I saved Humphery's life and Eleanor was his wife." He narrowed his eyes at her" What does this have to do with anything right now?" he asked as he noticed her dress had come untied and one string was hanging down.

"Well, see I don't know how much you actually know so, feel free to stop me if you already know all this because I'd like to know my fate sooner rather than later." she felt a nervous bubble in her chest as she spoke once more." I found out from reading about Eleanor and Humphrey that they weren't your normal typical humans." she began to pace once more as she tried to keep her fear at bay." They hunted supernatural things." she felt his surprise _great he didn't know and I had to open my big mouth._" Now keep in mind they only hunted those that harmed humans for sport or what have you. They never hurt those that didn't deserve it." she turned to look at him and found he was now standing in front of her which startled her into taking a step back which he countered with two steps forward.

"Is that what has you panicking and thinking I'm going to kill you?" Eric asked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You already knew what I was going to say because you know I'm a hunter." she was surprised, but at the same time not so much.

"I've known since the first time we met." he said as he held her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked still not sure if she should trust him enough to relax

"There was no need to even bring it up, but now that you have we do need to talk about this because it is a problem." he said to her as he waved a hand over at the sofa once again they sat facing each other.

"What kind of problem?" she asked feeling unease as she suddenly couldn't feel Eric's emotions.

"I can't say anything about all supernaturals, but my kind will need assurance that you are not a threat to them." he said to her as he heard her heart flutter

"Just exactly _how _are you going to give them that?" suspicion laced her voice as her spine stiffened

"It's simple really." He said as he watched her for any signs of understanding as he spoke." I can end your life." she immediately got to her feet, but before she could make another move Eric had her pinned against the wall.

"Let me go Eric I won't let you kill me!" she fought against him, but he easily subdued her.

"Stop and listen to me." he said to him as the top of her fell down." There is another option."he swallowed against the wave of lust he felt." You have had my blood twice once more and by our customs you are my wife therefore under my protection. No one would be able to touch you." he saw the play of emotions fly across her features.

"We'd be married." she whispered as she thought bout his words and let them sink in.

"You'd be able to live." he said to her

"Would you let me stay human?" she asked him curiously as she felt his desire rolling over her.

"For the moment you can remain human, but it doesn't mean I won't keep asking you to change." he said to her.

"In the supernatural world I'd be your wife." she was trying to wrap her mind around this as much as she could.

"Yes, and the only reason you would not be in the human world is because it's not legal yet." he saw her trying to understand what he was saying." Nothing would change we'd just have to live together and be around each other more, but I'm sure we could make it worth while." he arched a brow at her as he noticed her breathing hitch slightly.

"I need to think about this it's a big step for me." she was trying to push his desire away long enough to think clearly.

"There's nothing to think about." he said to her." You can either die and it won't be at my hands so I can't tell you how you'll die or you can finish the blood bond with me and live as long as you want to."he wanted her to choose him because there was so much more he wanted to share with her.

"Would you be happy with me?" she asked him needing to know he wanted this.

"You are either not as bright as I thought you were or you hit your head." he said to her

"I need you to say it out loud or this won't work and you might as well take me to whoever will kill me right now." she said to him as she swallowed harshly

"Can you not feel what I feel toward you?" she took a breath letting him know he had to say the words out loud." Alright if it would make you feel better to hear them out loud." he put his hands on either side of her face as he leaned closer to her." I love you."

"I love you." she leaned forward and kissed his softly on the lips.

"Now, your turn." he said as he bit open his wrist she cringed at the sight, but nonetheless she leaned forward and drank his offered blood.


	27. Confirmation

_**A/N: Okay I'm caught up on my school work so now I'm back to writing. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Just so you know I still need to see Marcus." Fiona stated as Eric removed his wrist from her lips.

"I knew you'd say that." He sighed as he took her in his arms" Before you see him though you'll need to change." he slid the dress down over her and was immediately rewarded with the sight of her in a black lacy strapless bra and matching panties." Mhm, I think I have a shirt in your size here and I'm sure Pam can get you some pants to wear." his eyes took in her body very slowly.

"Stop looking at me like that it makes me uncomfortable." she said as a wave of insecurity washed over.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and yet you don't even know your own beauty." he ran his hands slowly over her body and was rewarded with a hitch in her breath and the flutter of her heart." This is a problem I need to remedy as your husband it's my duty to make you understand just how beautiful you are." he leaned over her and kissed her pulse point lightly.

"Eric," she hissed as he sucked on that particularly sensitive spot.

"Always so eager." he whispered against her skin causing a shiver to go through her." I can smell how ready you are for me." he inhaled her scent and closed his eyes.

"I can never say no to you." she whispered as he pressed his body against hers" But it's unfair you know." she felt him smirk against her skin.

"Really? How so?" his cool breath caressed her neck and sent shivers through out her body.

"Because I'm half naked and you're still fully clothed." she tugged at his shirt." you have a duty to remedy that too." she smiled wickedly at him as he moved to let her slide his shirt over his head.

"Better?" he asked as he kissed her lips softly

"You still have you pants on." she began to undo his pants, but he moved her hands aside and quickly striped down to nothing.

"Now you have me at a disadvantage." he said as he undid the front of her bra.

"Hmm then as your wife it is _my duty_ to fix that for you." she slowly slid her panties down her legs. As she came back up slowly she locked her eyes with his" How's that?" she gave him a sultry look that had Eric lifting her up off her feet and tossing her onto the couch." You know I should be really disgusted at being naked on this couch." he gave a smirk and bent down to take her nipple in his mouth causing her to moan.

"The couch really isn't that bad it's my desk" he took her other nipple in his mouth causing her to arch up in his mouth." The floor," He gently bit the flesh of her stomach as he traveled south." The wall" she moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh my," She moaned as his lips finally feasted on the area she needed.

Eric could feel the emotions flowing through their bond as she nearly drew blood from where her nails dug into his shoulder. He slid his finger inside her and was amazed at how snugly she still seemed to fit him. He looked up at her face and found her eyes were opened as she watched him pleasure her. He found the unadulterated lust in her eyes to nearly be his undoing. He heard her mild protest as he moved up her body. He kiss her pulse point and this time he bit it not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. She dug her nails into his shoulder and drew blood, but he paid no mind to it as he shifted his weight and grabbed her hips pulling her up to his. When he thrust into her she cried out his name.

His lips met hers furiously as he made sure she never questioned his feelings for her or who she belonged to. She bit his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth as she pressed herself into him needing to feel every inch of his body against hers. She slid her hands down his back to his butt and pressed him deeper inside her. He growled as he bit into her shoulder this time drawing blood into his mouth. She felt a sharp pain as his fangs sunk into her flesh, but the pleasure of him inside her overrode the pain. This time being with him was different from any of the other times. It was like coming home for the first time in a very long time. She clung to him until her body stopped shaking and she came down from her climax.

"I love you." he told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know you do." she said as he chuckled and licked the spot where he had drawn blood.


	28. Confortantion

_**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews/favs/followings! It does a writer good to know that their work is being enjoyed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my characters and plot.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Of course Fiona did not get to speak to Marcus that night because Eric made sure to keep her very distracted the rest of the time she was there. She wanted to tell Jason the next day about her bonding with Eric, but at the same time she was worried about his reaction. He loved her and had dated a vampire before, but this was different. She knew he was not Eric's biggest fan and the fact that Eric did not make an effort to be polite to him didn't help matters. So here she was a week later sitting in Eric's house contemplating how best to break the news to her best guy friend in the world. Eric hadn't said if he told Pam, but considering the maker bond they had Pam would know something. At least that's what she assumed, but what did she know about maker bonds after all she was just a human. Well huntress at the most.

"You have this look on your face that tells me you have something on your mind that I'm not going to like." Eric's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"No, it's nothing big just wondering how to break this news gently to Jason." she said softly as he sat next to her on the sofa she was currently sitting on.

"I will never understand the closeness you have to him." He rubbed the back of her head gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just like I will never understand the closeness between you and Pam." she countered with a sigh.

"There is nothing to understand." he stated as a-matter-factually." She and I have known each for a very long time. I am her maker we have a bond like none other." _ Okay his last words hit a sensitive nerve_ even if she did understand what he meant it still hurt her ego a little to hear him say it out loud.

"Me and Jason don't have a _Maker bond_ or whatever you call it, but we have a bond like none other I've ever had." she moved to face Eric fully now as she felt the whirl of emotions in him." He was the only guy in my life to ever be honest with me. The one I could be myself around and not worry what he would think because he didn't care." she felt this swell of love for Jason." Jason accepts me for me. Flaws and all. He has never not been there for me and I have always been honest with him." she touched Eric's cheek." What I have with Jason is nothing compared to what I have with you." she took a deep breath." You are my love. Jason is my walking talking Diary." she smiled as she considered that the best explanation of her two relationships.

"Couldn't you trust me as openly as you trust him?" Eric asked as he dropped his eyes from hers to her hands.

"Honestly I don't know." she said softly" With him it comes naturally and with you I always worry about what your reaction will be. I know I can trust you with my life that's a no brainier, but I'm still working on the trusting you with the rest of me." honesty was hard for her, but for him she'd try.

"I can understand that more than you know, but if we work on it together we'll get there." he told her as he grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet." you asked me if you could have a moment with that filth you had the unfortunatecy to allow yourself to get involved with." he met her eyes as he sighed" I've considered your words and thought about it. You can have one moment with him. Say what you feel you need to say and then that's it. I am also giving your friend Carrie the chance to have her say." she felt the dread inside him, but she also felt the understanding coming from him.

"Um, thank you for letting me do this." she said awkwardly.

"Yeah, don't thank me you should thank Pam." he said to her as they began walking out the door." She's the one that made me see that you needed to do this in order to really close the book on that part of your life. I was going to kill him and be done with it, but she said if I did that you'd never have peace." he opened her side of the car for her." I understand, I really do, but you have to understand I'm not use to thinking of someone else before myself." he kissed her forehead as he walked over to the driver-side of the car and got in.

"I'm not like your normal human either I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts although I do keep my guard up because some things I just don't want to hear." a little blush stained her cheeks as she thought about the explicit dirty thoughts he's had about her many of times.

"It amazes me that you still blush whenever it comes to sex." Eric said as he gave her sidewards glance. "Does it embarrass you still?"he watched the play of emotions slide across her face as she thought about his words and how she was to respond to them.

"No, it doesn't." she answered with a wicked smile that she quickly reigned in." It's just that good girls are not suppose to allow the things I've allowed you to do to me be done." the wicked smile was back for a moment." Honestly I enjoy the things you've done to me and I wouldn't have you any other way." she felt the amusement in him.

"I've know plenty of _good girls_ who allowed me to do a lot worse to them." Eric said judging her reaction to his words.

"Hmm, I don't want to think about the girls you've had before me." she replied honestly as she turned her head and regarded him." It's bad enough I have to see a lot of them on a regular bases." he smirked as he stared at the road. He could feel her jealousy and it proved her feelings for him were solid.

"When you go in the basement and see Marcus I want to warn you that it will be bad in there." he pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot and turned to look at her as he spoke.

"I know. I have not _seen _him, but I can _feel _him whenever I'm near this place. "her voice dropped to soft tone as she spoke her eyes left Eric's for a moment.

"Just know I'll be there if you can't handle it." Eric told her as they walked into Fangtasia.

"I don't want you to be in there with me." she said to him as he paused at the door and glared at her.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone that's not up for negotiations." he said as he opened the door and let her in. She sighed deeply letting him have this one as she walked in she was flooded with pain from Marcus." You don't have to do this." Eric's cool hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Yes, I do." she whispered as she pushed through the overwhelming feelings.


	29. Closure

_**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews.**_

_**WARNING: TALKS OF ABUSE AND TORTURE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The first smells to hit Fiona's nose was _piss and blood. _ Lots of blood! Her natural instinct was to turn around go back up the stairs and tell Eric she couldn't do it. No one would blame her after all. _ You can't do that, you are not a coward. You must prove to him that he no longer controls your life. _Her inner bitch told her as she forced herself to go down the rest of the stairs. Once she descended the stairs Marcus finally came into view.

"Oh my god," she whispered not being able to hold back the gasp that escaped her lips. Then she cleared her throat as she remembered Eric warned her the sight she would see.

"My offer is still there you do not have to do this to yourself." Eric said to her and she felt his concern for her.

"I told you I do." she took a deep breath.

It still didn't prepare her for what she saw. Marcus was chained from the ceiling and blood was died all over him. True his wounds healed quickly because he was a were, but the blood was still there and the rips in his clothing was there.

"Well, look who it is." Marcus's voice was like nails on a chalk board to her already frayed nerves. The snarl that came from him and the disgusted look in his eyes when they met hers wiped away whatever guilt she felt." My own little vampire whore." as the words came from his mouth Fiona promptly punched him as hard as she could." Come on you can a lot better than that. I've taught you better." he growled at her as his eyes roamed over her." You know if you were here by yourself I could show some moves for your vampire there." this earned a growled and punch in the face from Eric.

"I am your nothing." she hissed out feeling anger swell up in her chest." You know for a moment I felt horrible for what you were going through, but now," she paused she get a better hold of her self." Knowing that after all you have done you still want to throw blame at others I hope you get all you deserve. You don't deserve death." she felt Eric's curiosity." It's too easy and too good for you. Just know this," she placed her hand under his chin forcing his eyes to met hers as she spoke." You will never cross my mind ever again. I will continue to live a happy life. You mean absolutly _nothing_ to me." with that she turned toward Eric completely turning her back on Marcus knowing full well he hated it when she did that." Don't kill him just yet, let Carrie have her time, but don't make him suffer anymore" she finally understanding why Marcus was the way he was.

"Oh, don't worry I will." Eric promised darkly.

"Fiona if you let him do this to me you are no better than him." Marcus said trying to regain her sympathy. She slowly turned her eyes sad as she looked at him and he thought for a moment that he had finally pulled her in again.

"I forgive you for all you put me through." she managed to calm herself down" I feel pity for you because someone in your life made you think what you did was okay." her voice shook with emotions as she spoke." Someone you loved taught you that the only way to express your love was through pain. " she felt the change in him as she spoke knowing she hit a nerve." Did your mommy not hug enough? She let someone hit you like you did me." she watched his face for a reaction, but he gave none." It was your mommy who hit you and every time she did she told you she loved you and she was sorry." he growled at her." I am sorry you had a fucked up childhood, but that wasn't your fault it was hers. She was supposed to show you love not hate." she touched his face gently" No, one deserves to be treated like that, and I thank you for teaching me that lesson the hard way. For showing me I deserve better than you." with that said she walked away finally closing that chapter of her life for good.

She didn't ask him why because she knew. She didn't need to hear him say it she could hear it in his thoughts. He didn't know any other way. No one ever taught him that love didn't have to hurt. All he ever knew was anger. Hate. Pain. He never knew that love could feel good.

As she closed the door of the basement and walked outside the back she silently thanked all the people in her life that proved to her that love did not have to hurt. Eric came to mind at that. He had his moments, but when it came down to it she knew without a doubt that he loved her. He was _ far_ from being prefect, but he was perfectly imperfect.


	30. Carrie's Turn

**A/N: **_Thank you for your reviews/favs/followings. It does a writer awesome when they know people enjoy their work._

**WARNING TORTUR AND MENTIONS A RAPE. NOT WHAT YOU WANT TO READ YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND STILL BE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH THE STORY.**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Thirty**

Carrie pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She had just pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. She got out and checked her self before she continued inside. She was pissed that Marcus was still alive. She scared that he would somehow get away and come back to hurt her more. She thought about that guy she killed and more fear washed over her. She promised herself she'd get through this. She would prove to herself and Marcus that he no longer controlled her life.

"Hey." Fiona's soft voice said to her as she walked in.

"Hey" she replied curtly and then gave her an apologetic smile.

"Eric wanted me to tell you that you only have five minutes." She kept walking toward the basement.

"I only need one." she said over her shoulder as she pushed open the doors that lead into the back the second she reached the door that lead into the basement she smelled a mixture of blood, piss, fear, and vampire.

She swallowed against the bubbled of anger that rose up into her chest. She had a lot to say to the bastard in there. She needed to keep herself calm so hat she didn't kill him the second she saw him. She slowly opened the door only to hear Marcus screaming out in pain. Eric was working his magic. She was a bit envious of Fiona because she managed to do something no other human or vampire female could do. She stole Eric Northman's heart. She didn't have to have Fiona's gift to know Eric loved Fiona.

"I kept him warm for you." Eric said as he turned to face her and she was suddenly met with the ferious blue gaze.

"Thanks" she said as her eyes moved from Eric's to Marcus. He had blood still freshly dripping from his head. He was clearly in a lot of pain even if he was a were.

"You can't kill him that is my job." Eric said to her as he left alone with Marcus.

"Well, well, well" she circled around him slowly as she spoke to him" It's just you and me now." she reached the front of him as her eyes traveled over his beaten and bloodied body. She didn't take any pleasure it the mess Eric made of him because she wasn't the one who did it." You took away my inner peace." she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could causing him to wheeze. _That gave her little satisfaction. "_You drugged me and forced your self on me against my will." she felt the anger swelling inside her as she kneed him hard in the groin." You made me feel like I was nothing, but a disgusting thing." she punched him in his ribs." You are the reason I will never be a normal human." she hit again and again.

With every hit. Every sound of his bones breaking. Every drop of his blood she spilled she felt angrier. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She punched him in his face. She felt her hand began to hurt from hitting him so hard. She hit him harder. She grabbed his chin forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"The night I first changed." she spoke clear and calm" I killed a human man." she gave him a sickly sweet smile." His name was Malik." she felt him strain against his chains as he growled at her not able to speak yet she laughed bitterly." That's right I killed your only living human family." she was very pleased with his reaction the more he struggled to get to her the more he hurt himself." It was quite easy." she goaded him as she let his face go and stepped back." I walked out of sight of the others and he happened to be in the woods. I have no idea why he was there." she began to walk around him as she spoke." He came across me while I was taking off my clothes." she shuddered in disgust at the memory." He has your sick twisted way of trying to force a woman to have sex." she was behind him now." He wasn't smart enough to put two and two together so when he threw me down on the ground I couldn't stop the change." she leaned into his ear now as she spoke." I felt my claws rip into his body." she half whispered as she punched his back hurting her own hand in the process" I felt the warmth of his blood flow down my arm as I shredded his insides." she once again hit him in his side hearing a few cracks to his ribs."You are filth and that's an insult to filth to even call you that. It's a damn shame Eric wants to kill you his self. Just know this there isn't anymore of your blood line to taunt the world anymore." she was in front of him once more her eyes meeting his in a cold glare." The monster you left inside of me is gone. I could not be responsible for bringing anymore of your kind into the world so I got rid of it." she walked toward the stairs." Rot in hell you sick son of a bitch and know that me and Fiona will have happy healthy lives." She turns toward him again." It must really make you feel like trash to know that she let Eric Northman have her virginity a vampire while you she let him beat to a bloody mess and she will let him end your miserable life." she walked back up the stairs with a smile across her face.


	31. A Brush With The Past

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Fiona was in Eric's office after her encounter with Marcus. She could feel Carrie's emotions as she had her time and though she would never say it out loud she heard Carrie's thoughts. She had no idea how deep her inner torment went until now. Her heart truly went out to her. She hoped that some day Carrie could forgive herself enough to open up to someone else. Her eyes landed on Eric who was busy looking over some papers. She looked him over even as his head was slightly bent she could see his eyes scanning the papers. She smiled to herself as she silently prayer that one day Carrie found this love she's found with Eric.

"What's wrong?" She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and realized he was now staring at her.

"Uh, nothing just thinking how lucky I am." she said as a swirl of emotions ran through her.

"Oh?" he raised a brow at her as he smiled." It wasn't that long ago that you swore I was a curse." he chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, at the time you were being an ass." she said as she sighed" I was thinking," she chewed her bottom lip which drew Eric's attention immediately to her lips.

"About what?" he asked as desire spiked through him.

"Are you still thinking I have to repay my family's debt or do we just call it all even." she met his eyes as he cocked his head to the side and regarded her carefully.

"I would not call us even as you say." he told her calmly and she drew her brows together, but before she could say a word he was in front of her." Before you start shouting loud enough for the humans to hear you about how unfair I am being listen to me first." he waited for her to nod her head in agreement." Now, as I was saying I would not call us even, but I no longer consider it a debt that needs to be paid." he leaned forward" You more than paid that debt, but it was never about the debt that was just an excuse to keep having you around." she laughed out loud and he leveled her with a glare.

"Let me get this straight." she fought the urge to laugh out in his face." You never had any intention of making me repay the said debt, you just used that as an excuse to have me around?" she drew her brows together trying to sort out his feelings, but she couldn't sort through them with hers added to them.

"It was a brilliant plan, but then you got under my skin in a way that I couldn't just push it a way." he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and his phone rang breaking the spell they were under.

"I'm gonna go check on Carrie you take that call." Fiona said with a smile as she placed a light quick kiss on his lips.

Fiona walked out and headed into the bar area where she saw Carrie sitting at the bar. She was flooded with they mess that was Carrie's feelings. It was nearly suffocating, but Fiona knew she must be a mess. She carefully walked over to her and took a seat.

"I want to talk to you." Carrie said softly as she brought her trouble gaze to Fiona's

"You want to walk outside with me I could use the air." Fiona said as she stood up.

"I know things have not been great between us." Carrie started as they went out the back and were out of sight of anyone." You've been patiently waiting for me to get my head out of my ass and I have been so wrapped up in my own shit." she paused and took a breath." I'm sorry." a tear trailed down her cheek as she cleared her throat.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Fiona was quick to dismiss that.

"Be it as that maybe still I am grateful for you being there when I needed it." she was referred to the night she first changed." I lied to you." she dropped her eyes from Fiona's as she lowered her voice to a whisper." I knew who I killed." Fiona felt anger swell inside of Carrie." He was a human relative of Marcus." the sheer bitterness that came out of her mouth took Fiona by surprise." He caught me while I was under dressing and thought he could force his self on me." she curled her lip in a snarl.

"Oh my god." Fiona breathed out.

"I will spare you the details, but I swear I didn't plan on killing him," hurt, and fear rolled off Carrie in waves." I couldn't let it happen again." tears now streamed down her face.

"Hey," Fiona took her into her arms and held her.

"We can try to be friends again if you're willing." She felt the willingness to try and the regret.

"Of course I am." Fiona said as now they embraced for a good reason." And since we're being honest with each other there is something about me that you need to know and you can not breath a word to anyone because it literally cost me my life." as she spoke these three beings walked by them two men and a woman. A coldness went through Fiona as their thoughts assault her mind.

"Hmm, nice kitty." The female said to Carrie as Carrie pushed Fiona behind her blocking her from the three vampires." I don't want your pet." the woman had thick jet black hair and green eyes. She was beautiful to look at and her voice was husky like a sex phone operator's voice." What is your name Sweetie?" her green eyes landed on Fiona's face, but before Fiona could open her mouth she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Clover Eric is waiting in his office for you." Pam pulled Fiona tightly to her side." This human is off limits are else I will rip your arms off and I won't care what Eric says." a sudden burst of jealousy shot through Fiona as Clover smiled and licked her lips before she and the men disappeared inside.

"Who is she?" Fiona asked curiously

"No one you want to know." Pam said half dragging her toward a car." Eric said for you to get home and not leave." she looked over at Carrie" He wants you to go find Alcide and tell him he wants to talk to him." Fiona heard Carrie's growl

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Carrie growled as Pam turned on her quicker than Fiona could blink.

"I think I am the last person you want to piss off." Fiona had to admit only to herself that right now Pam was hot." You are lucky I don't end your life right now after all the shit you've put her through." Fiona was taken back by Pam's rush of protectiveness toward her.

"Pam," Fiona started, but Carrie put her hand up cutting her off.

"I'll go find Alcide, and I'll let that slide because Fiona has agreed to try to be friends again and you're apart of her life. I'll talk to you later Fi." Carrie left the two women alone.

"Get in the damn car before Eric has a fit." Pam hissed nearly pushing Fiona into the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to sit at home and wait for Eric unless you can give me one valid reason and tell me how the hell does that woman know Eric?" she nearly spat the words out.

"You are going to sit home and wait for Eric because I have no problem with tying you up. Trut me I can think of all sort of pleasures to introduce you too while we wait." Pam cranked the car and pulled out fast enough to make Fiona put on her seat belt." As for _that woman_ she's not a _human_ friendly vampire." she turned onto the road.

"I'm Eric's," she stopped not sure if Eric told Pam they were married are not. She felt amusement come from Pam as well as desire.

"I know you're Eric's wife." she smiled wickedly as she glanced over at Fiona." I know you're a hunter or at least that's what you were born." Pam touched her knee." Clover will drain your fairy blood from you without so much as giving you a second thought and if she knew you were a hunter on top of being a fairy she'd bath in your blood while she sipped it." Pam's words hit Fiona like a cold blade." She won't care that you're Eric's wife." Fear hit Fiona like a mac truck.


	32. The Return Of Godric

_**A/N: ** So, because I was on a roll I went ahead with a second chapter. I hope you all enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I still only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Clover to what do I owe this pleasure?" Eric said as Clover came through his office door. He silently thanked Pam for taking Fiona home hopefully before she saw Clover.

"Eric you know the pleasures always mutual." Clover smiled seductively as she walked up to Eric and kissed his lips." I met this intriguing human girl outside here she was with a were tiger." if Eric's heart still beat it would have stopped at the mention of Fiona.

"How was this human so intriguing?" Eric had to play this off.

"Because I could smell her scent from across the parking lot." He saw her lick her fangs." You progeny claimed her as her own though it surprises me that you did not claim her as your own." she sat down on his couch where Fiona had been sitting and raised a brow at him.

"Well, I do let Pam have as many pets as she wants." Eric said nonchalantly

"Oh, Eric you should have smelled the intoxicating scent of her blood and she was very easy on the eyes too." Eric had to bit back a warning as he listened to Clover talk about Fiona in a lustful way."She's just your type though you could teach her a lot of things because she did look a little too innocent. Hmmm maybe Pam can teach her somethings and let you borrow her from time to time. When you do call me I'll come join you." she now turned her passionate gaze to him." You know I can make it worth your while." Eric knew all too well about Clover's talents in the bedroom.

"I will keep you in mind if I ever want to test out my progeny's pet human." he said as gave her a smirk.

"Now, onto the reason why I'm here." she met Eric's Blue stare as she continued "I have heard from many different sources that there is a hunter in this area." Eric schooled his reaction carefully

"Yes, I am aware of this problem I spoke with Godric just before you came here." he raised his brow at her waiting for her to go on.

"This hunter has taken out ten of my best vampires in the last year." Eric knew it wasn't Fiona, but this meant he had another hunter on his hands." I called Godric before I came to see you and he said he was going to come here to help you with this problem." Eric nodded his head

"I assure I will handle this problem before this hunter takes anymore of our kind." Eric said as he wondered if Fiona knew who this hunter was?

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will, but there's more." She stood up and slowly stalked toward Eric's desk and placed her hands on the front and leaned across his desk" I was told you have a were tiger here named Marcus." Eric once more schooled his reaction

"Who ever told you that was mistaken." She smirked at him as she walked around his desk.

"I don't think so." she said as turned him toward her." You see I know you have him here I can smell him well, what's left of him at least." he leaned in real close to Eric her hands on his upper thighs.

"Let me guess you hurt you once too?" Eric asked curious as to why she was so interested in Marcus.

"No, no, he would never hurt me." she practically purred as she straddled his lap and put her hands on his shoulders." You see he was my play thing." She ran her hand through the back of Eric's hair." My favorite plaything and I want him back." Eric stood up and if she hadn't been a vampire she would've fallen on her ass on the floor, but being a vampire with quick reflexes she managed to land on her feet.

"I don't think so." he said dismissively

"Now, now Eric I'm sure we can work something out." her voice was seductive as she allowed her eyes to roam over his body hungrily

"The answer is no." Eric said and saw the shock in her face." You see he has made my life a living hell and not to mention he killed a few women and turned a human against her will." she was bored and he knew it, but he was not going let Marcus go.

"I'm not leaving without him." Clover stated determinedly

"Clover you and I go back a long ways, but you have no say here I am sheriff of this area and he is mine to do with as I please." Eric stated coolly.

"I thought you would be stubborn with this so I took the liberty of going way above your head." she said proudly as smiled

"I don't care who you went to tell them to take it up with me themselves." he told her as she chuckled softly.

"I went to the Sophie Ann and she said to tell you to take it up with her, but regardless of what you say he is leaving with me now." He hated when Clover got like this. She was fun when they having sex, but now she was just annoying the hell out of him.

"Fine, you want him to leave with you he can." Eric lead her down into the basement where Marcus was chained up.

"Oh, baby what did they do to you?" She cooed as she went over to him and glared at Eric murderously.

"You wanted him to leave with you and I said he would." he reached over unchained him then promptly wrapped the chain around his neck.

"Eric stop you're killing him!" Clover yelled as she fought trying to rip his arm off.

"Eric enough!" Godric's voice made Eric instantly let him go dropping him to the floor." Take him and leave do not ever come back here again." Clover still glared death daggers at Eric as she dragged Marcus up the stairs.

"You have no idea what he has done." Eric said as him and Godric went back into his office.


	33. How Many More

_**A/N: So my keyboard is messed up so this was hard to type up. I hope it's good .**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

To say Fiona was pissed would've been an understatement. She was furious as she waited with Pam at Eric's house. Pam was smart enough to remain silent. Fiona felt the waves of emotions roll off Pam. She had to admit she was tempted to drop her shield and read Pam's thoughts. Something was going on and she knew it had everything to do with that vampire. She huffed as she jumped to her feet and started to pace around. She felt Pam's eyes on her every move. She then turned and met Pam's eyes dead on.

"What the hell is going on and don't feed me that bullshit that you told me earlier." she demanded forcing herself to remain calm after all this was Pam she was dealing with and she was every bit as stubborn as Eric if not more.

"No wonder Eric Keeps you around." Pam said with a smirk" As for what's going on." Pam sighed heavily "Look this is something that Eric needs to tell you so just sit your pretty ass down wait for him to tell you." Fiona looked at her a moment.

"I should have known getting any information from you was useless." Fiona said in a huff as she walked toward the kitchen.

"You're lucky I like you a lot or else I'd kill you." Pam said from her spot on the sofa.

"Well you're lucky I like you as well." Fiona stated firmly as she felt the amusement from Pam.

"Tell me how young Jason took the news about you being bonded for life to Eric?" The waves of amusement and cockiness that rolled off Pam reminded Fiona of Eric.

"I haven't told him yet." She said as she felt this pang of guilt." Jason means the world to me and I don't know how to tell him about this." she sighed as she thought about her situation and how _she felt_.

"He loves you right?" Pam asked as she walked into the kitchen and watched as Fiona moved around getting food that she crinkled her nose at.

"Jason loves me, he's just not that into Eric." She went about making her sandwich as she talked about her fears of telling Jason about her marriage to Eric." I have the advantage of being ale to feel Eric's feelings for me and know they are real, Jason on the other hand does not have that liberty." she stared at her sandwich." There times where I myself doubt Eric's true intentions toward me." suddenly she felt Pam's furry which made her snap to alert mode as her eyes met Pam's.

"You are an absolute idiot if you for even one second don't know how he feels about you." Pam was in Fiona's face now." Do you not know the severity of you being a hunter really means and the fact that Eric knows and has not told anyone else. He could not only lose his business but his life as well as can I." She didn't have to ask if she was telling the truth she knew it deep down inside her very soul it was true.

"Then why are you not pissed about this?" she asked curiously.

"Look you don't live as long as I have and not truly understand when you fight and when you don't." She gave Fiona a long hard look." He's waited five hundred years for you do you think I was going to stand in his way." at this point the opened and Fiona was relived to see Eric's beautiful face.

"Hi." She said shyly as she felt her cheeks heat up as Eric's eyes landed on her and he gave her his heart stopping smile.

"Hey" He said as he walked over to her and she noticed he was not alone.

"Oh" Pam said in surprise as she saw Godric

"Hey I'm Fiona " She looked passed Eric to the boy whom she was sure was not a boy at all.

"I am Godric." _certainly sounds like a man. _Fiona thought as she noticed the seemingly unending emotions between Eric and him. She pondered this for a moment until it clicked. _He's Eric's maker._" Eric has told me about you and I am pleased that my child has found someone to share life with." The rush of regret that washed through him prick her alarm.

" What's wrong?" Eric had moved to her side giving Godric a better view of the half Fairy half Hunter that was bonded to his child.

"Eric said you were an empath." Godric merely watched her features closely" How long did you think you could hide what you are?" Fiona's eyes flew to Eric's" Do not fear me I would not bring you harm though I am deeply sorry I told Eric to let someone go who has brought you and those close to you more pain than you deserve." Fiona's eye went to Godric's then to Eric's as she turned to face him.

"Marcus is still alive?" she felt the grip of panic as she felt the roll of guilt wash over her from Eric." Why?" she couldn't believe after all he had done Eric of all people would just let him go." After everything he did you just let him go."she felt hurt beyond any physical pain.

"Clover showed up and claimed him as her human." as these words left Eric's mouth Fiona felt understanding and furry roll from Pam.

"You've got to be shitting me" Fiona snapped her eyes to Pam's and saw more than she felt her anger." After all that bastard did you let him go just because Clover asked you too." Pam narrowed her eyes at Eric.

"He let him go because I commanded him to." Godric stated as the room went silent.

"Why would you do that?" Fiona asked as she turned her eyes to his.

"Because though I was unaware of his wrong doings there are more important matters at hand." There is another hunter in town and this hunter has been taking vampire's lives." Fiona watched him carefully as she tried to calm her own ramped emotions.

"How many more yous are there?" Pam asked as Fiona looked from Godric to Pam.

"I swear I am the last of my bloodline." She stated without conviction.

"Do you know of anymore hunters?" Godric asked her.

"No" She said honestly as she sat down on a near by bar stool

"Maybe it's someone who isn't even related to you." Pam suggested.

"Yeah and maybe unicorns really piss rainbows too." Fiona snapped feeling overwhelmed.

"How did you first find out what you were?" Godric asked in a soothing voice.

"I read my ninth great- grandmother's diary in which she went into detail about what I was." She told him as she racked her brain trying to remember if she had heard of another hunter.


	34. Telling Jason

_**A/N: So I got on a roll with this and wanted to post another one up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

_**Chapter Thirty- Four**_

It took one week for Fiona to finally seek Jason out to tell him about her marriage to Eric. It took one week for Eric to let her leave the house. Not only was her psycho ex-boyfriend still alive, but now there was another hunter out there doing what she should have been doing. She decided she had to tell Jason before her found out from someone else. She pulled up to his apartment and sat in the car trying to remind herself that he loved her and wanted her to be happy. He was in a relationship with vampire after all. It wasn't like he was going to turn on her. She sighed as she walked up to his door and knocked

"Fi, you know you don't have to knock." Jason greeted her with a warm embrace.

"Well, with you I want to be careful I don't walk in on something." she smiled as he chuckled and they went over to the couch.

"It's nothing you haven't already seen." He winked at her and she laughed so hard she held her sides." Really? That was a good line and you're going to laugh at me. I'm offended." He put his hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it. " she put her hand over his and smiled.

" So, what's up?" he put his arm on the back of the couch and faced her.

"There's no way to ease into this so, here goes nothing." taking a deep breath she looked down at her hands" I told Eric about being a hunter to which he already knew." she felt Jason's confusion roll over her" He told me that it was his duty to handle a situation like mine quickly but because we are in a relationship there was another way to ensure I wouldn't die." she dared a glance at Jason who was listening to her very intently.

"I'm not going to like this part am I?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"In the vampire community we're married." she stated as she crinkled her brow

"How?" he asked

"It's done by sharing blood three times." she chewed her bottom lip as a bubble of nervous laughter stuck in her throat." It's called a blood bond."

"Ah, dammit Fiona!" Jason swore as he moved his hand to rub it over his face in frustration." You know the dangers of drinking their blood." he looked over at her." This is only recognized in their world not the human world right?"

"Until it's legal for us to marry." she said gently

"You really love him does he really love you?" he asked her

"I would know if his feelings were not sincere." she told him

"Does anyone else know?" she shook her head

"Pam ,Godric and you are the only ones that know." she admitted.

"Why wait so long in telling me?" he was a little hurt and it made her feel guilty.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to risk losing you." she felt tears burn the backs of her eyes.

"You should know by now I ain't going anywhere." he kissed the top of her head." You and me are stuck together for life." he touched her cheek." You're not going to allow him to turn you are you?" his question threw her off a bit.

"No I'm not." she replied as she her self was unsure if she wanted to be a vampire or not.

"Good because I like you laying out in a bikini." He laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"I do like to feel the heat of the sun on my face." she smiled softly

"What do ya say we go out in this sun and soak some up." she grinned from ear to ear.

"Why Jason Stackhouse I thought you'd never ask." she used her most girlish southern bell voice.


	35. Just Us

_**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/favs/followers! Now that I'm in a little routine with studying, life ,and writing I'll be able to update more often. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

When Fiona finally made her way home it was well pass dark. She knew Eric would be up by now. A part of her hoped that he didn't have to go to fangtasia tonight. She had missed him this past week. With an unknown hunter causing a problem him and Godric spent every night searching for them. He'd come home barely making beating the sun. Her and Pam had grown a lot closer, if she wasn't so in love with Eric she could see herself warming up to Pam in other ways. She snapped her head up as the thought hit her _Okay, having lesbian thoughts about your husband's progeny is not a good thing._

"Hello, honey I'm home?" She chuckled to herself , but it was short lived as Eric greeted her with a heated kiss and had her pinned against the door. She felt the rush of Eric's emotions before she even pulled into the driveway." Well, I should visit Jason more often if this is the sort of greeting I'll get." he trailed wet kisses from her ear to the wildly beating pulse.

"Hmm, you are forbidden to ever leave this house again." he growled into her neck as he lifted her off her feet and placed her on the counter." Trust me I will give you plenty of reasons for wanting to stay." he kissed her furiously and swiped his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers. She moaned low in her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back from the kiss smirked at her when she narrowed her eyes at him as he slid down to her feet where he proceeded to take her shoes off letting them drop to the floor.

"You know damn well I hate the word _forbid." _she said as he between her legs allowing her to wrap them around his waist as he licked her pulse point on her neck.

"Yes, I know you have told me plenty of times." he lifted her off the counter and used his vamp speed to get them to the bedroom where he let her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor.

"Wait a second Pam and Godric-" she started as he stepped toward her and stepped back.

"Are not here." he took another step toward and raised a brow when she stepped back from holding her hands up as if to hold him off.

"We need to seriously talk about new hunter and what sort of threat they might be." her voice sounded shaky and husky even to her own human ears.

"We will have time to talk afterwards." he grabbed her out stretched hands pulling roughly against him." Right now you have entirely too many clothes on for the plans I have for you." he let her go long enough to take off his shirt and fling it behind him.

"Don't you have to-" his lips cut off her words as he pulled her back into his arms and pushed her back into the bed.

"Shut you up, Yes I do." he said against her lips and he ripped her shirt off her.

She giggled like a school girl as he kissed over her shoulders, the valley between her breast, and stopping to pay attention to both her breast. She shuddered as he placed a wet kiss over her stomach. She moaned as he reached the waist band of her jeans. She a cool gust of wind across her skin and before she realized what was happening they were both naked. She grasped his hair in her hands as his tongue touched her wetness. She gasped as he placed his mouth fully against her. She arched up into his hand as he inserted a finger inside of her warmth. She bucked into his hand as he moved his finger in and out just as she felt the familiar pull of the blissful end that only Eric could give her he removed his finger.

"Do, you have any idea how intoxicating your scent is to me?" he moved slowly up her body letting her feel every part fully against her. " There is no drug or alcohol that can even come close." He whispered against her neck." I can have ever night for the rest of my existence and still it would never be enough." his lips brushed the shell of her ear as he grabbed her leg raising it high up on his hip as he thrust into her.

With each thrust she saw stars. Stars that only Eric could show her. She muttered pleadingly words that she would only say to Eric. He growled low in his throat as she arched her back. His finger dug hard enough into her flesh she knew she'd have bruises. Her entire being felt like it was on fire she wiggled trying to get the upper hand so that she was on top. She didn't have to wait long because Eric flipped them over so that she got her wish. As she rode him she felt her climax approaching and leaned down to take his bottom lip between her teeth just before she kissed him.

He moved his mouth to her neck as he bit down just as she felt an explosion inside of her and she screamed his name as she dug her nails into his shoulder. He followed her to his own release. After wards she snuggled into him and smiled blissfully. He caressed her back lazily as he just inhaled her scent. He didn't need the rest, but she did. For now the rest of the world could kiss his ass he just wanted to wallow in the aftermath of their love. He knew she wanted to know about the hunter and there were things he needed to tell her. He wrapped his arm s around content to just hold her for now.


	36. Not The Only One

_**A/N: Thanks for all the love you guys have shown!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"So, how have you been?" Chasity asked as she walked into Fangtasia and saw Fiona sitting alone in a booth.

"I've been good. How have you been?" she asked as she cheered up as Chasity sat next to her. It had been a long time since they had a chance to just talk.

"Really good." she gave Fiona a wicked smile as her eyes moved over to Pam who stood next to Eric in front of the bar at his throne.

"So, what is it that you really want to talk to me about?" she caught Eric's eye and gave him a flirting smile before she turned her attention fully to Chasity.

"Take a walk with me." she whispered in her ear.

"Alright." she said they both walked out the back of the bar. " So, what's up?" she could feel the chaotic mess her emotions were in.

"I had a run in with man last night." she started, but stopped as her eyes moved from Fiona's to scan their surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked as her alert came on and she became aware of their surroundings. Listening for any unfamiliar voices, thoughts or emotions.

"I ran into Clover last night she said that Marcus was still alive, not only that, but I ran into a man who says he knows you." her eyes met Fiona's seriously" He knew things about you that I know you havn't told anyone." she paused briefly.

"What things are you talking about?" Fiona felt fear creep up her spine.

"Like the fact that you are not the only one in your bloodline." she narrowed her eyes as her head came up sharply." Someone's here."

"Should I be jealous that you two are in the back alley alone." Pam came out the door and saw the two of them.

"Eric keeps her very happy, I seriously doubt I could please her the way he does." Chasity said with a smile.

"Oh, I think we can teach her a thing or two." Pam purred seductively.

"I'll take your word for it." Fiona felt her self blushing hotly.

"Eric is looking for you." Pam said as she turned to walk back inside.

"We'll talk more about this later." Fiona said to Chasity as they walked back inside.

Once inside Chasity went into the bar with Pam as Fiona walked into Eric's office where she found he was not alone. Godric was sitting on the couch and Clover was standing in the middle of the room. Fiona was flooded with their feelings and she closed her mind to their thoughts. Her eyes met Eric's as he motioned for her to shut the door,

"Fiona, allow me to introduce you to Clover." he indicated the woman with jet black hair and green eyes. A pang of jealousy went through Fiona as she was forced to stand in front of Clover." Clover this is Fiona, my wife." Clover's eyes narrowed as she raked them over her body.

"Hmmm, so you took your progeny's pet after all and apparently she was worth it since you have married her at least in our world." Clover's emotions ran through Fiona leaving her feeling cold and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm herself up." It's a good thing since I hear you're half fairy." she purred as she leaned in and inhaled Fiona's scent." I love fairies your blood is sweeter than any human's." a growl from Eric forced Clover to step away from Fiona.

"She belongs to your sheriff so you will respect her." Godric stated firmly not raising his voice, but still effective.

"Of course." Clover said as smiled at Fiona before she took a seat next to Godric.

"Clover, has been having a problem with a hunter who is not you." Eric said to her as her eyes locked with his and fear landed in the pity of her stomach." They have killed a lot of vampires that Clover has made and now they are here. We have found out that it is a male and he smells like you." Eric watched her for any show of emotion or knowledge of what he was saying, but he saw none. " Clover has brought it to my attention that if you have any knowledge of this hunter as my wife you have to tell me or should I find out that you lied to me about this I will treat you as I would any other who would lie to me." she felt his emotions and knew he was being honest.

"I've told you before I have no idea who this hunter is or why he smells like me." she swallowed back the bile that threatened to spew forth.

"I think she's lying." Clover stated as Fiona snapped her head toward her.

"I think this is none of your business and you need to shut you hole." Fiona already didn't like her and now she was pissed.

"I see why Eric likes you." Clover narrowed her eyes." You have fire and that's hot, but lying to him about knowledge of a threat to our kind out rules hotness." Fiona turned back around to face Eric.

"Am I on trail here?" she asked anger rising in her chest.

"Of course not we just want to get to the bottom of this." Godric intervened gently as he felt the frustration of Eric through their bond." We'll find out who this hunter is for now I think we all just need to take a moment."

"I need some air." Fiona stated still pissed as she turned to walk out, but Eric's voice stopped her.

"I need you to stay." Eric didn't want things to be like this between them.

"Clover I'll walk you out." Godric said as Eric silently thanked him.

"Fiona you should be thankful you belong to Eric because like I said I love fairies." Clover licked her lips as she and Godric walked out leaving Fiona alone with Eric.

"Whatever you have to say can wait because I am very pissed off right now." Fiona said her back to him

"You need to hear what I have to say." Eric stated as she turned to face him reluctantly.

"Fine say it and be done with it." she folded her arms across her chest as her angry eyes met Eric's slightly amused eyes.

"Clover thinks she owns me because of our past and she is looking for a way to get you out of my life." His words sunk in coldly.

"You think she'll kill me to get to you?" Fiona had to admit she was a bit scared of Clover.

"She'll try." Eric said as he stood before her pulling her arms away from her chest." I know this hunter is not you. I know you do not know who he is, but if I find him and it turns out there is a connection to you rather you knew it or not it will not look good." he pulled her to him.

"I swear to you I have no idea who this hunter is." she tucked her face into his chest.

"I believe you." he said to her which meant more than anything to her." This hunter has fairy blood, and has been unattainable we think he might be moving between this world and the fae world." she couldn't for the life of her think of anyone who could be this hunter.

"The fae world has a door that can be opened between our worlds?" she asked pulling back to look at him.

"It was closed from what I know, but somehow he manged to open it."Eric kiss her lightly.

"I'm still pissed so I'll be sleeping at Jason tonight." Fiona stated as she stepped back from him.

"I'll just come get you." He told her.

"I need to be away from you to think and clear my head." She told him.

"I can not protect you if you're not with me." he told her as he reached for her, but she dodged his hand.

"It's not about you Eric it's about me needing to clear my head." she told him.

"Fine do what you need to do." Eric said to her


	37. A Brief Look Inside Clover

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/favs/followings! Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAP AND TORTURE. YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT,**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"What do you want us to do with this?" A tall vampire with brown hair and brown eyes as Clover walked into the house she called home.

"You can keep him a leash he's been a very bad kitty." She narrowed her green eyes at Marcus who was on a leash." You are just lucky that I got to you before Eric could kill you." she looked into his eyes as she walked away from him.

Truth be told she was disappointed that Eric's maker stopped Eric from killing Marcus. She smiled as Eric came to mind. He was certainly the powerful man he'd always wanted to be. She remember the day they met like it was yesterday. She was still human then. Still innocent. Still naïve about life. She blinked back a stray tear.

Tears were for weak pathetic humans not vampires! Her maker had made sure she knew that everyday they were together. She gave Marcus a hatful glare as he cowered in a corner. She heard about what he did to all those women. A part of her was disgusted with him. He did to those women what her maker did to her. It made her sick to her stomach to even think of what those women must have felt. She closed her eyes as she went up stairs to her room.

She knew the fear all to well. The shame every time you looked at yourself in the mirror. The dirtiness that never left your skin. Marcus was merciful to those he killed they no longer had to feel anything. The two he left alive now they knew what she felt. Fiona got lucky that Eric chose to protect her. Another unwanted blood tear fell from her eyes. She wanted him to save her, but he wasn't around.

Every time her maker touched her she tried to pretend it was Eric, but in the end she was stuck with a man she'd never love who would never be the first and only man she loved. Her maker was nothing like Eric. She took a deep shuddering breath she didn't need. Her maker hated that she did that it was a useless human thing. He hated her tears, her breath, her need to be loved. He tried to kill her humanity and for a while he did. She thought her humanity was gone for good. Then she saw Fiona.

Their eyes met and she could see her sweet innocence shining brightly in them. An innocence that Clover herself had at one time. One she wished she still had. She could never have that back she had been shown just how cruel life could be to those that are weak. She walked over to her bathroom and washed her face until all traces of the tears were gone. She hated Fiona because she didn't truly know the cruelty of life. She hated her for having the love she wanted. She hated her for not being weak enough to crumble under the weight of all she had been through.

No, she didn't hate her. She envied her. Fiona had the life she wanted. With the man she wanted. The honest friends she wanted. She took another look at herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize the woman starring back at her. The girl she once was, was gone for good she died in that graveyard.

The woman starring back at her was reborn out of that young, naive, little girl's ashes. Like a phoenix she rose from the ashes to become what? She starred into her eyes trying to find the girl she once was. She could see her almost, but then with a violent shake of her head the girl was gone.

"She's too innocent for this life." she said to her reflection. " She must be protected." she could never be that girl again. _No matter how badly I want to be._

" Clover, he's asking for you." a voice called through the bathroom door.

"Let him wait a while." she said as she gave herself one last look at herself once more regaining control over her weak emotions.

"Should I clean him up?" the voice called to her again.

"No, let me wash the filth off of him." she said as she opened the door and walked passed the vampire who bowed his head to her. " Be a good boy and run a hot bath for him." she walked over toward Marcus who keep his eyes averted." You've been a bad kitty." she grabbed his bloody chin." If you had only behaved yourself you wouldn't be here like this." she ran her hand through his mated and dirty hair.

"Please just let me go." Marcus plead weakly as her fingers snagged some hair matted to a bloody spot on his head.

"You heal up so quickly I don't know if you have truly learned your lesson or not." she cocked her head to the side as she watched him wondering briefly if his victims often plead with him for their release?

"I have just let me go." he said to her in a weak voice.

"Bet all those women you murdered begged you to release them too." she snarled at him as she jerked his head back." You didn't grant them freedom so you won't be getting any either." she jerked him up to his feet as a tub was brought out." You are filthy and reek of piss I need to bath you." she pulled him toward the steamy tub.

"No, no, no," he screamed as she forced him into the tub and proceeded to scrub his skin raw.

"Don't worry you'll be clean soon and this will be over." she cooed against his ear softly as he screamed.


	38. The Hunter

_**A/N: Once again thank for the reviews/favs/followers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Fi?" Jason whispered softly as he carefully touched her shoulder.

She'd been at his place for almost three weeks. Every night Eric had shown up to talk to her and she would send him away. Jason had no idea what happened between the two. He only knew Fiona showed up in the middle of the night tears in hers eyes saying she needed a place to stay where Eric wasn't invited in. He saw the pain in her eyes every time he told her Eric was here to see her. It was to the point where Jason didn't want to tell her anymore, but Eric Northman scared the shit out of him. He just wished Fiona would talk to him so that he would know how to handle the situation. She usually told him everything and he couldn't help, but think the worst.

"I know he's here." her voice sounded dull and regretful.

"Look, I know you said you needed to think things through, but I have to ask did he hurt you?" Jason's eyes met her own and he flinched inwardly at the raw pain in her depths.

"He hasn't raised a hand to me I promise you that." she reassured him with a sad smile." He wouldn't do that, it's just not easy being with him right now." she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"I can tell him you're sick." Jason said not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"He'd stay until the sun burned him." she sighed in defeat. " I'll go talk to him like I do every night." she got up out of bed and made herself look decent as she went outside where she saw Eric.

She didn't have to feel his emotions to know this was killing him too. It was written clear across his face. She just wasn't ready to forgive him this time. The fact still remained _he did not trust her completely. _

"I keep expecting you to refuse to see me." she felt how vulnerable he was right now and it pulled at her heart.

"I know you will stay and meet the sun if I ever did that." her voice sounded so small and unsure.

"My whole existence I never had a reason to care until you walked into my life." He told her opening his self up to her.

"You are the only man aside from Jason that has showed love doesn't have to hurt to be really be true." her eyes met Eric's sadly" But it does hurt Eric." tears burned her eyes as her heart ached to rush into his arms and just put everything aside.

"You're my wife you belong with me." Eric told her as he stood in front of her within inches of touching her.

"I also deserve to be trusted and you don't trust me Eric." she sighed deeply as she spoke." You have it in her mind that every human is a liar and therefore untrustworthy." she felt his pain like it was her own.

"What do you want me to do?" Eric asked his eyes pleading with her own.

"It's not what I want it's what you need to do." she told him softly her voice cracking with the unleashed tears." You have to want it or it won't work."

"You know I love you and I have nothing, but time." Eric told her as he grabbed her by her waist and pinned her against the wall.

"Eric this solves nothing." she said as he smirked and kissed her roughly.

"She's right it fixes nothing." Fiona was flooded with such powerful emotions that it knocked her to her knees. " Emotions are a bitch are they not." an unfamiliar female voice was saying as Fiona held her head. " As for you." The female now turned her attention to Eric who was laying on the ground where she had tossed him just before sending Fiona to her knees." Vampires make me sick." her blue eyes were glowing as they Eric's." You survive only because of humans and yet you have the nerve to _think _you are above them." she knelt down so that her face was level with his as he laid on the ground." If it was not for humans you vampires would not even exist. You were all human first. Well that is except for the very first of you kind she was created. It was a fae she chose to mate with." she cocked her head to the side as she watched Eric struggling to move from his spot." You have to love the power of a hunter mixed with fae." she suddenly stood up and glared into the darkness of the trees." This isn't your fight it's mine." she said to the darkness.


	39. Family History

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Thirty- Nine**

Fiona's head felt like it was being split open. She screamed out in pain as she held her head trying to hold it together. The guard she usually kept up was ripped apart and now everyone's emotions were flooding through her making impossible for her to get up. She opened her eyes briefly and saw the woman with long dark hair laying on the ground next to Eric's body. Panic swept over her as she thought she'd lost Eric. The woman wore a dark colored shirt with jeans so she was from here. Fiona felt her shield trying to come back up. She just needed it to hurry up before she lost her entire world.

"Fiona!" she heard Jason's panic before she felt it. "Damn it what happened?" he was kneeling down beside her.

"She's got Eric," Fiona whimpered as she started to feel better.

"She's not the only one." Eric said as he looked over and saw a dark haired woman with a dark colored shirt on and jeans with boots standing beside Eric then he saw a man with long white hair and tan colored shirt and pants with something that looked like a sword strapped to his back walking toward her.

"I don't believe it." Fiona looked over and saw the man appeared and she suddenly felt the color drain from her face.

"Fi do you know him?" He asked as he saw her pale.

"It's impossible." she answered in disbelief as she stared at the familiar man that she was sure was a figment of her imagination.

"Who is he?" Jason as she slowly got up to her feet.

Fiona felt like she just stepped into the twilight zone complete with the weird music. She was starring at the man before and knew she was paler than any vampire. Her heart felt like it had stopped and her head was spinning. Her breath was stuck in her throat.

"Fiona?" Jason's urgent voice called to her as she ran to the man.

Fiona hadn't realized she was even moving until felt the grass beneath her bare feet. She had to touch him to be sure. The woman and Eric were temporarily forgotten. She stopped as she stood before the man who's eyes were nearly the same green as her own she touched his face.

"It is you." she said in wondered" How?" she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Fiona, you have to understand…" the man started, but she cut him off

"That you left me to face this world a lone?" the pain of being abandoned hit her like a brick.

"Now's not the time for this." he hissed at her his eyes moving behind her to the woman who stood smirking at him.

"Oh, I beg to differ." the woman smiled madly" Now's the perfect time to explain why you left your only daughter all alone in this world. Go on Henry tell her who I am." Fiona turned slightly to see the woman now that she was up close and a gasp escaped her lips.

" I remember you from when me and Carrie got into that car accident when we were teenagers. You saved our lives." memories of the car accident flashed before her eyes. Carrie nearly died that day. " Who are you and why are you here now?" she looked from the woman to Henry.

"Shall I tell her about me or do you want that job?" the woman said to Henry.

Before anyone could say anything Fiona felt a gust of wind blow past her. The woman moved quickly enough as Henry pulled Fiona to his side. Eric stood in between them. He was pissed, but Fiona couldn't help to notice how hot he looked even now.

"Now, you both will tell me who you are and what you are doing here." he looked over at the woman." I take it you are the hunter that is given me a problem." it was not a question he knew who she was.

"Relax, there Blondie I'm not going to kill you." the hunter batted her eyes at Eric.

"Celestial," Henry warned as he pushed Fiona behind him to protect her.

"I find it absolutely funny that you would try to protect her from her own husband." Celestial said as she took pleasure in the shock written on Henry's face. "What did you expect her to do you left her defenseless and alone." She looked over at Fiona" She's half fae her blood is intoxicating to his kind, not to mention she was stupid enough to allow herself to be abused by that god awful were tiger, but she want have to worry about him anymore." she smiled at Fiona." Clover has him and by the next full moon she'll kill him. She has this thing with men who abuse women in any way." she cocked her head to the side." Can't really blame her, after all her maker was a real bastard. He liked his progeny's young and innocent." she looked over at Eric and snorted." Well, thanks to him she wasn't that innocent." she looked back at Fiona who was staring at her intently" Did you know that your husband was Clover's first as well?" she didn't wait for a reply she went on." He seems to be good at that. Let me guess he told you he loved you right?" she laughed as Fiona inhaled sharply." Yeah, he said that to Clover too. Bet you thought you were special because you can feel his emotions and know they are true. You may have gotten lucky with that one, but get real he's a vampire." she pointed her hand to Eric." They do not fall in love with our kind. Did he tell you that he has orders from the queen to kill you?" Fiona's eyes shifted to Eric's.

"Celestial that's enough." Henry warned sharply his eyes not leaving hers.

"Fiona, I would never hurt you." Eric said to her silently cursing Celestial for this.

"I know you wouldn't." Fiona answered as she pushed away from Henry taking his sword with her." This ends here right now." she now held the sword in front of her." I'm done with being scared. I done with not knowing what's going on." her eyes met Celestial's." I'm done with hearing you talk." she narrowed her eyes." Who the hell are you?" she knew she was taking a chance, but she didn't care she'd had enough.

"My name is Celestial McCombs." Celestial answered with a smile." Your mother was my great-great-grand daughter. You see when your husband spared our so many greats grand father's life he also left his son untouched. His son went on to have a family of his own which produced me then my bloodline produced your mother and you. I have been watching you since you were born waiting for the day he would be stupid enough to try to cash in the debt our bloodline owed him. I didn't think things would work out like they did." Celestial's voice dropped a notch." I thought you would be stronger, but you're just like your mother. Weak." with that said Fiona swung the sword at her cutting her arm.

"You have no right to talk about her. She was not a weak person." Fiona said furiously as she watched the blood drip from Celestial's arm. Apart of her felt bad for doing that. She hadn't meant to it just happened.


	40. Choices and Futures

_**A/N: Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews/ favs/followings!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Forty**

" Perhaps I was wrong about you after all." Celestial touched the wound on her arm and looked down at her bloody finger tips." I'm surprised that you had the courage to even draw a weapon let alone shed blood." She smirked as she looked at Fiona for a long moment before she went on. " Too bad the only blood you were ever brave enough to shed was family." Celestial would never admit it out loud, but she was proud of the young woman who stood before her. She was standing her ground even if she was unsure about how steady it was she still stood it. " Your mother was nothing, but a pain in my ass! She could do no wrong in her mother's eyes. She chose to love him over her true mate." Celestial looked harshly at Henry." He was ten times the man you could ever think of being." Fiona listened intently to Celestial and tried to judge the situation to the best of her knowledge.

"He wanted to control her." Henry announced." Not to mention you wanted him for yourself, but he refused you. Kendra, chose to follow her heart not what she was supposed to do according to fae law," he looked over at Fiona as he sighed and went on" She was only half fae which she got from her mother. You, are half fae yourself. How could you hate your own flesh and blood so much?" he saw the flicker of remorse in Celestial's eyes just briefly before they turned hard again.

"You of all people dare to ask me that." she waved her arm in Fiona's direction." You, left your own _flesh and blood _to face Marcus then creature that beat her until she finally grew a back bone and left him. Not to mention she had to deal with the mess of our family alone. Where were you? Oh, that's right you let her believe you were dead." Fiona stepped between them at this point.

"You have no room to talk." she said as she creased her forehead." Where the hell _were you_ when all of that was going on! You said you have been watching over me since I was born waiting for Eric to step forward with his claim, well, where were you when he did? Where were you the _first time _Marcus laid a hand on me? You with your mightier than thou attitude left alone as well. You talk about what he did and yet give no reason for why you did what you did." she narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"You really want to know why I never intervened?" she met Fiona's eyes." Because one of my gifts is seeing the future. I can not change it nor do I want to, but you did somehow. What I saw when you were letting Marcus hit you was him killing you, but it didn't work out like that because the people you have in your life intervened on your behalf." she cocked her head to the side. " As for the situation with Eric well, I have seen how this ends, but you have the power to change that." Fiona raised a brow at her." You have a choice, you can end this ridicules marriage right now and change your future as I have seen it or you can stay on the path you're on and full fill the future I have seen."

"Don't listen to her." Henry said drawing Fiona's attention away from Celestial." She only sees a maybe future. The future is not set in stone it changes with every choice you make." he looked over at Eric." If you truly love her as much as you say then you'll make the right decision."

"I already have." Eric said to him as Fiona slowly turned toward him.

"Eric?" she questioned confused by al the events that were unfolding before her eyes.

"I wanted to wait until a better time to tell you, but since things have unfolded the way they have." Eric took a deep breath" I was asked by the queen to bring you before the magistrate which meant you would die. No human is ever brought before our Magistrate and lives to tell the tale." Fiona could feel his remorse.

"Is that why you suggested the bond between us?" she questioned needing to know the truth.

"It was the main reason yes." he answered as he saw her regain her composure." It's why I'm here tonight you don't have a choice if you want to live you have to come home with me. As long as you are my wife they will leave you alone." she knew he was being honest.

"You can't be that shocked really." Celestial spat out bitterly as Fiona walked back toward the house.

"I want all three of you to leave I'm done with talking to you." Fiona threw over her shoulder

"Fiona you can not stay here." Eric tried to reason with her.

"I'm not I'm going to get my stuff, but make no mistake about it Eric." she turned to meet his eyes." I'm coming back home, but you and I are far from being okay." with that said she went inside leaving Jason to deal with the three beings alone.

"Y'all heard her." He looked at Eric daring him to disagree, but he didn't. " I'll bring her to you when she's done."

"She's my daughter I will be back." Henry said and disappeared into the blackness he came from.

"I have work to do anyway." Celestial said as she disappeared into a bright light.

Jason sighed in relief as he scratched the back of his head and went inside. He always knew Fiona was crazy, but after tonight he understood where she got it from.


	41. Enter The Magistrat

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I am enjoying this story more than any other. It's strange because I first started this I had no idea it would take off the way it di and that is all thanks to you guys! With every review/fav/following it fuels my muse. I am very touched that you guys enjoy my writing so much.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Forty-One**

"I could stay with you, you know to make sure you're safe here." Jason suggested as he looked over at Fiona. She had been silently the whole way here and now as they sat in the driveway he really didn't want to leave her without knowing for sure she was safe.

"As much as I would love that I know I'm safe here." she said as she opened the door and got out. Jason walked around to her side." Eric would never hurt me I know that much for sure." she could still feel Jason's unease.

"Vampire laws are different from ours." Jason said as he touched her face." I saw the pain you were in while you stayed with me," he drew his brows together in concern." You kept things from me with Marcus and it almost cost you, your life, I want to be here for you, but if you don't talk to me Ima assume the worst and I may die, but I'll do my best to kill the son of bitch." she felt how serious he was and it both frightened and touched her heart.

"It's a matter of trust. Eric doesn't trust me enough to be completely honest with me and I don't feel that it's fair," she started knowing that Eric could hear her." I have been completely honest with even about the entire situation with Marcus." she sighed deeply trying regain her composure." I don't understand why he just can't do the same with me that's all." she leaned in and gave Jason a warm embrace pressing her cheek against his chest." I love you Jason Stackhouse and no matter what that will never change." she felt his arms circle around her.

"Trust is hard for some mainly men." Jason said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair." We're afraid that if we drop the tough guy act, that our woman won't like the fact that we are just as insecure as they are. You just have to be patient." he honestly didn't know where all of this was coming from it sounded like something that Fiona had once said to him a long time ago.

"Is that how you feel too?" Fiona pulled away from him as their eyes met.

"Naw, I always let women see the softer side of me," he smiled at her" How do you think I get laid so often." she swatted him in the shoulder as they both laughed.

"That's horrible." she said to him as he went around and got her bag.

"I never did it with you." he told her" With you I'm free to be me there's no reason to pretend." She gave him a sideward's glance as they walked up to the door.

"You're the only one that I've ever been myself around." she told him honestly as she opened the door.

She was surprised that Eric wasn't waiting for her. He was in the house she could feel his emotions. Then she felt someone else's emotions as well. They were not familiar to her at all and they were so cold it scared her.

"You okay there?" Jason asked as he saw her face go pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine just been a long night." she said wanting to get him out of the house as fast as she could.

"Yeah it has," he said as he looked around" I hate to leave you alone." she felt his worry.

"He's here, he's just giving me sometime to myself." she told him with a soft smile as he pulled her to him for another hug.

"You have my number and know I'll be here in a second." he sighed as he reluctantly left her.

She waited until she heard him crank up his truck and could no longer feel his emotions. She then turned her attention to whatever awaited her now. She took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs. She dropped the shield so she could hear the thoughts of the other person. _What the hell is wrong with him? Can he not smell her scent? I have to smell it while I kill her. Hmmm, maybe I'll just drain her dry that way her blood doesn't go to waste._

She quickly put her shield back up as a small gasp escaped her. She knew they heard her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She stopped outside Eric's office, but before she could open the door Eric was in front of her.

"Fiona before you come in here know that no harm will come to you I promise you that." Eric starred into her eyes as she felt his worry ripple through their bond and she nodded.

"Who is in there?" she asked proud that her voice did not tremble.

"The Magistrate." He said to her as she felt the weight of just how serious this was.

"Why?" she asked softly as worry creased her forehead.

"Not for you that much I can assure you." Eric told her

"I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear am I?" she said as he gave her a soft smile.

"Not one bit." she was impressed by his honesty as he opened the door and she saw an older man with small round glasses sitting in front of Eric's desk.

He wore a nice pinstriped suit and his hair was neatly cut jet black. From what she could as he stood up he was tall nicely built. He looked too good to be a scary person, but then again so did Eric. She swallowed and took a deep steadying breath as she sat on the small sofa and Eric went back to his seat in front of the Magistrate.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife Fiona, Fiona this is the Magistrate." he introduced them, but before he could go on the Magistrate stood up and went over to Fiona.

"I must say it is a pleasure to officially meet you." He extending his hand to her. She nervously looked over at Eric who looked just as surprised as she was. He sounded well educated too and for a second Fiona wondered what kind of a man he was before he was turned.

"Oh, well, likewise." she gave him a nervous smile as she placed her surprisingly steady hand in his.

"It's not, but I can assure I'm not here to end your life." she felt his honesty and a little bit of disappointment." I must say I am surprised that Mr. Northman has married anyone, but then again your scent is very intoxicating." she felt this nervous flutter go through her as he finally let go of her hand and went back over to where he sat. " Now, as I was saying before, the queen has made it known to me that we not only have your wife here who is a hunter, but there is possibly two others out there." Fiona listened to them." She was made aware of you by a young fae who came to her as a peace offering. In exchange for his safety and his family's safety he gave up your wife's identity. Now he did not know nor did any of us that you two were married. He has also gave us information on the other two hunter's. One of them like Fiona is part fae and has the ability to travel between our two worlds." _Celestial. _Fiona thought as her eye met Eric's and a rise of panic threaten to over take her.

True there was no love loss between her and Celestial, but she wouldn't want her dead. He did say _two_ hunters. _Who was the other one? _then it hit her it was _her father. _


	42. Hand Them Over Or Die

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favs/followers! It seems with every chapter I get more excited about this story! That's all due to you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Eric listened as the Magistrate spoke, but he could feel Fiona's emotional turbulence through their bond. He also noticed her shirt was a plain white tee shirt that he could see the outline of her breast. He wondered if she had a bra on? He noticed she had changed jeans and now wore a pair of faded ones with tiny rips on her upper thighs. Her scent was intoxicating, but it wasn't just her blood it was her. He wanted her and if the Magistrate wasn't here he would've taken her by now. He met her eyes and knew she was listening to their thoughts so he purposely thought about what he'd like to do to her once they were alone. He was pleased when he saw the stain of red on her cheeks.

"What I need from the both of you is to help us locate the two hunters." The magistrates words snapped both Eric and Fiona out of their private battle of wills.

"Of course whatever you need us to do we will." Eric stated as he met Fiona's eyes daring her to object.

"How would we know where these hunters are?" Fiona asked trying not to show any emotions what so ever.

"Well, that is why your husband is the Sheriff he can use his resources to find them and you my little fae can use whatever abilities you possess to assist him." He said as he turned to face her. The coldness in his eyes was enough to nearly make her flinch visibly.

"If I don't?" she asked fighting the urge to snap at him.

"My you are a feisty little thing." he stood up and went over to were Fiona sat. He knelt down until he was eye level with her. " If you refuse to help I don't care if you're married to Eric or not I will come in here and drain you of that intoxicating blood." He gave her a smirk as he inhaled her scent." You will help find the hunters and not only will you help, but when they are caught you will be there when we give them a trail." he stood up and went over to the chair he was sitting in.

" Trail?" she asked as she reeled in her burst of fear at the closeness of the Magistrate. _He make be attractive, but he was still deadly._

"Yes, a trail." The Magistrate said as he placed his hand on the back of his chair he was standing beside. " Do you humans not give your accused a trail?" his eyes met Fiona's

"Well, of course we do." she answered as she drew her brows together in confusion.

"Then would you not want these hunters to be treated fairly?" he asked her as her eyes flickered to Eric who just sat there listening.

"Of course I would as I would anyone else." she answered as the Magistrate smirked at her.

"I assure you these hunters will have what you call a 'Fair trail'. You and Mr. Northman will be there I am sure." with that he left the two alone.

"Is he serious?" she asked once she was sure he had left completely.

"Absolutely." Eric answered as he moved around his desk when she stood up.

"I have to warn them." She went to leave, but Eric grabbed her arm.

"I can not let you do that." he said as he preventing her from opening the door.

"Eric, they're my family!" she hissed at him as she struggled to get free of him, but he wouldn't let her get away.

"That you didn't even know existed until now." he reminded her." If they cared about you at all why would they have let you go through all that you have alone?" she closed her eyes and sighed he was relived when she didn't struggle anymore, but also he was disappointed he enjoyed her struggles.

"I can't just stand by and let them be killed." she told him in a defeated voice. " I've lost my father once before please do not make me lose him again." her eyes shimmered with tears.

"I will not risk your life to save either one of theirs do you understand that?" he met her eyes seriously.

"Yes," she said as she felt his body pressed against her own and fought against the longing she felt. " Eric, stop." she felt the change in him and knew he would kiss her. If he did her resolve would be lost.

"I haven't done anything yet." he smirked as he lowed his head, but stopped within inches of her lips.

"We have a lot to fix." she swallowed against the heat that rose inside her.

"You've said that before." he said still not moving away from her nor toward her.

"We can't fix it with sex." she said to him.

"I am willing to give a damn good try." he said as he leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head." Mmm I like the taste of your neck." his lips touched her neck.

She used her strength to kick his leg out from under him. Which only resulted in him grabbing her causing her to fall on top of him knocking the wind out of her. Before she could regain her composure he flipped them so that he was on top of her. She shook her head no as he smirked at her.

"You learned some new tricks while you were away." he commented as she struggled beneath him." I like them." he said easily pinned her wrist to the floor beneath them.

"Eric I said no." she met his eyes seriously.

"I heard you." he said as he watched her intently. He then got off of her pulling her to her feet." I will give you tonight, but make no mistake I do not intend to be married and not have my wife." he pulled her to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. " You know I love you and the other stuff can be worked out." they walked out of his office


	43. Sun Rise Talks

_**A/N: Thanks once again for your lovely reviews/favs/followers! They are the fuel to my fire. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Forty- Three**

The next morning Fiona woke up as the sun was coming up. She knew Eric would asleep by now. Her heart felt heavy as she considered what she would have to let happen. If she went against Eric and warned her father he would see it as a betrayal. He did have a point about her father not being there when she needed him. She needed to ask him so many questions, but if he was brought before the Magistrate she'd never get her answers. She flung the covers off of her as she got out of bed and paced in front of her window. Her mind raced around as she tried to think of how she could save her father without betraying Eric in the process.

Then it hit her. She didn't have to do anything at all. She had friends that would help her and Eric wouldn't even have to know about it. He didn't want _her _to warn them he never said anything about her friends. Sookie was part Fae so maybe she would know how to contact them. Although she was with Bill and he would probably go to Eric or worse Sophie-Ann. She walked down the stairs as she thought about how she would go about doing this. She sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

"Can't sleep?" Eric's voice startled her

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked as her heart felt like it was in her throat.

"I was just about to turn in when I heard you moving around." he said as he slowly came around the side of the sofa and sat next to her.

"If you don't turn in you'll get the bleeds." she pointed out as she gave in and allowed him to pull her into his body.

"True, but I will not be able to rest if you are up moving around besides it's going to rain today." he inhaled her scent as he rubbed her head gently. " I know it is hard for you to understand why I keep something's from you, but you have to know that I have trusted you more than anyone else aside from Godric and Pam. It just is not as easy for me to be honest" He leaned his head against hers as he spoke.

"Just as you have to understand that it's hard for me to feel appreciated and trusted when you constantly keep things from me." she turned to face him as she allowed her eyes to meet his." I love you more than ever thought it was possible to love someone and I trusted you with the knowledge of me being a hunter which now everyone seems to know, but that's besides the point. I have not trusted anyone aside from Jason as much as I do you." she felt their connection more deeper now than ever. " Without trust we really don't have a hope of this marriage ever working out. It can not just be a one sided trust either." her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

" We're going to need each other now more than we have before." he told her seriously." We must present a united front as husband and wife or they will come after you and I'd die a true death before I let that happen." he felt the worry flow through their bond.

"Don't even say those words." she told him as she leaned into him." I can live in a world where we don't see eye to eye on everything, but if you were not here with me I would be lost." she kissed his lips softly.

" I have to get some rest, but be assured I will be relentless in my pursuit of you tonight." with that said he kissed her roughly then left her alone as he took his rest.

Fiona smiled to her self as she touched her lips. Oh how she missed him. She made her way back upstairs to try and get some rest herself. They may have opened up a bit to each other, but it still didn't change the fact that she had to do something to save her father's life. She wanted to save Celestial too, but if it came down to a choice between her father and Celestial she'd chose her father. She climbed back in her bed alone and watched as the sun rose. She closed her eyes against the rays as they began to shine through her window. She wasn't sure what she was going to do just that she had to do something.


	44. Failed Rescue

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/favs/followers. It's awesome that so many people enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"Hey Sam," Fiona smiled politely as she walked up to the bar where Sam was wiping it down.

"Well, hello stranger." He smiled back at her as their eyes met." You got tired of hanging around vampires so you decided to slum it with us _normal_ folks." she laughed at his teasing.

"Well, it is daytime ya know." she said as Sookie came over.

"Hey I've been meaning to come talk to you." Sookie said to her as Fiona raised a brow at her.

"Oh?" she questioned wondering if Sookie could've read her mind.

"Yeah, Jason told me you were having some problems." she looked over at Sam who just rolled his eyes and walked away." I wanted to let you know I'm here for you." she touched her arm lightly.

"Thanks I really appreciate that." she said as she grabbed Sookie's arm gently." You know you may be able to help me out, but you can not breath a word to _anyone_." Sookie raised a delicate brow at her." It literally could cost me everything." she could feel Sookie's reluctances." I understand if you don't want to help me out because it would mean lying to Bill and I don't want to put you in that type of position, but I don't have any other options." Sookie nodded her head.

"I can't read your mind, but I can tell this is serious so, give about twenty minutes I'll take my break and we can talk." she told her as she went off to help her customers.

Fiona sighed heavily as Sam came back over to her. He didn't say anything and his thoughts seemed to be everywhere. She could feel the roll of emotions flow from him. He was worried, but at the same time he didn't want to push her.

"Sam, you know I adore you and if I could I would tell you what's wrong right?" she asked as their eyes met and he came over to her taking her hands in his.

"I know that you're in some sort of trouble and you should know I'd do anything to help you, but I can not help you if you don't tell me." she felt the wave of emotions and nearly gave in, but it was bad enough that Jason knew the truth she couldn't involve Sam too.

"I'm sorry Sam I just can't risk your life." she told him hoping he'd understand.

"It's my life you should give me the choice, but I understand." He squeezed her hands." You know where to find me when you wanna talk." he went back around the bar.

"Hey, Sam, I'm gonna take my break it's slow enough and everyone's happy for now." Sookie told him as he looked from her to Fiona and then nodded." Come on." the two walked outside." So, obviously you can't go to Eric with whatever this is or you have and he won't help." They were by the dumpster as Fiona faced her.

"I have not gone to Eric with this." she confessed." I think I need to tell you the reason behind the deception first." she told her about her father coming back from the dead and about Celestial, but she left out the part of her being a hunter. The less people knew the better." So, with knowing all that Eric and I have been _asked _to bring them both in for a trail. I have to get word to my father before I lose him again and this time he won't come back." she felt confusion roll over Sookie and sympathy.

"I don't see how you think I can help with this." Sookie said to her.

"Because like me you're part Fae." she started as she felt surprise roll through Sookie." I need to get in touch with him and he is in the Fae world, I think you can open the portal or at least show me how." she met Sookie's eyes pleadingly." Sookie I wouldn't ask you if I thought there was another way." Sookie sighed.

"I know you wouldn't." she was still hesitant. " It's just that the Fae world is not like ours and if you go through the portal what seems like a day there could be a year here." she informed her gently

"I have to do something to help him Sookie." she told her.

"You could always write a note and toss it in." She suggested.

"Would it work?" she asked

"You could write it on a piece of paper and put it in a box." she said as Fiona nodded her head.

"Okay now can you help me with the portal?" she asked

"Yeah, but we'd have to do it before sun set so no one would see us." Fiona agreed since she knew Eric would be up soon. " With it being cloudy outside because of rain we need to hurry." Sookie chewed her lip.

"I'll wait here until you get off and then you tell me where to go" Fiona said.

"Okay, but you should know if Eric finds out you went behind his back he'll be pissed." Sookie told her as the two went back inside.

"Then he won't find out." she told her feeling the guilt of lying to Eric weight on her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sookie was trying to give her a way out.

"There isn't another way Sookie." she told her

"Alright then we'll do it." she agreed.

Technically she wasn't lying to Eric. He wouldn't know so therefore he wouldn't ask her. If there was another way she'd take it, but unfortunately there wasn't. She waited until Sookie got off from work then followed her home. They gather what they needed and Sookie showed her how to open the portal. She wrote her warning on a piece of paper and placed it in a box. She looked over at Sookie. After a moments hesitation Sookie tossed it inside the portal.

"What now?" Fiona asked as she felt like a rock was in the pit of her stomach.

"Nothing." Sookie told her gently as a bright light shot from the portal.

"Sookie!" Fiona yelled as she pushed the blond telepath down to the ground." Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sookie was a little shaken as she sat up and looked around.

"What was that?" Fiona asked as they noticed the portal was no gone.

"I don't know." she said as they noticed a little box shaped like a treasure box." Someone responded back and closed the portal." Sookie picked up the box and handed it to Fiona.

"How do I open it?" she asked as she looked the box over.

"Let me." Sookie took the box and used her light to open it. " Here." she handed a piece of paper to Fiona.

"Is that blood?" Fiona took the paper and saw it was stained with blood." Oh my god."

"What does it say?" Sookie asked

"That I was to late." tears fell down her cheeks. " The magistrate has my father." fear hit her like a load of bricks.

"Then who's blood is on the paper?" Sookie asked softly

"It's Celestial she managed to get to the portal before they grabbed her, but she wasn't able to save my father." She met Sookie's eyes." They're going to kill him. I have to find him." before she made it very far Sookie grabbed her arm.

"Are you insane you can not just go get your father." she told her as the sun went down." Look Bill will be here any second now I can ask him for help." Fiona felt the waves of concern from Sookie.

"No, Eric will be up I have to get him to help me somehow." she felt the weight of disappointment and fear coursing through her." Sookie I lost him once and I don't even know why he let me believe he was dead all this time. Now I may never know." Sookie saw the tears as they fell and it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Fiona." it was the only thing Sookie thought to say as Fiona got into her car.

"Me too, thanks for at least trying to help." she drove away her mind racing and her emotions all over the place as she made her way back home.


	45. Plans and Questions

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/favs/followerings. It is greatly appreciated! This is shorter than most of my chapters, but I'm trying to get things moved along.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot.**_

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"Eric we need to talk now it's important." Fiona's heart was racing as she came into the house she shared with Eric. He, Godric, and Pam were in the living room. It was kind of creepy to suddenly have three pairs of eyes on her.

"What did you do?" Eric asked as he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"What I had to do." she said to him as she sighed." But I was too late." her voice cracked a little as she tossed her keys on the counter.

"I am sorry." Godric said to her as he saw the fresh tears in her eyes. He hadn't really spent time with the young hunter, but he knew Eric loved her deeply. He felt badly for her. "I know this must be hard for you."

"You didn't do it." she said to him her voice laced with the intense sadness she felt." What can we do now?" she met Eric's eyes.

"There is nothing we can do." Eric told her pointedly.

"No, there has to be something we can do." she refused to accept his answer." He's my father Eric I can not just sit back and do nothing." she ran a hand through her hair.

"Eric is right there is nothing anyone can do now that the magistrate has your father unless there is someone they want more." Godric said to her.

"Who would they want more than a fae hunter?" she asked curiously

"Your father is only a hunter he was not in the fae world when he was captured." Godric told her as they all sat down." Do you even know why your father allowed you to believe he was dead all this time?" she met his eyes as she waited for him to go on." Celestial is part hunter and part fae like you but your father is only hunter." Godric saw her confusion, but he didn't have the time to explain about her great-great grand parents right now." Your father knew that because of your fae blood vampires would come after you. When your mother died he came to me about protecting you. I told him considering the hunter genes you were in danger and your blood would draw in any vampire." she interrupted him.

"Did you tell him to let me believe he was dead?" she asked softly wanting to know how he knew her father, but there was a time and place for everything and this was not the time nor the place.

"No, I did not." he answered honestly." I only told him to find a way to keep you safe. I had no idea that he never told you about what you really are." he told as she nodded." Celestial has killed a lot of vampires over the past few months alone." she shook her head.

"I can't turn her over to save my father's life." she told him

"They do not want your father, but they will kill him to send a message to others like you." Godric stated firmly.

"I can not knowingly send anyone to their death." she said trying to get them to understand.

"I know it is hard for you, but at this point it is the only way to save your father and your own life." He told her

"How did they get into the fae world? Who told them where my father was? Was my father even in the fae world? How could he get in if he is not a fae? What about this traitorous fae?" All these question plopped out of her mouth before she could think.

"I assure you we are working on this." Eric said to her.

"I have to do something. I told you before I lost him once I can not lose him again." she told all of them.

"Going to Sookie Stackhouse is not how you do something." Pam stated with an eye roll. Fiona could feel her dislike for Sookie.

"I felt it was the only way at the time." she said defeated as she leaned back against the couch.

"Why not tell me?" Eric asked

"Because you told me to stay out of it technically I did." she didn't have to open her eyes to know Eric was mad she could feel it coursing though her." You can be angry all you want it will not change a thing." she sighed as she stood up." I've had a long day I'm going to lie down." she felt helpless as she walked up the stairs.


	46. Connecting with Us

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favs/ followings! I have to say that I'm going to be moving a in a few weeks which means I ill have to put this story on hold soon, but as soon as I get settled in the new place I will be picking up unless I have found a great spot to end the story before then.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and plot**_

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Fiona tossed and turned for over an hour after she went up stairs. She could feel the roll of emotions through everyone down stairs. It didn't help that the strongest emotions she felt was lust. She sighed and kicked the covers off her as she stood up and went over to the window. The moon was nearly full which meant a lot of weres were enjoying it. She wondered about Carrie and how she was doing. They hadn't talked in a while. She turned around and was surprised she felt nothing, but her own emotions.

Eric never left her alone anymore. She was surprised and a little disappointed. She figured since she couldn't get any sleep she might as well take a nice hot bath. Her body felt like it was in a fight and she was pretty sure she lost. After getting her clothing and supplies she prepared her bath with lavender scented candles. She turned the lights down as she stepped into the steamy serenity. There was nothing she could about her father and the spy would have to wait. She closed her eyes and inhaled the soothing scents.

She felt a rush of emotions and instantly knew Eric was home. She didn't have it in her to deal with him right now. She sighed as she heard the front door shut. He would come to her she knew that and there was no way she wanted to be naked. She forced herself to get out of the tub. She slid as her foot touched the cool tiled floor, but managed to catch herself from falling on the floor. She knocked over a candle and heard the splash followed by a sizzle sound. She swore softly as she leaned over to let the water out and blow out the rest of the candles only she never got that far because a pair of all too familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"You smell delicious." Eric whispered in her ear as he pulled her wet body against his.

"It's the candles not me and if you don't let me blow them out they'll set your house on fire." she said as he chuckled and let her go. She finished and went to grab a towel, but Eric was in front of her first.

"I told you I'd be relentless." he pulled her against him as he kissed her in the dark of the bathroom.

"Eric," she tried to push away from him, but it was half hearted and she just didn't want to fight him anymore.

She kissed him back with all the longing and need she had pent up for him. She had missed him in ways she would never be able to understand. Her body responded to his kiss. It knew where it belonged. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing herself fully against him. She moaned as he lifted her up into his arms. She wasn't sure when he had become naked as well, but she didn't care at the moment. He moved his lips to her neck and she closed her eyes as she felt waves of pleasure go over her.

"Fiona, open your eyes." Eric said to her as she did.

"Eric this will change nothing you know." she said to him as she bit her lip when she felt his fingers slide over her.

"I know, but I think we both could use the relief." he said to her as he kissed her breast.

"Mhm, yes, we could" she muttered as she arched into his hand.

"You missed this as much as I did." he smirked against her skin.

"I want you nothing more or less just you." she said to him as she pulled his head up to her and kissed his lips.

"Then I guess foreplay is out of the question." he smiled as she hooked her legs around him and he slid into her warmth.

This was like coming home to them both. The outside world could wage its war for now they would hold onto to the peace they have. This would never solve the problems they each had with trust, but for now they could shut it all out. It was just them and the sounds of their breathing as they both reached their paradise.

"I know you're mad at me for not telling you what I was going to do." Fiona said as she lay cuddled up to Eric's side.

"I understand I would have done the same thing in your place, but like I have said before this will never work if we do not rust each other." He told her as he rubbed her back.

"You're right and I will never go behind your back." she said to him.

"Good." he said to her as he kissed her lips softly." No more talking, that gets us no where." he pulled her over him and slid his hands through her hair pushing it out of her face and his.

She smiled against his lips. This was good they had great sex and they talked and now it was back to the great sex.


End file.
